Revert To Type
by LinZE
Summary: A slightly complex version of a plot favourite. Starring MM, SS, AD and RL. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Revert To Type 

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 1.**

Albus Dumbledore looked up as Severus crashed back through the door to his office, which he had only left around an hour ago.

"I thought you were going to be going to bed?" He said, taking off his glasses and folding his hands on the top of his desk.

"When was the last time you saw Minerva?" He asked, his breathing suggesting that he had been hasty on his journey.

"Severus it's," he checked his watch "almost four in the morning. I haven't seen her in quite some time."

"But when did you see her last?"

"At dinner I suppose, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Did she mention anything about an accident?" He asked.

"She did mention she'd had a bit of a problem with young Mr Malfoy but…"

"And you didn't think to ask if she'd been checked over by Poppy?!"

"Why would she need to…?" Albus really wasn't quite sure what it was that Severus was suggesting until he pulled the logbook out from behind his back.

The book had been in existence for a long time, though it's accuracy and reliability had been improved dramatically of late. Its function was basically to log any misadventures that occurred in the Potions classroom, no matter who was teaching at the time.

The latest inscription provided a rough list of ingredients that had been involved and showed a map of who had been where in the classroom when the liquid had, well…in this case, exploded out of the cauldron. It was fairly plain to see that when the deputy Headmistress had been covering this particular class, she had been the one who had caught the liquid in the face so to speak.

"Oh." Was all he could bring himself to say. "Do you know what it was that…" He continued a moment later as he perused the contents of what it was that Minerva had been doused in.

"That depends entirely on what order and to what proportion they went in." Came the terse reply.

"She seemed fine this evening."

"Well she's not answering her door now." This grabbed his attention. He of all people knew how lightly Minerva slept, especially when she was on her own.

"And you think this…"

"I really don't know but I spoke to Poppy and she certainly hasn't seen hide nor hair of her since it happened." Albus was on his way towards the door already. "I would have unlocked the door myself but I wanted to make certain she wasn't with you…" The other man continued as they both strode down the halls.

They reached the familiar tapestry quickly and he didn't even think before he pulled it back and muttered the password, 'fàilte'. As the door swung open he stepped apprehensively into the living room before him.

The room was bathed in moonlight, the curtains not having been drawn, and it didn't take long for Albus to establish nothing major was out of place.

"Minerva?" He called, as he made for the bedroom door aware almost subconsciously that Severus was fallowing. The drapes had been drawn in this room, but even in the dark he could see the bed was empty.

"Minerva?" He tried again a little louder. "Can you hear me Min?" His anxiety was rising as he searched the bathroom. He knew that unknown potions were an unknown danger.

She could have been anywhere, there could be something seriously wrong and he hadn't a clue where he ought to look for her next.

"And I always thought that she was more of the negligee type." Severus said with a smirk as he held up the bottom half of Minerva's maroon silk pyjama set. Albus frowned even though he realised that the other man was only trying to lighten the mood.

In a flash of inspiration he cast a simple departure spell designed to let the caster know when the last person had left the area. Specifying the whole of her quarters with the flick of a hand, he stood and waited a moment for the result to appear. The wispy clock that materialised in the air quickly ran backwards an entire rotation and kept going before it came to a halt at a little after seven-thirty.

"I don't understand…" Albus said quietly. "If she hasn't left since yesterday morning then…"

"She hasn't left at all." The other man inserted. "Minerva!" He sounded more irritated than anything but something moving over by the window caught his attention before he could say anything. A head was peaking out from the floor length drapes, but this head was only two or three feet from the ground.

"_Athair!?_" She called glancing towards the door and then back at Severus. Albus sat down heavily on the bed.

"Come out of there." Severus said, doing an impressive job of covering any surprise he felt at finding a child at least seven or eight years too young to be Hogwarts. The girl however made no move to follow his instructions. "Come Out!" Severus repeated a lightly more forcefully.

"If that is Minerva, Severus, she probably doesn't understand you." He said, stalling the other man.

"What do you mean she doesn't understand me? She certainly looks old enough to…"

"She doesn't understand English, Severus." He closed his eyes and thought for a minute before actually speaking.

"_Cad is ainm duit_?" She looked at him curiously but didn't seem to understand. Well he hadn't really expected her to understand the Irish, but it had given him a chance to mull over his even rustier Scottish Gaelic. "Dè an t-aimn a th' oirbh?" At this, her face lit up momentarily before the serious mask fell back in place.

"_Is mise Minerva Anna McGonagall_." The singsong accent that had toned down over the years and that Minerva typically suppressed impressively was in presence in its fullest form.

"_Is mise Albus. Agus seo Severus_." He said pointing at himself and then at the other man as he started panicking a little about how little of the Scottish form of the language he actually knew.

"Would you care to explain to me exactly what's going on Albus?"

"Her mother died in childbirth, her father became something of a recluse, and only spoke Gaelic after that so until she went to the local muggle primary school I suspect she didn't ever hear anything else."

"_Càite a bheil m'athair_?" She asked finally coming out from behind the velvet curtain. Severus ran a hand through his hair.

"So what you're saying is that not only do we have a three year old transfigurations professor, but that she doesn't even speak the language?!" Severus drawled sarcastically. He let his hand fall and was obviously about to say something else but before he could, the girl latched onto his arm.

Severus looked down to see that the little girl that they were assuming was Minerva was now holding onto his hand. Why she had chosen to attach herself to him he didn't know, but had no time to ponder on it as Albus seemed to feel the need to object to his last statement.

"Neither of those are her fault are they?!" The older man's anger had flared spectacularly in a fashion that the Potion's Master knew was unlike him. But then again he also knew that the other man was probably deeply upset and worried by what it was that appeared to happen. He felt the little hand tighten around his fingers at the outburst but there was no other recognisable signs of fright visible.

"Perhaps." He conceded. "But now is neither the time nor the place for that discussion. I think we had better let Poppy take a look at this little lady though. No?" Albus nodded and stood up.

Looking down Severus saw that this little girl, drowning in the pyjama top that matched the bottoms he had found earlier, was chewing on the end of her braid. It was a habit that Severus was particularly disapproving of, and so it was second nature for him to say so.

"Don't do that." She looked up at him and frowned. Crouching down he looked her in the eye and pulled the hair forcefully from her mouth.

"No." He said adamantly, shaking his head from side to side hoping that she would get the jist. She looked at him again and then back at her hair but made no move to return it to her mouth. She did however wrap her arms around his neck. Not sure quite what he ought to do, he tried to straighten back up and out of her reach but all this achieved was to allow her to attach herself to him with her legs as well.

Albus was chuckling now. Severus was not impressed though; if the child was old enough to walk, which it seemed clear she was, she should be doing just that.

"Come on Severus, it's late and this is bound to be a frightening experience for her. In any case the Hospital wing is a long way away for such little legs." He got the feeling that this was the start of a long and slippery slope but in all honesty, at the moment it seemed likely to be more hassle trying to pry her away than to just carry her there himself.

**A/N: **These are just rough translations of the Gaelic, I kinda intend it so that most of what's said will be fairly obvious as the story continues but in the mean time….

_Athair_ – father

_Dè an t-aimn a th' oirbh?_ – What is your name?

_Is mise Albus. Agus seo Severus_ – My name is Albus. And this is Severus

_Càite a bheil m'athair?_ - Where is my father?

Oh and huge big hugs to M and laQ for their help grin


	2. Chapter 2

Revert To Type 

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 2.**

Poppy looked up from her inventory at the sound of footsteps entering the main ward of the hospital wing. She usually would have been tucked up safe and sound in her chambers at this time of the morning, but after Severus' rather rude awakening of her an hour or so earlier, she had decided that she might well be needed before morning in any case. Now it looked as though she was going to be right.

It had worried her hugely, what he had told her after his rather abrupt questioning, but it had not surprised her wholly. Minerva McGonagall was by no means stupid, and was probably the best qualified person on staff, barring the potions master himself, to teach the subject, but she was also fiercely independent and disturbingly nonchalant about her own health.

Standing, she crossed her office and opened the door to go out and meet whoever it was. Even with her professional mask firmly in place she couldn't cover the surprise she felt when she saw the motley crew before her. Severus was scowling just as much as ever, but the effect was ruined somewhat by the little girl in his arms. Albus on the other hand looked like he was doped, which if the conclusions she was drawing were correct, was hardly surprising.

The Head and his Deputy had never been married per se, but they were as good as, and the child did bear a startling resemblance to the woman in question.

"Poppy." The younger man greeted her.

"Minerva?" She asked and the little girl did turn to look at her, even if she made no sign of letting go of the front of Severus' black robe she held in one hand or of stopping chewing on the little finger of the other hand

"That's what we've come here to establish." The man replied curtly.

"Well, why don't you set her down on the bed here and we'll see what we can do. Oh and Albus? Sit down would you?" She asked, summoning a chair from the other side of the ward.

The other man looked a little shocked but did as she'd asked for which the medic in her was glad. Severus on the other hand seemed to be having more difficulties.

"It's alright, if she's happier sitting on your knee that's fine." She told him, seeing him struggle to try and detach himself.

"It is not fine." He ground out, but the more he tried the more adamant the girl seemed to be. "Would. You. Let. Go." He ground out and Poppy was about to admonish him for the harsh tone in his voice but it seemed to have the desired effect in that she loosened her grip enough for him to be able to deposit her. Instead of looking frightened or upset though she seemed merely curious.

"Hello sweetie," She said perching on the edge of the bed so she was at a closer level to the girl. "What's your name then?" There was a short pause before she spoke.

"_Càite a bheil m'athair_?" She was quite calm; the question, or what she was assuming was a question carefully put and deep blue eyes searching her own for the answer.

"She doesn't appear to speak English." Severus pointed out as he smoothed the front of his still rumpled robe. "And what is it that she keeps saying Albus?" He continued turning to the other man.

"Hmmm? Oh, she wants to know where her father is."

"And what are we telling her?" Poppy enquired.

"Nothing." Albus replied. "My Gaelic skills certainly aren't up to explaining this kind of thing to a three year old girl." He seemed more than frustrated by this, which she supposed was understandable. However long she had known Minerva, she had never revealed a great deal about her childhood, but she did know that she had been brought up by her father in some remote part of the Scottish Highlands until he had died shortly after her tenth birthday. At that point she had been enrolled at the school a year early and certainly hadn't seemed to suffer for it.

Now however, Poppy was faced with an entirely different problem – how to deal with the child who obviously had no understanding of what was going on around her. In order to establish if the girl in front of her was in fact Minerva McGonagall she would require a pinprick blood sample and she didn't like the idea of taking that without her knowing what was going on.

Looking to the dark haired girl she saw that she had backed up onto the pillow so that she was sitting with her back to the wall and was watching Severus pace back and forth with great interest.

"_Dè an t-aimn a th' oirbh_?" Albus said after a moment, and the reply gave her a fair indication of what had been asked.

"_Is mise Minerva McGonagall_." She said pointing to her self. She then turned to face the medi-witch and said: "_Seo Setherus agus seo Albus_." Pointing to the relevant men in order. Obviously they had done this before, and the frown on her face showed that the toddler wasn't particularly impressed at being asked to repeat herself. Severus frowned slightly at the mispronunciation of his own name but she had known him for long enough to tell that he had found the display quite amusing. She smiled a little herself before moving on.

"Poppy." She said simply, pointing at herself. Now the next bit was going to be a little harder. Talking to her all the way through, she showed the girl what it was that she wanted to do to her, on her own finger first. When she moved to take her hand though she withdrew it rapidly.

"Minerva!" The potions master said, turning a toned down version of his scowl on her. Instead of its leading her to do what she was told though, all she did was cross her arms and scowl back. After a moment of stalemate the girl simply pointed at him. Poppy couldn't help but smile.

"You want me to do it to Severus first?" She asked, grabbing his hand before he could back away.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this…" He mumbled but he let her get on with it and once they were done Minerva had no problem acquiescing to the simple procedure.

After collecting a few drops of the girl's blood she took them away to mix them with the ident solution that the Ministry required every medical facility to hold in stock. It would take around half an hour after she had mixed the potion and the blood together and poured it over a sheet of parchment for the results to become clear. As she laid the sheet out, the pattern, which was unique to every individual, was already beginning to form. If, in thirty minutes the pattern was the same as that she already had on file as Minerva's, there could be no doubt about who the child was. Not that there was a great deal to begin with, she supposed.

On her return she ran another few tests, just to assure that the child was in good health, which she seemed to be, and by the time she was done the time was nigh to retrieve their results. It didn't take long for her to match up the dots so to speak. There was no doubt that the girl sitting out there now was Hogwarts' very own transfigurations professor.

As she went to enter the ward again she stopped. Severus was talking in hushed tones with Albus but that wasn't what held her attention. The little girl had slipped off the edge of the bed and was walking slowly back towards the younger man. Before he even noticed what was going on she had pulled herself up and onto his lap.

"What the…" She heard him exclaim and stifled a chuckle surprisingly well as she headed back towards them. Severus looked as though he was trying to remove her but every time he grabbed a hold of her she wriggled free effortlessly. As Poppy was nearing, the girl pretty much slipped out of the still giant nightshirt.

"You'd think that one of you would have been able to do something about that." She said as Severus blushed a little and tried to re-organise the silk around the child. Poppy shrunk the garment a little so that it fitted somewhat better, but Severus had given up trying to remove her. "Well. Do you want the good news or the bad?" Neither of the men deigned to answer her though so she continued on anyway. "Well I can tell you that this is in fact Minerva, albeit her three year old, or there about, self." There was a moment's silence, in which Albus opened his mouth several times but never actually succeeded in saying anything.

"I left the list of ingredients supposedly in the potion with you," Severus began.

"I'm assuming that you haven't been able to…" She shook her head.

"You know what it's like, that thing records everything that was present in the atmosphere, on the floor, in the cauldron, to the extent that it probably recorded what hadn't quite been cleaned out of it after the last practical class." She said referring to the record book. And she knew he did.

The problem with potions was that it was incredibly easy for something to go wrong, though she had little doubt that in this case it was an intentional action that had resulted in this scenario. This was one of the reasons she had been so pleased when he had been appointed Professor. The number of accidents in his classes, even accounting for regular visitors such as Neville Longbottom, was significantly less than any of his predecessors.

"Do you know…that is…" The Headmaster enquired hesitantly. "Do you have any idea how long…" Though she had been expecting this question, she certainly hadn't been looking forward to answering it. Before she could begin though, the potions master spoke up.

"There was no sign of any of what we refer to as the cyclic ingredients in the list. Ones that have a propensity to time-keep." He began shifting so that he was facing the other man and Minerva leaned in against his chest. "That would suggest that either the potion would have required an additional kick-start, that Minerva would have had to come in contact with one of these substances before the other active ingredients left her system, or that it would be following it's own timescale.

"There have been instances when potions like this have been shown to take hours to kick in but in these cases there tends not to be any evidence in a reverse of their effects. At least not within the subjects life-span." The other man nodded but Poppy was still a little concerned that he didn't quite seem to be connecting. Conjuring a cup of exceptionally sugary tea she handed it to him.

"Hmm, oh thank you."

"Severus would you care for one?" She asked

"No. No, thank you. I believe I have some students to interrogate. The sooner the better." He finished and she could feel the anger radiating off them. He might have sparred with the Head of Gryffindor relentlessly, but she knew that deep down they both cared for each other on some level. That, and the fact that the potions master was unlikely to appreciate such an inexpert attempt to sabotage a class by one of his own house. Minerva obviously sensed the change too, as she sat back a little in order to look at his face. Severus looked down at her, softened his scowl and pulled the end of her hair out of her mouth and said quite clearly.

"NO."

**A/N: **

_Càite a bheil m'athair?_ - Where is my father?

_Dè an t-aimn a th' oirbh?_ – What is your name?

_Seo Setherus agus seo Albus_. – This is Setherus and this is Albus.

Thanks to all who reviewed and if you didn't – do so now (please grin) Thanks again to M and just so you know this premature update is for a friend who shall remain nameless grin

If you're confused I apologise but feel free to contact me and I'll try to help

xLx


	3. Chapter 3

Revert To Type 

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 3.**

Ron woke up abruptly, and this was in and of itself enough to suggest something was different.

"I want ALL of you in my classroom in the next five minutes, or the Founders help you I will come up there and DRAG your ignorant self-deluded pin-heads out of there myself!" The familiar drawl set him glancing down the room. Having found, much to his relief, that Snape was not actually standing in the doorway, he glanced towards his roommate's beds. He could see that they were also sitting upright and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Get the feeling he found out about Malfoy's exploits yesterday?" Seamus asked.

"Well, considering the likelihood of us getting the blame in any case, I really don't think we should hang about up here." Dean pointed out as he leapt out of bed and started pulling clothes on.

This seemed to kick-start the rest of them and in less than 60 seconds they were all decent enough to barrel down stairs and into the common room. Hermione was already there, trying to tie back her hair, and the others weren't far behind. It dawned on him then that the charm the Potion's master had used must have been specific to the Seventh year dorms.

"I knew he wasn't going to be happy." Hermione said as they headed out the portrait hole and towards the dungeons. Ron glanced at his watch as they rounded the corner and realised that although they were going to get there on time, that it was barely ten past five in the morning.

"Couldn't he have waited till first period?" He moaned to Harry as they all slid silently into their assigned seats. Apparently not, as most of the Slytherins were already there, and their Head of House was not long in appearing. The sweeping black figure stormed into the room and slammed the heavy door behind him and waited till the sound had dissipated through the room.

"I have never been particularly convinced that there is in fact any credible intelligence present in this group of students, or any other for that matter. However I am willing to give you all the benefit of the doubt for the time being." Ron glanced at Harry and then Hermione trying to see if they were following what was going on as he certainly wasn't.

"In a moment I am going to install magically secure exam conditions under which you will all write a clear and as detailed as your sieve-like-minds can report of what went on yesterday afternoon in this classroom." Oh. He was going to actually ask them what happened before blaming the Gryffindors anyway; that was unusually nice of him. "I suggest that you tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth…or so help you whatever deity you chose to believe in, to coin a phrase, I will ensure that you not only fail to graduate but that your children and their children after them do the same."

The threat might have been ridiculous coming from anybody else, but for some reason he had little doubt that Snape could and would ensure just that. Needless to say, the half hour after the potions master had doled out quills, ink and parchment was spent in silence.

Ron was certain that at one stage he would have taken this opportunity to right the most biased essay of his life, but now he knew that as he had nothing to hide, his best bet was to be honest.

_We, Harry, Hermione, Neville and myself all arrived at the same time as we had just had transfigurations together. When we lined up outside the classroom the door was already open and Professor McGonagall was setting up for your class, or at least that's what I assumed from what I could hear. I noted that she had arrived before us even when we were out of her classroom before she had been and we had a discussion, along with Padma and Dean about the school floo networks. _

_In any case, she called us in and explained that we would be working on a general cleaning solution that we would be needing after the next practical lesson you took. She didn't mention what it was that we would be making, but did suggest that it was going to be detrimental to the state of our caldrons. _

_We were working on our own and hadn't been at it long when Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle tried to slip back into the potions store. I only saw them because I had turned around to talk to Hermione and check what colour her basis was, but the Professor saw them and asked what it was that they were looking for. I think she suspected they were up to something but I can't be certain. _

_Anyway, she sent them out and they seemed to be getting back on with their work. Neville's caldron started to over-flow at that point (though I'm certain that it wasn't his fault) so we all got a little distracted. The next unusual thing I noticed, was that Malfoy had his hand in the air wanting to ask something. Professor McGonagall went to go speak to him and that's when his caldron – or at least the contents of it, exploded. It was a little odd in that all the liquid headed in one direction and that none of it hit Malfoy at all, but that could just have been luck I suppose. _

_Anyway, Professor McGonagall seemed more irritated at the mess and disruption to the class than anything else. She gave him detention and used 'scourgify' to clean herself and the mess up. The rest of the lesson was fairly subdued, nothing major happened apart from the reading and homework she handed out._

Ron wasn't entirely sure how far he was supposed to continue on after the class had been dismissed but as he couldn't remember seeing her at dinner or anytime after that there didn't seem to be any point in carrying on from there. So he placed his quill down, seeing that most of his classmates were doing the same.

Hermione was still scribbling away but that was hardly surprising, she had an irritatingly good mind for details. Snape didn't appear to really be concentrating on the class in front of him, he was far too caught up in the books and parchments he was surrounded by, searching almost frantically for some piece of information or other. It was this scene that genuinely started him thinking though.

If the potions master had been doing this simply in order to find out what had gone on in his class while he was away, he surely would have waited until they had arrived for their class first period. And why did he seem so…'concerned' didn't seem an emotion that he would regularly associate with Snape, but something seemed to be worrying him. Maybe the incident had had more repercussions than he had assumed. It had only been a basic cleaning solution after all…but this was Malfoy… and he had been trying to get into the supply cupboard earlier. If he had altered the potion then…well Ron didn't like to think what had happened to cause this rather unusual turn of events.

**A/N: **Again thanks to everyone who has reviewed and if you haven't SHAME ON YOU!

lol no really – please do review as I like to know what you're all thinking, it's the psychologist in me grin

Thanks again to M

xLx


	4. Chapter 4

Revert To Type 

**Disclaimer:  **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 4.**

            Georgina Sprout woke almost immediately when the fire in her setting room sprang to life with a muffled roar.  After more than fifteen years as Head of Hufflepuff, it was second nature to respond to knocks or calls in the night with a measure of urgency.  Pulling on her dressing gown she quickly headed out to see who it was that required her at, she checked her watch, half past five in the morning.  She was a little surprised to see the Headmaster's head sitting in the grate as she had all but assumed that it would be Poppy telling her that she had just seen one of her students.

"Albus?"  She asked kneeling before the grate so that they were on more level ground.

"Georgina.  Sorry to awaken you so early but…" He paused, and she took this opportunity to take in his appearance, noting that he certainly looked as he had been up all night and that now something was worrying him deeply.  "There's been…well we have something of an incident on our hands."

"What happened?  Are you alright Albus?"  She asked, her apprehension growing.

"I think it might be easier if you came up to the hospital wing, I've already spoken to the others and Fillius is on his way."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."  She replied, already standing up.  The headmaster gave her a little smile and disappeared with a gentle pop.  As she pulled on some clothes she ran through a whole series of events that she felt could be responsible for this most unusual summoning.  A year ago she would have automatically thought of the Dark Lord, but since the war had ended there had been little sign of trouble even from those such as the Malfoy's whom everyone was certain had been up to their neck in the whole damned business even if they had managed to escape scot-free.   It would have been easier for her to come up with an explanation had the Headmaster told her that he had summoned all four Heads of House; perhaps it had to do with some of their students.  She hurried down the stairs from the Hufflepuff warren and towards the hospital wing at something approximating a run.  When she arrived at the door, Albus and Fillius were standing outside in quiet discussion.  

"Albus?"  She asked.

"Oh, hello – thank you for your haste.  Right, well…I think it would perhaps be a good idea if I were to explain the situation to both of you before we go any further.  I'm not sure if either of you remember Minerva referring to an incident that occurred while she was teaching Severus' class yesterday?"  Georgina certainly remembered seeing a rather seething Minerva enter the Staff Room after last class of the day but she wasn't sure if there was a connection.  

"I saw that Mr Malfoy had been set a weeks worth of detentions."  Fillius said, shifting uneasily from foot to foot.  

"Yes well.  She did mention it to me at dinner last night, but she made no reference to the actual nature of the incident.  When Severus returned he obviously went to go cheek the Log.  In any case it seems that Minerva was rather drenched in a potion that shouldn't have been created.  She obviously brushed it off, but when Severus went to check on her she didn't answer so he came and fetched me.  When we  did get in we found that perhaps…well, it would seem that the potion was more potent than Min had accounted for."  Georgina had been expecting something like this but couldn't repress her startled gasp.  

"Is she…?  I mean…"

"Oh, she's alive and unharmed.  Well, at least sort of."  He added as an after thought.  Georgina glanced at Fillius and then back to the other man.  "There were obviously some aging related properties in it."

"How many, I mean how much…" Fillius began.  "How old exactly is she now?"

"We're…we're not certain at the moment.  But we think about three years old."

She was more than a little shocked by this;  it had indeed been a big jump.  On the other hand however, she did realise that it wouldn't have taken too much more to lower her age to such a huge extent that she had ceased to exist.  She tried to listen to what Albus was saying now but she certainly understood why he had seemed a little out of sorts.  She knew enough about Minerva that the revelation about the language barrier actually made sense when she thought about it.  It wasn't until he made a comment about her seeming to have taken a liking to Severus that she looked up a little startled and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Why in Merlin's name would a child favour Severus of all people?"  She asked out-loud before she even thought about it.  Albus smiled a little at this.

"I suspect that he probably reminds her of her father."  He began, and seeing that this obviously wasn't going to be satisfactory, went on.  "Malcolm McGonagall was always a stern man, though he loved his wife with all his heart and made certain that Minerva was given all the praise and encouragement she could need at least till he passed on, but he was strict and would stand no nonsense from anyone.  I suspect that Severus merely reminds her of those qualities."  When he put it like that Georgina supposed he could well be right really.  "Well, I had better go speak to Severus and see what he managed to get out of the students."  The older man continued with a gentle smile.

"Do you think it would be ok if we went in to see her?"  She asked, all of a sudden feeling like a student again.  

"I can't see why not, but Poppy was thinking of trying to get her to take a nap.  Don't know how successful she's likely to be but…"

"We'll be as quiet as we can then." Inserted Fillius.

"Right, well hopefully we'll have some more information once Severus is done with the 7th years.  No doubt I'll see you shortly."  And with that he was gone.  

"Well you could never say working here was boring."  Her companion said as they pulled open the heavy doors and entered the sterile wing.  

"Or safe."  She added in a whisper.  She supposed there were few people who could genuinely say that Minerva McGonagall had been their friend because she had always been so closed with her emotions and trusting very few people to hold her secrets, but over the last fifteen years, they had grown closer, she and a few others, who primarily made up the middle-aged female sector of the staff.  Poppy and Xiomara Hooch along with the two Heads of House had begun to spend more time together, had banded together to act when one of their number needed their help or most often, to drag Minerva away from her office for any length of time.  She supposed their bond had been solidified primarily because of the war, or the second war she really ought to have said, when stresses and strains pulled many people together, perhaps even more than were pushed apart.  She was pulled out of her reverie though when they came into sight of the hospital wing's only inhabitant.   The little girl was sitting on the edge of the bed in a long nightdress, swinging her legs nonchalantly as she drank from a glass of milk.  As she obviously realised she was being watched, she lowered the glass and very carefully laid it on the bedside table then returned her gaze to them, licking her top lip clean.  Georgina could hardly get over how similar the grey eyes looking at her now and those of her old friend were.  The thick jet hair was pulled back from her face in a braid, which was laid over her shoulder and she could see the child, Minerva, playing with the end of it.  Her skin was pale but her cheeks had a dusting of freckles and a colour that gave the impression of someone who had spent a lot of time outdoors.  She tilted her head to the side a little and before speaking in an accent that Georgina was certain could mesmerize almost anyone.

"Càite a bheil m'athair?"

"Ah."  Said Fillius quietly.  "Roll on the invention of a worthwhile translation charm."

"I though you were working on one?"  She asked him in all seriousness.

"I am, but it's designed for modern languages – French, German, Spanish, Italian and the like.  I can tell you for a fact right now, that it would make complete nonsense out of Gaelic."  Just as he finished, Poppy appeared from out of her office.

"Oh hello."  She said with a smile, as she draped a pile of black material over her arm.  "I'll assume the Headmaster told you who this is then."  She said, lying what the other woman could now see to be spare school robes over the end of the bed.

"Indeed." Said the Ravenclaw before turning back to the child.  "Hello."  She continued to look at him curiously.  With care she turned herself around and dropped down to the ground.  Now that she was on the floor she obviously realised that she was barely shorter than him and this seemed to amuse her as a little smile spread across her face.

"Halò.  Is Mise Minerva."  She said quite calmly holding out a hand towards him.  Chuckling softly, she watched as her colleague shook the girl's hand and introduced himself.  Minerva seemed to give it thought but didn't feel the need to repeat the name.  She seemed more apprehensive when Georgina approached and so the Hufflepuff knelt down next to Fillius.

"Hello, my name's Georgina."  Though she didn't shy away from her, the girl seemed more unsure of the other woman.

"You're just in time."  Poppy said as she stood back up again.  "I was about to try and transfigure her a dress."  She continued holding up the garments.  The Herbologist couldn't help but frown knowing neither of the two women, or Fillius for that matter, were particularly stunning at the subject.  "And this one was going to be getting some more sleep."  This was said with a slight frown and pursed lips that showed frustration with herself more than anyone else.

"And I had really better go get organized – I'm on breakfast duty this morning."  Fillius added.  "You'll be sure to let me know what Severus finds won't you?"

"Of course."  She replied without a thought.    Even at the beginning of October the sun was already climbing into the sky by a quarter to six, and so as they headed towards the medi-witch's office, Poppy pulled the blinds closest to the girl's bed down leaving only a nightlight glowing softly on the bedside table.

**A/N:  **

_Halò.  Is Mise Minerva. – _Hello.  My name is Minerva.

Well there it was.  Hope you enjoyed it – let me know other way I really do appreciate it when you do *grin*

Thanks again to M my beta

xLx****


	5. Chapter 5

Revert To Type 

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 5.**

Severus leafed through the parchments he had collected from the students almost two and half hours ago. Said students were all at breakfast at present and he was readying himself for the return of the Seventh year class. He had managed to read their reports already and had only just managed to restrain himself from correcting them as he went along.

The Head of Slytherin had actually been particularly surprised by how coherent they were, even when taken as a whole. The Gryffindors had provided fairly analytical and detailed descriptions, especially Miss Granger, while his own students it seemed hadn't strayed too far from the truth as the Gryffindors had told it. They had, either through sheer lack of observance or malice, avoided any detail whatsoever.

The sound of footsteps trampling down the stairs rang out above his head, making it fairly obvious that the first period was due to start shortly. He sat silent and still at his desk as he heard them congregate outside the door, noting that they seemed far more subdued than usual and was tempted to blame this on loss of sleep rather than an awareness of what had actually occurred.

"Enter." He called more than loudly enough to be heard over their quiet murmuring.

They did enter the room and in a much more orderly fashion than was usual of them. He waited impatiently for them to seat themselves and stop shuffling around book bags before he stood.

"You may, or may not, have gathered from our conversation earlier this morning," he began, sweeping out from behind his desk, "That yesterday's accident was not quite as innocent as it may have at first seemed.

"Now I will be honest and tell you that I am hardly surprised by my colleague's lack of concern over what happened, which I'm certain would have been increased dramatically had she been able to foresee its consequences. I am more disappointed in your own lack of awareness. Surely I haven't been teaching you for six years already to have you not even pick up the basics of laboratory safety! Longbottom, perhaps you can tell us all what the standard practise is after an accident of the sort that occurred yesterday afternoon?"

"As the…" The boy began. Though both his competence and stutter were greatly improved, it seemed that the potions master's mood was making him nervous. Severus backed off ever so slightly but continued to loom to the best of his ability.

"When someone gets splashed with an incomplete potion, one that you have reason to suspect may have gone wrong or been tampered with, then the person affected ought to report immediately to a medical facility and a sample of the potion ought to be taken and stored, just in case."

"For once in your life, Mr Longbottom, you are entirely correct. I'm sure I needn't point out that the potion that ended up drenching Professor McGonagall was at least one of these things if not more. Now would one of you care to tell me what exactly my esteemed colleague did do?" He looked around the room and eventually let his gaze fall on another Gryffindor. "Succinctly if you please, Miss Granger."

"She used a Scourgify charm to clean both herself and the rest of the potion up before giving Malfoy detention." Well that just about covered it.

"Correct. And did any one of you numbskulls actually think to point out what recommended practice was to her? Did any one of you feel the need to go tell one of your other Professors or perhaps even Madame Pomfrey that there had been an accident?" The volume of his voice had increased dramatically and he had let his anger and frustration show, something he rarely did.

This had obviously been of some effect as the previously cowed students' now looked petrified. Taking a deep breath, he continued a little more calmly even if his seething tones were extended to whole new measures.

"However there is some doubt as to the nature of the accident, isn't there." He let his gaze sweep the room before finally turning to look at the undoubtable culprit.

"I think it's fairly safe to say that we are as certain as it is likely to be able to be, as to whom is to blame for this incident, and I think that said individual should be aware that he is both a disappointment and scourge on the name of his house. Slytherins are supposed to be valued and admired for their stealth and cunning, neither of these traits were evident in the incident in question as it seems that everyone including the victim herself saw what was going on as sited by the fact that she awarded the individual a week's worth of detentions.

"I would also like it to be known, that considering the ultimate repercussions of their actions, if said student is here long enough for the duration of these punishments, then I for one will be extraordinarily surprised." As he spoke, his intensity had grown even further and when he came to the end he had to take several steady breaths before he spoke again.

"Class dismissed." He said firmly, retreating behind his desk once more.

Most of the Slytherins were up and out as soon as the words crossed his lips. Draco stood and looked toward him for an instant, and the boy's Head of House made no effort in hiding his disdain at the young man's actions. The blonde quickly lowered his head and gathered his belongings. Severus felt sorry for the child, really he did, but now that the war was officially over, he supposed that the child had a far higher chance of eventually seeing the light and it just seemed that it seemed he was not going to be the one to show it to him.

In any case his actions had been both childish and ill thought-out. If they had been committed by a younger student, even with similar results, they would perhaps only have been suspended, but any seventh year ought to know better than that. It took him a moment to realise that there were still a number of pupils in the room.

"I wouldn't have thought that two words were beyond even your Neanderthal comprehension. I said - 'Class Dismissed'. Surely you have someone else to go bother, some of us have work to do." He swept an arm around indicating the tomes that still littered it from his initial spree of research earlier that morning.

"We just…" It was Potter speaking this time and although Severus had been grudgingly forced to acknowledge that the boy had matured into an almost normal young adult who was in fact not James, it certainly didn't mean he liked him.

"Spit it out Potter."

"Well – you never did say what actually happened to the Professor."

"Really? You don't say Mr. Potter? Is it beyond the grasp of your ken that I might have left out the potion's effects on purpose?"

"She's not…She hasn't died has she?" This was Longbottom and for a moment the genuine concern that was shining in his eyes struck him. Sighing he ran a hand over his face. There was really no chance of the truth being concealed for any length of time in this school and he supposed that it would be better that the truth was out there somewhere.

"I think you'll find that Minerva McGonagall is actually perfectly fit and healthy." He paused and took satisfaction in the confusion on the faces of the others. "She's three years old but seems well with it." He continued taking even more gratification from their faces now. Granger seemed the first one to snap back to reality.

"Do you know how long…"

"Miss Granger – at present we can't even begin to know what the active ingredients in the potion that was created were, and therefore 'I have no idea', would be the answer to your question. Hence the fact that some of us had things we had better be getting on with."

"Oh." Came the response from several of them.

"Ummm, yeah. We'll be off then." Weasley said, his face looking as blank as ever. When they had in fact made good on their word and left, Severus let his head fall into his hands and sighed. He had a feeling that the next few days were going to be hectic beyond belief.

**A/N: **Hello again grin Hope you enjoyed this short and sweet instalment if you did (or even if you didn't) please let me know.

--- feeling starved of attention…. And generally pathetic grin

any case. Thanks for reading. Thanks to M for beta-ing and to steve for pointing out my idiocy wink


	6. Chapter 6

Revert To Type 

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 6.**

The next two hours were lost inside tomes of formulary varying in age spectacularly, and in journals where any mention of age related potions had come to his attention. He knew before he began however, that there was little point in his efforts. In a society where accidents were somewhat inevitable, there was a precedent for incidents such as these. Any injury, accidental transformation, malformation or general altering of a person's physical being or personality that could not be wholly reversed within two weeks of the initial incident had to be reported to the Ministry. It was then up to them to decide what was to be done next.

In some cases they were quite willing for individuals to be allowed to carry on their lives as before, however when there was in essence a dependant involved, things became more complex. It was the Ministry's right to deign that they were a 'new' individual, and therefore had to be awarded rights. If this was the decision that they came to this had further repercussions, as it meant that any further attempt to return this new individual to the old would be to commit actual bodily harm or, depending on the judge at the time and how successful the attempt was, even murder.

The nature of the kind of potion he could only assume they were dealing with, would require months of research. Even if he knew exactly what the concoction had been, it would take weeks to work on an antidote that may well never be found. Severus wasn't a defeatist, he was just aware that the chances of his success were minimal, not that he was going to let that stop him trying. However, there was only so long he could keep up his concentration after a night without sleep, and with all the day's events churning through his mind. So deciding that a change was as good as a rest, he stood and headed quickly towards the Hospital wing.

After he had spoken to the Headmaster in his classroom earlier he had been more than slightly concerned for the older man's well being. He cared deeply for Albus Dumbledore and knew quite well how deeply the loss of his bestfriend, confidante and lover would be, due to the fact that he had watched her go through exactly the same thing at the end of the war when they had genuinely believed that Albus had not survived. In any case when he quietly entered the ward, not sure of what kind of state of affairs he was likely to find inside, he was a little shocked to see no sign of Albus.

The room was dark, with the blinds drawn against the Autumnal sunlight, bar the light that was given off by the small globe that sat on the bedside cabinet next to where he had deposited his colleague earlier. He could see the outline of the child however, sitting upright, her back up against the wall with her knees tucked under her chin. She was looking about and even from this distance he could tell she certainly didn't look as relaxed as someone he was fairly certain was supposed to be sleeping. It made sense that the medi-witch would try and have the young girl get some more sleep, as she could have only had a few hours the previous night added onto the upset that this whole situation must be causing her. However calm she appeared, it didn't seem to be working.

It was clear that Poppy was busy in another part of the wing, so when Minerva turned to look at him as the door swung shut with a gentle thunk, he decided he ought to try and do his best to remedy the problem.

"Good morning Miss McGonagall." He said as he pulled up a chair and tried not to think about how odd it felt to be saying that.

"_Halò_." She replied and lifted up the end of her pigtail and waved it at him. He couldn't help but let his amusement show a little at this.

"Well done." He replied a little sarcastically. He had discussed the language issue with Albus earlier and it had seemed that they both acknowledged that though it would be useful to understand the basics of Gaelic to help her, if she were to be with them for any length of time it would be far more productive if she were to learn English. Severus also knew that the best way for that to happen would be for her simply to be exposed to people speaking it.

"Well, what are you supposed to be doing?" He asked, placing the books he had brought with him on the bureau. Before he could get any further the medi-witch came through the door from her office.

"Still not sleeping?"

"It would seem not – I'm fairly certain I didn't wake her up." He added for good measure.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry – she seems a little too perturbed to relax enough to actually sleep at the moment. Did you get breakfast?" She added, seemingly at random.

"Ummm, no – why?"

"Oh – I tried her with porridge but she wasn't interested. She did drink the milk though."

"Well I suppose that's a start. It's hardly surprising she's a little hesitant though."

"True. And you need to eat – it's another three hours till lunch." Though he wouldn't admit it aloud he was beginning to feel somewhat starved. "What would you like? – and I'll ask one of the house elves to bring it up from the kitchen."

"Porridge would be good – but salted not sweet, and some tea and toast would be nice. Thank you."

"Well, there's the sum total of no-point in you or Albus making yourselves ill." The nurse muttered under her breath.

"Where is the Headmaster by the by? I expected to find him here."

"And you probably would have if I hadn't forced a sleeping draught down his throat and sent him back to his chambers as soon as he arrived back from the dungeon."

"I think that was likely a wise move." Severus said.

"Then thank you for your praise of my skills." The witch snapped back in an entirely uncharacteristic fashion. Running a hand over her face she sighed. "This situation seems to be getting the better of all of us." She continued more distantly. "I had Georgina in tears earlier when we were trying to come up with something approximating acceptable day wear for the honey." As she spoke she stroked the raven hair that covered the girls head.

Severus bit back a retort about the fact that the teary woman was a Hufflepuff and so this should have come as no surprise.

"In any case, I'll go speak to someone about breakfast." She said standing up and heading back towards her office. Severus picked up one of his books and flicked it open and began skimming for anything that might be of use. After a moment he was aware that he was being watched intently. Usually he would have just ignored this but in his already unsettled state of mind he knew there was no chance of his being able to concentrate.

Glancing up he realised that Minerva was now sitting on the edge of the bed looking rather intently at him. Without pause Severus simply began reading aloud, deeming that potions texts were as good as anything for her to be hearing. Five minutes later there was the characteristic pop of a house elf arriving in the room. He thought nothing of it but the girl seemed to get the shock of her life as she all but flew at him. After the initial shock though, the look on her face morphed into one much closer to interest than fright. He detached herself from his leg voluntarily as the elf began to speak.

"I's is sorry Master. Didn't mean to frighten little Miss!" Thankfully for Severus's sanity, this specimen seemed much more concise and coherent than most.

"No harm done." He said taking the tray. "Thank you." With that the creature bowed its head and scurried out of the ward. Summoning one of the tables from the other bay he put the tray down on that as he watched Minerva struggle to get up onto the adult height bed again. After a few minutes he conceded and, leaning forward, gave her a boost up. He tested the porridge noting that for once, not only was it hot but that there had been no sugar anywhere near it. After salting it he tucked in, only to stop again a few moments later when he realised he was being watched once again.

"_Tha an t-acras mòr orm_." She said looking at the spoon he was resting on the edge of the plate.

"You want a taste?" He asked holding it out to her. She leant in and took the spoon from him, and though he had worries that his breakfast would end up on the floor, she managed to get the entire spoonful into her mouth. As she swallowed her eyes lit up in obvious approval.

Shaking his head a little he couldn't help but push the bowl towards her, sacrificing the rest of his portion in favour for the toast. He watched her over the rim of his teacup as she managed to finish off the rest of the cereal and was most surprised by her competency with the utensil for she never spilt a drop and managed by some miracle to keep her face clean.

Just as she was finishing, the mediwitch came back into the room at quite a pace.

"Fillius is sending up one of his second years he think might be coming down with something." She told him by way of explanation as she began drawing partitions around the bay where they were settled. "So I'll give you a little privacy." He nodded a little in response. "Did she…?" She asked as she finished obviously realising that Minerva was scraping the bottom of the bowl.

"Yes, she stole my breakfast if that's what you're asking."

"Oh, that's good I suppose. You salted it?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Well, maybe that's it – hers had been sweetened. Well I think that's my patient, I'll check back in with you shortly, ok?" She asked, flashing a smile at the young girl who returned it a little hesitantly. He noticed as the other woman left that she could barely keep her eyes open. She was fighting it though, even when he moved the table away from between them and shifted his seat closer so that he could gently encourage her to lie down and pull the blankets over her. As he was rearranging the top a little hand snaked out and grabbed his hand. Severus's forehead creased.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do now?" He asked her. Opening her eyes she just looked up at him and said quietly:

"_Tapadh leibh_." With a sigh and a shake of his head, Severus gave in once again.

Rearranging himself he picked up the book he had been reading before and continued on silently from where he had finished aloud. After managing the feat of balancing the heavy tome on his knee, he quickly became immersed in the details of the case studies involving age altering potions.

The sound of Poppy's voice was just audible as she asked the student at the other end of the ward to follow certain instructions. He could hear the rattle as they coughed and the tick of the pulse rate monitor. A few minutes later he glanced down and was a little relieved to see that Minerva had fallen asleep.

"You really are a miracle worker aren't you?" Poppy commented in a whisper as she pulled back one of the screens, entered the enclosed space and shut it again.

"Hardly." He replied equally quietly. "How's your other patient?"

"He's doped to the eyeballs with antibiotics but should be fit to go back to the warren this evening. My first respiratory infection of the year." She added with a small smile. "And I meant what I said earlier, she seems to trust you."

"That may be," he began as he tried to pull his arm free, "but it still escapes my understanding why."

"Well that's hardly important is it?" The other woman decided as she began to straighten up the bedclothes unnecessarily, before beginning to run a few further check-up tests. Severus turned back to his book as she worked, having given up on freeing his arm for the moment. "She still seems to be fine and there doesn't appear to be any reason that she should be kept here for very much longer." His head shot up at this.

"Don't you think that it's still a little early to be saying that kind of thing?" He asked.

"Not if she's under the care of someone who's relatively competent; after all a hospital wing is hardly the place for a child who is well." The mediwitch countered from the other side of the bed. "Which brings me to the next point. I think you should be charged with her care Severus, at least in the short time."

"Are you…!" He started loudly but hushed as he felt the child between them stir. He quietened his voice but gratefully retrieved his hand which Minerva had released as she rolled onto her back. "Are you serious?"

"Entirely so." She replied looking up and catching his eye. "The only time I've seen her come close to relaxing is when you're here."

"I would have thought it made hugely more sense for her to be placed in Albus's care, after all he can speak the same language as she does which is bound to be a bonus."

"There are several reasons why I think that's a particularly bad idea. In case you hadn't noticed, Albus isn't as young as he was and I think you'll agree that he's probably more than a little distressed about what's happened. Add that on to the fact that there could quite possibly be issues, for some people, in leaving a three year old version of the individual with her lover."

"You cannot be serious if you genuinely believe that he would…" He all but hissed at her.

"Of course I don't. But if we do end up having to take this to the ministry, it might look more than a little odd." She countered just as forcefully.

"Then surely it would be better to place her with one of the female members of staff then?" The mediwitch sighed.

"You have to understand that from what I know, and from what Albus has told me, the only person that this child has ever spent any quantity of time with was her father. She seems to like you, Fillius and Albus more than she likes any of the females she's come into contact with thus far, which is understandable if she doesn't know how to react to us. The Headmaster even went as far as suggesting that the reason she seems to have taken a fancy to you is that you remind her of Malcolm. By all accounts he didn't take fools lightly, I have little doubt that he loved his wife and daughter but he was a serious, intense man from what I've gathered. That said – the similarities ought to be obvious." Severus said nothing for a moment, trying to think how he ought to respond to that.

"I still maintain that there must be a better arrangement. Not only am I supposed to be teaching classes, but it would be useful if I managed to actually get some research into an antidote done!"

"You and I both know Severus that it's not going to happen like that. It's a question of balance. I suspect that Albus would not object if you didn't return to teach immediately and I'm sure that the others will be more than willing to lend a hand in looking after her." She continued.

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

"I'll have the house elves do some basic work on your spare room then." She said with an air of finality.

**A/N:**

_Halò_ – Hello.

_Tha an t-acras mòr orm_ – I'm awfully hungry.

_Tapadh leibh_ – thank you (formal)

Yeah – thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really do appreciate it. Keep up the good work wink

Thanks M

xLx


	7. Chapter 7

**Revert To Type**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 7.**

Albus woke slowly and for a moment couldn't think why he was in bed in the middle of the day. The sun was filtering through the window where he hadn't closed the curtains, which was most unlike him – if he didn't then he was prone to finding a Tabby cat lounging in the early morning rays as apposed to waking up in her arms. With that, the happenings of the last twelve hours or so hit home with a force that felt like a physical blow. He fell back into the pillows and closed his eye again, hoping beyond hope that he would wake up to find it had all been a nightmare, a horrible, horrible imagining of his own subconscious. But deep down he knew that that wasn't true.

Something had changed indelibly within his heart, at least for the time being and an aching loss settled over him. He rose, showered and dressed without really thinking at all and before his brain seemed to have re-engaged he was standing in front of her door again. He spoke the password quietly, the Gaelic greeting making him think of the gentle singsong accent of the child that she had become. So innocent, naive and pure, in so many ways so very different from the woman he knew and loved – or at least had. It wasn't that he had given up on her…

As he walked through her territory it was more than easy to see her back there in a few days time telling him off for being so melodramatic, but he knew what the chances of Severus's success were. He wandered around, running a hand over her impeccably neat desk and picking up the few knick-knacks that adorned her shelves. He smiled at the lion's head book stops that growled and snapped at you, a gift from the Weasley twins after their rather hurried departure. It was just the little things, the gifts from grateful students and the odd token from a colleague, but there was not a single photograph on display.

She herself had never particularly like having her picture taken, as the fiasco with the Order photograph - both the original and the more recent versions - and they had never flaunted their own relationship with public displays.

He found himself wandering into her bedroom, where the covers were still asunder, the curtains remained half un-drawn and the silk pyjama bottoms were still lying on the floor where they had been abandoned earlier. Making his way over to the vanity, where he had watched her create the rather notorious bun that had become part of her carefully cultivated persona, he picked up the simple silver brush from the matching set that were the only things lying on top. She had treasured these items as much as any he had seen her with, and as he carefully caressed the cold metal he felt as if there was some form of connection there. He knew that she had few reminders of her childhood, certainly before she came to Hogwarts and fewer still of her mother, but these were certainly that. As he put the implement down he had an idea.

Crossing the room, he pulled open the double doors of the wardrobe and quickly found what he was looking for. Sitting on the top shelf, in front of the stacks of blankets that were neatly folded and stacked, was Lamblet. The sheep had been painstakingly crafted by a mother for a daughter she would see but wouldn't live to raise, with a genuine sheepskin body, button eyes and felt ears. It was no trial for him to remember the protective way in which the girl had treated the stuffed toy during her first few years at the school, he was even aware that during the years where they were fighting Grindlewald, Lamblet was often the only thing in her vault at Gringgotts.

Reaching up, he plucked it off the shelf and held it up to his face. She had told him once that even now, she still had a feeling of security when she held it close and as a child she had been able to smell her mother's scent on the soft wool. Holding it close he buried his face in its comfort, where whether in reality or simply due to his imagination, he was convinced that he could smell something that was identifiably Minerva there. Backing away until he hit the bed, he all but collapsed onto it as the tears began to fall. He knew that he was doing no-one any good by this action, that she might not be lost to him, but over the years he had learned to trust his instincts and part of him knew that the woman he had grown to love more than life itself was gone from him for good.

He didn't have any concept of time other than the shifting light that fell on the stone flags of the floor, but even that was totally abstract to him, viewed only through a veil of tears. But there was something in Albus's makeup that refused to let him sink into a stupor for too long. When he did seem to come back to his senses, it was by the sound of feet above his head. Minerva's rooms were directly below the Gryffindor common room, a location she had chosen as she claimed to like the ability it gave her to know exactly what was going on in the tower.

In any case, the Headmaster surmised from the distinct increase in noise levels that classes for the day had likely ended. Sitting up he searched his many pockets for a hanky, blowing his nose and wiping at his eyes to try and create some semblance of normality to his features. Where he sat at the bottom of the bed he was facing the door, which had closed behind him on his entry. Hanging from a hook on the back of it was a hanger that held the previous day's teaching garb. It took a moment for it to click with him. He knew instantaneously that there was something important about these, but couldn't for the life of him think what.

He let his mind wander back to the conversation he had had with Severus about the student's reports on all that had gone on during the class in question and it struck him. They had documented Minerva simply banishing the potion with a quick cleaning spell which did little more than remove the mess it had created, the effects it had resulted in had not been negated and he was fairly certain that the basic charm would certainly not have removed all of the potion from her garb. Pulling the heavy green fabric off the hanger, he opened the door with almost as much force, and carrying the two entirely different objects he set off at a pace to find the potions master. He found him, ensconced in his work next to Fillius Flitwick in his classroom, where almost every inch of the desk space was covered in open books and the blackboards covered in scrawling notes in many hands.

"Good afternoon Albus." The charms instructor greeted him on his arrival, which in turn led to Severus looking up rather sharply.

"Headmaster." The younger man said.

"I…I found this in her… in Minerva's room. It ought to be the one that she was wearing yesterday." He said holding it out. Something in the dark haired man's face changed and as it did, he stood and came out from where he was sitting. Taking the garment, the potions expert examined it carefully using Lumos to better see the garment in question, rather than the candlelight presumably for safety reasons.

"Actually – there might be something to this. I should get it to the Ministry Labs." Severus said after a moment.

"I can do that." Fillius offered and took the deep green velvet that the other man had folded neatly.

"Thank you." Albus said absentmindedly as the shorter man hurried out of the room.

"I spoke to the Department of Magical Advancement just before lunch and they've already started working on it." Severus told him as he gestured to a seat. "It's fairly plain that there's someone there who remembers her – after I reported the incident to the junior clerk who answered the floo, I got called back fairly quickly. They've promised to do everything they can, which is a huge relief as I'm sure you'll agree." And Albus did, he hadn't thought of the time Minerva had spent in that particular department after her graduation, or those who would still be around who would remember her.

"Yes. Yes indeed." He confirmed quietly.

"If you don't mind me asking," the other man began again with a quizzical look, "what on earth is that?" Looking down to see what it was he was gesturing at, he was a little shocked to realise he was still holding Lamblet.

"Oh… this was…is Minerva's. Her mother made it for her, so it was very special to her."

"It's unusual but I suppose I can see why it would have emotional value."

"Well it certainly did. Perhaps…" He thought out loud. " I should give it to the girl – something she'd recognise." He looked up from the sheep and into Severus' face.

"I think that would be a very good idea." Said the younger man quietly not glancing away.

"Right, then in that case I suppose I had better take it…" He trailed off as he realised that though he was beginning to get a grip on things again, he really didn't feel ready to face the child again quite yet. The younger man seemed to pick this up as he offered another suggestion.

"Well, Poppy seems to have decided that it would be best if Minerva stays with me, so how about we leave it in her new room for now?" Albus nodded.

"If you would, I'd be very grateful – I really ought to set up an appointment to see Mrs. Malfoy." The thought of having a task to accomplish seemed to help as his brain seemed to begin reorganising itself into some form of comprehendible structure.

**A/N:**

OK – so much thanks to M and everyone who reviewed (especially my loyal followers grin) and a special if confussled acknowledgement to Morfiniel whose review was much appreciated if not entirely understood wink

On that point I should probably say something I meant to earlier but may have forgotten to mention – I don't speak Gaelic. Or at least not much, so most of what I use is standard phrases or cobbled together from a dictionary. However I do try and make it as accurate as possible and apologise for any grammatical nonsensity that anyone who does speak might have issues with…

Anyways – hope you enjoyed this chapter and please (please please please please please please please please please please) review grin

xLx


	8. Chapter 8

**Revert To Type**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 8.**

Poppy stuck her head around the screens she had left up around Minerva's bed and was glad to see that the child was still sleeping soundly. It had been more than an hour since Severus had left to go speak to the Department of Magical Advancement and try and see if he could come up with anything further, and the child had only stirred once since then. It would soon be time for lunch though and she intended to wake her in time to eat again, if only to try and create some kind of routine for the poor child. An hour later the bread and butter had disappeared without a trace as had most of the soup that she had settled on giving her.

Once she was done eating Poppy remove the leftovers and set about running a bath. She wasn't entirely sure that this was necessary but it was certainly a good time filler for the time being and would perhaps be an opportunity to bond with the girl. She helped Minerva off the bed but let her walk of her own volition after her into the bathroom.

"Mèin?" She asked after peering over the rim of the bathtub. "Mèin?" She asked again, pointing at herself and then into the water. Poppy smiled a little.

"Yes the bath is for you." She answered nodding so that the child would likely understand. Obviously that was all the encouragement she needed as the girl pulled her nightshirt over the top of her head and stepping into the sunken tub, carefully entered the water. The medi-witch couldn't help but notice that the child seemed so small in the large receptacle but for all that she seemed very self sufficient. She had wrapped her braid around her neck like a scarf, presumably to keep it out of the water and was now hunting for soup and cloth apparently. Poppy produced a bar a soap and a natural sponge handing them both to her.

"Lets see if we can't do a little better with this though shall we?" She said as she reached for the braid. Minerva eyed her carefully as she reached forward and unwound her hair before taking out the elastic.

"Cùlan do?" She asked.

"Well I'm not sure what it is you're asking, but I think we could wash your hair too – after all it doesn't appear to be something Severus is particularly good at." Rolling up her sleeves, she reached for the sponge that was sitting in the water already. She wrung it out over her so that the water fell across the girl's head and though the child spluttered she made no move to get out of the downpour. Once she was convinced that the long tresses were suitably wet, she put the sponge down and started looking about for the bottle of shampoo she knew was there somewhere.

"Ah bheil sibh ag siabann?" The girl asked as she held out the soap to her.

"No thank you." She replied getting the drift of the offer and spotting the bottle she was looking for sitting just to her left. It did strike her as a little odd that she would expect her to use a bar of soap to wash her hair. "I've found the shampoo." She added showing the girl the bottle. Pouring a generous helping onto her hands she began lathering, all the while keeping an eye on the girl who seemed to have become thouroughly enthralled by the sponge as she poked at it and picked it up, letting it drip over her arms.

After a few minutes though she seemed to snap out of it and began furiously to wash at her skin until she was rosy-red with that newly scrubbed glow. This time she used a jug to pour water back over her head and wash the suds away. She was so absorbed in her task she almost missed the way that Minerva began to relax. She slid down the tub until she was lying horizontally in the water. She smiled a little at this and then filled the jug up once more and lifting it up as high as she could, she poured it down on top of her torso. She wriggled under the stream this time but gave her a perplexed look as if confused as to what on earth it was the older woman were trying to do.

Dispensing of the jug she leaned over and running her fingers lightly over her ribcage she tickled the girl. Poppy was now totally sure that she would ensure that Minerva at least broke into a smile before the exercise was over. After a moment the sound of laughter filled the room as the child wriggled around and splashed water all over both the mediwitch and the bathroom. She felt so much more satisfied that the girl seemed to have enjoyed herself and when she called the game to an end, went to pick up one of the big white fluffy towels.

When she turned back around the change was obvious, she seemed to have withdrawn back into herself and was looking around at the mess they had made in the last few minutes. When she looked up and saw Poppy approaching she carefully clambered back out of the bath and held her hand out, presumably for the towel. She handed it over without a second thought assuming that the distinctly independent child intended to dry herself off. Instead however she dropped to her knees and began trying to mop up the water that was lying on the tiled floor. Poppy knelt down the instant she saw what was happening.

"Duilich." The child said when she tilted her head up gently to look her in the eye.

"What are we going to do with you? It's ok – it's only water." She said smiling trying to reassure her that she really hadn't done anything wrong. Taking another towel she scooped her up into her arms and carried her back through to the ward where it was much warmer. "I'll tell you what – we'll get you dressed and then we'll go clean up in there, how about that?" She continued to talk as she dried her off, tying her hair back out of the way, at least until she had pulled on the newly shrunken black dress and underwear.

Once she was dressed, Poppy picked up the brush she had located earlier and began to gently work out the tangles in the long ebony strands. It was quite clear as she began using her wand to gently dry the hair that there was definitely a natural bouncy curl to it and so with a final flick of her wand she dried the rest and marvelled at the perfect, if slightly wild, curls. Minerva pulled a few of them down in front of her face and after playing with them a moment looked up and with a little smile, and eyes bright said: "Tapadh leibh."

"My pleasure." Poppy replied on instinct. Pulling on the elasticised ballet pumps that had been the closest thing that either of the woman had been able to come to creating shoes for the girl, she stood back and took it in. It was hardly ideal but it'd certainly do for the rest of today and she made a mental note to speak to Albus or someone else about acquiring some proper clothing and the rest for her. Lifting her up and gently setting her still bare-feet on the ground, she took her by the hand and led her back to the bathroom where between the two of them they managed to clean up in a few minutes.

**A/N: **Ok – I'm going to say this before the translations (winks at Morfiniel) this is where I begin to take a few liberties with the translations. In any case here we go;

Mèin? – mine?

Cùlan do? – hair to?

Ah bheil sibh ag siabann? – Do you want the soap?

Duilich – Sorry.

Tapadh leibh – Thank you.

Right – thanks again to M, hope you enjoyed this, let me know either way. Thanks for reading

xLx


	9. Chapter 9

**Revert To Type**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 9.**

As he stalked down the corridor, Severus was conscious of only slowing his pace just a little to accommodate for the girl following closely on his heels. It wasn't until they came to the main stairs that he was aware of any problem at all. The girl, as he had taken to calling her, had been at his side or as good as, since they had left the hospital wing, but when he was several steps down the flight of stairs she was still standing up at the top. Turning to see what on earth was holding her up, he was just in time to see her take an unsteady step downwards and overbalance.

He had cast the charm before he had even thought, years of duelling practice making his reflexes sharper than most people's. Subsequently, he halted her fall before she had hit the solid marble face first, but only just. Quickly he grabbed her by the waist and righted her. A glance told him she hadn't hurt herself seriously and although her eyes were tearing up she was biting her lip in an adamant statement that she would not cry. Even if it was grudgingly, he had to admit that this was quite a feat.

"And are we to assume that this Gaelic speaking household in the middle of nowhere also had no stairs, Miss McGonagall?" He asked as she settled herself into his arms, despite his initial intentions to set her back down again. Thinking about it, it really oughtn't to have come as a great surprise and he had to admit that these deep-cut monstrosities of steps were likely not the best place to learn. In any case he conceded and carried her down to the Entrance Hall.

When they reached the stairs down to the dungeons however, he carefully set her back on her feet. Glancing around he hoped that everyone really was at dinner, as they ought to be, for he had no desire for anyone to see what he was about to do now. Then again he'd be damned if he was going to carry the child around for the next… well, however long she was with them for. Taking a few steps downward, he turned back towards her and taking both her hands in his own tried to guide her down. He took a step backward so that she really had no choice but to move forward and slowly and a little apprehensively she did just that. Using her grip on his fingers to help her balance she managed the set of four steps and as she reached the flat she looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"Well done." He said letting the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. "Not exactly a world changing achievement but promising none the less." Letting go of just one hand he started down the next stretch of corridor. They took the next set of stairs in a similar fashion but when they came to the third and last flight she continued on without waiting for his other hand. Using an arm to steady herself against the wall she slowly and carefully descended them and Severus was a little taken aback by the pride he felt at her success.

"Well Madame – lets hope that you're just as quick at picking up languages, huh?" He said and was met by another quizzical look. By the time that they had arrived at the tapestry which covered the entrance to his quarters, she reinserted her little finger into her mouth. Muttering the password he led his 'guest' in and then was immediately struck by the fact that there was already a fire blazing in the grate. It wasn't that he didn't usually light one, it was just that well…he usually did it himself.

However, Poppy had said that the elves had been down in order to make his second bedroom habitable. He might have pondered the situation longer if it weren't for the fact that he could feel the weight of the young girl leaning up against his leg. The child was obviously exhausted, despite having slept for several hours during the day, but the previous night had been nothing if not unusual. Leaning down, he picked her up again and headed for the seldom opened door off the living space in his quarters. The room wasn't large but there was more than enough room for the single bed and chest of drawers that were the only significant pieces of furniture there.

"Right, well this is your room for the time being." He told her as he sat her down on the edge of the bed and turned back towards the drawer. Opening the top-one he found three or four garments neatly folded. He pulled out the nightshirt that she had been wearing when they had found her, and returned to the bed. He was more than mildly amused to find 'Minerva' trying futilely to undo the back of her dress.

"I'm afraid your arms are too short for that to work." He told her as he undid the buttons quickly. Out of curiosity though, he stood back to see what she would do. Shrugging the fabric off her shoulders, she let the dress fall to the ground and reached for her nighty. After she had donned it she picked up the dress and after looking around, she walked over and placed it carefully on the chair that sat in the corner. Severus was beginning to feel that this child was going to be far more self-sufficient than most. When she returned it dawned on him that he really ought to brush her teeth and perhaps even point out the connecting door that also led from the bathroom to his bed chamber. Holding out a hand she took it and he walked her over to the door talking her through everything on the way.

"This is the bathroom, and ah, the elves managed to find you a toothbrush." In order for her to reach the sink he had to pick her up and hold her there but once again she seemed more than capable of dealing with the brushing herself. Once they were done he opened another door and guided her across the threshold.

"Sibh?" She asked pointing at him and then at the bed.

"Yes." He replied with a nod. She certainly wasn't slow. She gave a thoughtful nod then turned on her heel and walked back to her room and hopped up onto the bed and pulled off her pumps. It was only when he was rearranging the covers on her bed that he remembered the cuddly toy that Albus had so carefully left in his possession earlier that day. He retrieved it from the living room and certainly wasn't expecting the response that he received when he returned.

"Lamblet!" The girl cried, bouncing out of the bed and running towards him. Severus couldn't supress a chuckle as she took the creature and held it next to her chest, inhaling deeply. After a moment though she held it at arms length as if examining it.

"Tha e atharraich." She said looking up at him. He supposed that she had noticed that this was not exactly the same Lamblet that she knew but she seemed to accept it none the less as after shrugging she took it back to the bed with her. He followed her again and sat on the edge of the bed as she snuggled into the pillows.

"Goodnight Minerva. I shall see you in the morning." He told her, feeling an inexplicable desire to run his hand through the soft curls that covered the pillows.

"Mar sin anmoch." She murmured as she rolled onto her side. After a moment he muttered 'nox' and all of the lights went out, bar another softly glowing orb that sat on top of the dressing table. He made his way out of the room and gently closed the door behind him. After pouring himself a drink, which he felt he really did deserve after the distinctly bizarre day he had had all in all, he sat down at his desk to write a note to Remus. It had become fairly obvious that his plans for the weekend were going to have to be changed quite dramatically.

Once he was done and had sent the message away with his own owl, he sat back and realised for the first time quite how tired he really was. He supposed this was hardly surprising since he had had no sleep at all the previous night. Draining the last of the whiskey in his glass, he went to put the bottle away and was struck by the memory of who had given him that particular bottle of Talisker. For someone who drank infrequently and then only ever in moderation, Minerva McGonagall did have, or at least had had, an incredible eye for a nice vintage.

This bottle had been his last birthday present and he noticed that now this seemed quite …meaningful to him. Shaking his head he blamed the odd over-emotional response on his exhaustion rather than looking any deeper. As he began drifting off to sleep he was glad for the early night, as he more than suspected that tomorrow and the meeting it would likely bring with Draco's remaining parent, would be something of a trial for all involved.

**A/N:**

Sibh? – You?

Tha e atharraich – It is changed. (literally)

Mar sin anmoch – Goodnight

(and yes Lamblet is still just a butchering of regular English, even if my post-facto beta has abducted the name….)

I love this chapter. Sorry just had to say that grin Hope you liked it to, let me know in any case. Thanks for taking the time to read and especially to those of you who are faithful in your reviewing grin

xLx

PS – thank you M!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Revert To Type**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**A/N: **Translations can be found at the bottom, thanks to M (my beta), all of you who have been reviewing so regularly and to Rachel and Steue for ensuring that another one off wont be finished for quite some time grin

**Chapter 10.**

Narcissa pulled the brush through her hair one last time before gently laying it back down on the polished surface of the bureau. She was procrastinating and she knew it, for she had little desire to go where she had been summoned. 'Summoned' was perhaps the wrong word though. No one summoned her any more, not that that was a bad thing. The truth told she was eternally grateful for the fact.

She missed Lucius terribly, but the way of life had never been one she would have chosen for any of them. It was at times like this that she missed her husband most though, for if he had still been alive she was certain that he would have been at the school now no doubt dealing with the Headmaster and likely insuring Draco's tenure at the school. But though she loved her son more than life itself, she was less than convinced that that was what he needed. She knew that if he was going to live anything approximating a normal life, then he was going to have to start learning quickly.

He had been raised in his father's image, to serve a power that no longer existed, and was instilled with values that she had never truly believed in. The end of the war though had come just in time to give him a chance. Unfortunately, it seemed that he was not so keen on the idea. With a final glance in the mirror she stood and, taking her cloak from the house elf that stood demurely by the door, stepped outside. She arrived outside the gates of the castle shortly thereafter, and took a moment to take it in before beginning the walk up to the front door. It had been years since she had last visited the castle and she was surprised at the sense of homecoming she felt as she neared the door.

She was met at the entrance by Flitwick, whom she remembered from her last year at school. The short man, that she remembered for his friendly manner, was silent the whole journey up the many staircases to what she assumed was the Headmaster's office.

"Please, take a seat Mrs. Malfoy." Dumbledore greeted her upon her entry.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting." She apologised, glancing around and spotting Draco already seated before the Headmaster's desk.

"It's quite all right." He replied. "There is someone else I'm still hoping might join us." She took the seat he gestured towards and perched on the edge. She looked back towards her son, and this time caught his eye – it wasn't long, however, before he glanced away. "In any case I think we ought to be able to start now." Dumbledore said sitting himself down. "I'm sure Draco has given you his account of what happened on Thursday afternoon already."

She nodded as she had received a letter the previous evening and as he recounted what it was that seemed the official course of events. The two were not entirely different apart from where 'I might have…'s became 'It seems that he…' Through it all, Draco remained stony faced. Just as Dumbledore came to the end of what had happened in the class, there was a knock on the door.

When it opened Severus Snape entered, which was hardly a surprise as he was her son's Head of House. It was odd; their relationship had become a little strained since the rather obvious parting of ways at the end of the war, when her husband had been killed by the Aurors and Potions Master hailed something of a hero, but even still she had a huge respect for him. Perhaps even more than she had had previously, and she had privately hoped that Draco would have taken him as a role model. Her train of thought was interrupted, however, by the realisation that he wasn't alone.

"Apologies for our lateness Headmaster, we were delayed a little by a few curious students."

"Understandable I suppose. I shall make an official announcement at lunch that will hopefully put a damper on the rumour mill."

"I suspect that may be somewhat futile, but never mind."

"Perhaps. However there is someone here I would like you to meet, Draco." The older man said. "Halò a Minerva."

"Halò a Albus." Came the quiet yet confident greeting from the small figure that was tucked in beside the dark haired man.

"Draco, this is Minerva McGonagall – aged about three years. Minerva seo Draco agus a Màthair."

"Mar sin maduinn." She said looking first to one then the other. Narcissa couldn't quite compute what it was that she was seeing before her now. The girl, she supposed, held a slight resemblance to the stern Transfigurations professor she remembered from her time at the school and the woman her son had complained about on occasion. She eventually tore her eyes away from the admittedly attractive little girl and looked towards Draco. It was plain to see that he was just as surprised at this as she was, however, there was also a rather harrowing look if guilt, if not anything that she could describe as remorse per se.

"I think you'll find it quite understandable that I really have no option but to ask Draco to leave the school." Dumbledore continued, after the Head of Slytherin had settled himself and his charge down on the spare seat.

"Of course." She replied, after all she had hardly been expecting anything else.

"However," Severus cut in. "it is in no-ones best interests for us to abandon you entirely Mr Malfoy. Young people are prone to do stupid things, I know that better than anyone perhaps, but Draco has had several warnings and I was more than clear as to where his behaviour was likely to lead, were he not to reform at least a little. In any case, I will tell you now – that if you require assistance in deciding what it is that you are to do now, than I would be more than willing to assist." Narcissa was a little thrown by this offer but none the less grateful. "It would be advantageous perhaps, if Draco were at least able to finish his NEWTs."

"Did it ever occur to any of you to ask what it is that I want!? Maybe this is the best thing that could have happened!"

"Draco!" She admonished her son's outburst automatically, as she turned to see him standing there, fists balled at his sides.

"Well it's true! It just means that I can start earlier!"

"Start what, Mr Malfoy?" Asked the Headmaster, his calm words like oil on troubled waters.

"Start searching for them." Though this statement lacked the fire of the previous statement, his conviction was written clearly on her son's face. Narcissa was too stunned to respond; it was Severus who seemed stirred to action first. She watched as he stood and unthinkingly held the girl who had been seated on his knee over the desk to the Headmaster. The older man took her into his arms while the Slytherin turned to face his (former) student.

"Who do you want to look for Draco?" He asked, though she was fairly certain that they all knew the answer. The tone of his voice as he faced Draco was subtly different from anything Narcissa had ever heard from him.

"I want to find them. I know they could have done it! He's done it before and if he were going to take anyone with him it would have been father!" The first statement was quickly followed by the second, his pace and anguish obviously increasing until she could see the tears welling in his eyes. "He was always his Master's most valuable…most useful… if he thought he was going to need assistance…he would have taken him…taken father with him."

If the mother had been stunned before, she was as good as frozen now. This outpouring from her son was certainly not what she had been expecting. The venom that it had begun as, faded into the almost hysterical pleas of a child, her child, too far adrift to grab hold of any lifeline she felt capable of throwing. She was brought out of her own swirling tide of emotions as Severus dropped to his knees before the boy, who had fallen back into his seat.

"Draco! Listen to me. Your father is gone and he is not coming back." The other man uttered these words only once and the truth, that Narcissa suspected her son had known deep down all along, seemed to sink in at last. He did not fight or yell or deny that what he was being told was true but the floodgates opened and for the first time that she could recall since he had reached his fifth birthday, he cried.

**A/N: **

_Halò - _Hello

_Minerva seo Draco agus a Màthair – _Minerva, this is Draco and his mother.

_Mar sin maduinn _– Good morning.

I know that this chapter is a little different from all the others thus far (and for at least as far ahead as I've written grin) but for some reason I couldn't just leave Draco out of it. This is pretty much it for him, at least for a while and again I would really love to here what you think of this.

Thanks for taking the time to read

xLx


	11. Chapter 11

**REVERT TO TYPE**

**Chapter 11.**

Severus had never been the most comfortable of people when it came to dealing with emotional outbursts, but despite what certain people seemed to believe, it had been necessary for him to learn to cope with them. Slytherins were, after all just as prone to them as the members of any of the other Houses (well perhaps with the exception of the Hufflepuffs). In any case, he opened his arms instinctively giving the Draco the control of his actions, and it seem as though his actions were automated also, for he suspected a level-headed Malfoy heir would not have welcomed an embrace from anyone so readily and certainly not in public.

However that is exactly what he did. He did not shout or yell or do any of the other things that many would have predicted. Severus knew that what they were seeing was a little boy who had lost his father and had had everything he had been brought up to believe and expect thrown up in the air. He genuinely believed that there was still hope Draco, but it was the simple truth that despite the light treatment he had received from the school that should the Ministry choose to press charges in two weeks time there was absolutely nothing the potions master or anyone else could do about it. He told Narcissa as much when after a time Draco had pulled himself together again and mother and son were getting ready to leave.

The woman had looked him in the eye and nodded a little before thanking them both and ushering her only son out of the room. Neither of the two men left said anything once they had left. Severus made his way over to the window and watched as a few minutes later the pair walked slowly down the path towards the gate. As he watched, he made a mental, if somewhat abstract, note to have Draco's things sent on as soon as possible.

He was only drawn out of his thoughts when a gentle tug on the foot of his robe made him look down and see the girl he had temporarily forgotten trying to pull herself up by the fairly low window ledge to see out and inadvertently pulled? at the cloth in the process. With hands beneath her arms, he hoisted her up so that she could kneel on the stone and watched absentmindedly as she raised a hand to wave at the quickly shrinking pair.

"_Mar sin liebh."_ She said quietly.

"Yes," Albus echoed, still staring into the middle distance in front of his desk "Goodbye."

After another few minutes silence, the Headmaster snapped back into active mood and Severus realised that there was little he more he could do for the time being.

"Well," Albus began. "Perhaps you two ought to take a trip into Diagon Alley." He suggested in that special tone of voice that conveyed that he wasn't really suggesting so much as telling.

"What is so desperately needed that it has to be acquired today?" He asked and received a raised eyebrow in return.

"Do you not think it might be advisable to get the child some clothes Severus?"

"She has clothes! It's not as if I'm letting her run around naked." He suppressed a blush at the thought of letting his fellow head of house, whatever her age, doing that.

"Yes, you're right; she has a single set of ill-fitting, impractical clothes. In any case, it'll be a wonderful bonding experience for you both and I've ordered some books for you from Flourish and Blots which should be in today." Sometimes the Head of Slytherin wondered why he even bothered to speak.

As he watched the child in question turn around and quite happily jump down from her perch he realised that if she was going to be staying in the school, even for a few days, there were certain things she would need. After all, though the Headmaster's rooms were perfectly warm, it was heading fast into Autumn and she had nothing in the way of an extra layer to put on top of the dress. Not to mention that he doubted if the soft leather ballet pumps would survive the harsh wear of the stone floors for long.

However, it seemed that the Headmaster had thought both these problems through and quickly provided temporary solutions by shrinking a black v-neck that he suspected had been Minerva's to begin with (it certainly wasn't the Headmaster's as Severus was almost certain the older man owned nothing that was entirely one colour). He then transfigured the pumps so that the sole was somewhat more substantial and the uppers a little more durable.

"She ought to have her shoes fitted properly though – It's very important when they're young. Or so I'm led to believe." He merely inclined his head a little in acquiescence. Well, he supposed this at least meant that they would be out of the castle when the Headmaster spoke to the students and explained what had actually occurred.

They made there way down from the Headmaster's office and straight out the front door. Severus was a little surprised as the child at his side skipped away in front of him when they set off down the long path that led towards the Castle's gates and then on to the village. It seemed as if walking distances wasn't going to be an issue in any case. When they arrived in the village, it was still relatively quiet (Severus was more than thankful that this was not one of the weekends of what the towns folk had taken to calling 'the regular invasion' by the students.)

Much to his relief, they also didn't have to wait more than a minute for a public Floo to become available. It dawned on the Potion's master just before stepping into the fire, that it would probably be better were he to carry his companion, as he assumed that this journey was likely to be another first for her. When they arrived at their destination, just off Diagon Alley, he was relieved to see that though a little disorientated, Minerva seemed none the worse for wear from the experience. Placing her back on the ground, he took her hand and headed off into the fray. Mentally listing all of the places that they would have to visit he tried to extrapolate the most efficient route that they could take as he wound in amongst the other shoppers.

He was just beginning to curse the Saturday morning crowds that were jostling and vying for space around him, when he realised that something was wrong. Looking down to where the young girl was still holding onto his hand, he realised that perhaps it would be more accurately said that she was clinging onto his hand for all she was worth. She was standing as close to his leg as she could now that they had stopped, and the look on her face was as close a portrait of sheer terror as any he had seen in his chequered history.

He wasn't certain if it were possible for a child so young to have a panic attack, but all of her observable behaviour, alongside every ounce of intuition he had, told him that that was what was happening. In the next instant he had swept her up off the ground and into his arms, cocooning her as best he could, as the heaving mass of people seemed to snap back into focus around him. As he turned, trying to see the quickest way to escape the throng, he cursed himself and the Headmaster, for not realising that the child would, in all likelihood never have been in close proximity to more than two or three people at once and therefore would naturally be more than a little perturbed when thrown into a melee such as this.

He hadn't realised how far his long strides had taken them from the quieter side-streets but he was just about to turn and come back from where they had come when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Severus?!" Remus was making headway towards them at an impressive rate. "Is this her then?" He asked as he arrived at their side. He nodded tersely in the affirmative.

"What…?" The werewolf began, slightly confusedly, as he placed a hand on Minerva's back. This resulted in the child drawing herself closer to her protector a shift that resulted in, to his dismay, the Potions Master being able to feel her racing heartbeat against his own chest. "She's terrified!" Remus said withdrawing the obviously unwelcome touch.

"I don't think the crowds are agreeing with her." Was all Severus said. The Slytherin was more than grateful when his partner didn't push him for more than that at that particular moment in time. After glancing around them, Remus turned back and offered an option that the other man could barely believe he himself had not managed to think of. "Why don't we take her back to the flat? Give her a chance to calm down somewhere quiet?" Now that Severus thought about it, he realised that the flat in question was only a few streets away and that it was by far the best refuge within the immediate area. He nodded again and followed Remus as he adeptly wove through the crowds towards their haven.

**A/N: **I know this wasn't one of the most stunningly exciting chapters but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Let me know either way.

Linds

xxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Revert To Type**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 12.**

Remus Lupin took an exit off the wizarding thoroughfare before he would normally have left the main road, all the while mindful of the man following him and perhaps more importantly, the child he held in his arms. It was odd, he had never deluded himself that Severus job was either easy or safe, just as he had never really been convinced that he didn't enjoy it. However, both the Potions master letter and the one he had received earlier that morning from Albus Dumbledore had caught him somewhat unawares.

Perhaps it was due to the age-old syndrome by which those you respected in your child hood become invulnerable in your eyes, or maybe it was just because he had let his guard slip knowing that Severus had been away from the front line so to speak. In any case, he was struggling to reconcile what he had seen of this terrified youngster with this fearless down-to-earth head of house he had met as a petrified first-year.

As the noise of the crowds behind them dwindled away he became aware that Severus was talking quietly, a soft stream of reassuring words that from what he understood of the situation 'Minerva' would not understand. The gentle baritone was comforting in and of it's self though, or at least Remus would have said so, even if he was perhaps not the most impartial judge in this case.

The journey to his home, and Severus's over the last few summer holidays, was at best ten minutes from Diagon Alley and today they were certainly not hanging about. When they arrived at the front of their building, Remus pushed open the glass doors and held them so that his companion could enter. From then he followed Severus up the stairs and when they reached the door on the first floor, paused so that the wards could recognise the Slytherin and let them enter without challenge.

As Severus walked through into the sitting room and settled in 'his' chair Remus headed into the kitchen and not certain what else to do, put the kettle on. He stood in the door that led into the main room of their compact, but stylish, flat and leaning against the jamb he simply watched the way his partner interacted with his new charge. Though he kept talking softly, the werewolf could see him gently trying to get her to loosen her iron grip on the front of his robes but it was fairly obvious she was not having it.

Quietly Remus walked across the room and switched on the hifi and turned the volume down low. He knew for a fact, which CD was in the player having been listening to it before he had left earlier. This particular album was a favourite and had been a gift several years ago from a former professor. Severus looked over at him and twitched the corner of his mouth upwards in recognition of the moment of inspiration as the soft fiddle ballad began. Returning to the kitchen, which, at Severus insistence, was stunningly well equipped, he poured water into the café tier before setting out to find a glass and filling it with milk for their visitor.

By the time he arrived back, tray in hand, it seemed that there had certainly been some improvement. Though she still held onto the heavy black fabric, Remus could now see more of her than just a mop of raven curls. Setting the tray down on the coffee table, he couldn't help but note that despite some fairly obvious differences the girl sitting on Severus lap did look remarkably like the Minerva McGonagall they knew. The alabaster skin (now dusted with freckles) the dark blue eyes seeming almost too big for her face and certainly appeared too wise for her years.

He also couldn't help but notice the similarities between the two of them, the black hair, pale complexion and dark clothes making him realise that it wouldn't take a huge leap to for a stranger to assume that they were father and daughter. Once he had poured and handed Severus a mug, he sat down on the sofa and the two of them began conversing in quiet tones. It seemed that their amateurish attempts at reassured the girl were being somewhat successful as a while later Minerva edged off Severus knee and slowly made her way across to the table. Glancing between to the two men, neither of who moved at all, she picked up the glass of milk that Remus had left earlier. The werewolf found the steady look he received over the top of the glass entirely endearing.

"She's certainly gorgeous." He said quietly, still mindful that they didn't want to unsettle her any more for the time being.

"Should I be worried?" Severus asked as he helped her back onto his knee. "Are you trying to steal Moony away from me little lady?" He asked with a light voice and a teasing smile, for the first time since he had met this child he saw her smile. Then she began to giggle as long adept fingers began to tickle her. He could barely believe this was the man he knew so well.

He was more than aware that there was far more to Severus than even he knew but this natural paternal behaviour was so startling that he wasn't certain this was his lover at all. The note he had received the previous night had been some what more in character, short, terse and emphasising the disrupture all this was causing to his schedule with no sign of the affection that was quite clearly growing between them. However, he supposed that the incident this morning might have done the trick in making the other man a little more open with his feelings.

A shriek brought Remus back to the present though and for fear that the Slytherin was on the verge of making the girl ill she was laughing so hard, he decided to intervene. Crossing the space between them quickly he plucked her out of her tormentors grasp. Had he thought about it for any length of time before hand, he might have decided that this was not necessarily a particularly good idea, luckily though Minerva didn't seem to object over much. She clamped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, burying her face in his shoulder where he could feel her giggling against him.

"Spoil sport." Severus said flatly, getting up and pouring himself more coffee. Remus retreated back to the sofa, twisting the child round so that she sat across his legs and said 'thanks' when Severus appeared with a fresh cup for him as well. After she had settled dawn a little, Minerva shuffled around on his lap until she was able to look at him. It was an odd feeling, these deep blue eyes studying him intently, what she was looking for he wasn't entirely sure but whatever the test he seemed to pass as a moment later she smiled again and spoke up.

"_Is mise _Minerva Anna McGonagall. _Dè an t-aimn a th'oirbh_?"

"Hello Minerva." He said returning a smile.

"Seo Moony." Severus said perching on the arm of the settee and gesturing towards Remus. He made a face but then supposed that the nickname was as good as any.

A half hour later, it would be impossible for anyone who walked in to realise what kind of rather bizarre morning the three individuals had had. Minerva was sitting cross-legged in front of the coffee table busily putting a place mat back together that had been cut into an impromptu jigsaw. Remus at first had cut it into eight fairly large segments but she had completed that in a mater of seconds so since then they had been gradually increasing the number of pieces. Now it was resting at about 64 he thought and although she had yet to fit them all back together she was making progress and seemed quite happy to keep trying while the two men sat on the sofa and discussed the events of the last few days.

They had never been a 'cuddly' couple per-se but they were sitting close and as Severus told him about the meeting with Draco and his mother, Remus slid a little lower and rested his head against his shoulder.

"Poor kid." Was all Remus could say when he was done.

"Mmmm. He certainly hasn't had it easy." Was the only response he received as they slipped into a comfortable silence.

"We should probably get going. It seems we have quite a bit of shopping to do." Severus said a few minutes later beginning to stir next to him.

"I was thinking," he began sitting upright again, "you could leave her here if you like – I'll keep an eye on her while you go into town and get what you need."

"Unfortunately that would lead to one or two problems in that I have never actually been required to buy children's clothes before. In any case, I think we might be better getting this over with or at least trying to. After all if she's going to be staying in a castle with 400 rampant teenagers she's going to have to get used to it." He smiled at this. It was, he supposed quite true and certainly a very Severus view on the problem.

"Fair enough." He conceded. "Mind if I join you?"

"Course not." Came the reply along with a peck on the cheek before the Slytherin picked up the tray and headed back for the kitchen. "We'll need someone to carry the bags in any case." Remus rolled his eyes at this but turning round to look at their charge, discovered that Minerva was watching them both with an almost comical interest.

**A/N: **Well I hope you enjoyed this short but sweet instalment - I personally like this chapter but then again I like quite a lot of this fic grin

Let me know what you think either way though

Thanks

xLx


	13. Chapter 13

**Revert To Type**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 13.**

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Severus said looking at the ground and shaking his head back and forth. He had never been the world's greatest fan of shopping, certainly not for clothes, but apparently shopping for children was even more unpleasant than that.

Their second foray into the hectic Saturday morning crowds had been much more successful; he had carried the child from the word go and although she had certainly not been overly comfortable to begin with, she had eventually relaxed enough to start peeking curiously at the passers by. Their first (and thus far only) stop had been Madame Malkin's and an hour later the Potions master was at a loss as to what they had actually achieved.

"But they're so sweet and she loves them Sev!" Remus was trying to do the Puppy dog eyes again.

"No." He said again. They had started from the inside out apparently, so now he was sitting on a bench outside the changing rooms next to a pile of a dozen pair of pants and vests, assorted socks and tights of various colours, several fairly practical dresses a couple of skirts and pairs of trousers, copious t-shirts and other tops, a woollen sweeter and four cardigans, a set of robes and an outdoor cloak. Now however they were talking about shoes. They had settled on a pair of black leather t-bars that would do for pretty much everything but it seemed that the werewolf had other ideas.

"Oh come on Severus."

"I said no." He re-iterated as he wondered what the hell anyone observing this scene would think. Minerva was sitting on a little stool swinging her legs back and forth and wiggling her toes inside her tights. Remus was sitting on the floor next to her holding the offending items of footwear and Madame Malkin (who had insisted on helping them herself despite how hectic the main shop down stairs was) was kneeling in front of the young girl with a quietly amused look on her face that was beginning to irritate him immensely.

"Why not?" Remus asked petulantly.

"They're not practical."

"Why not?"

"You know – anyone would think you were the child Moony."

"Oh come on… what harm would it do?"

"I am not going to be seen to out-fit my charge in anything quite so… so… so…."

"Gryffindor?" The Gryffindor suggested.

"Precisely." He agreed, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.

"Oh please. That is so pathetic Severus – I can't believe you are making all this fuss over a pair of red shoes." Actually Severus himself was beginning to wonder why he was bothering.

It wasn't as if they were totally ridiculous after all. The burnished red leather wasn't obtusely 'in-your-face', as his students would have put it, and Minerva had proved that she could deal with buckles perfectly well (that she could fasten them herself had been the first rule he had laid down about footwear). He had also spotted the way her eyes had lit up when she had first laid eyes on them. The Potion Master was just thinking about giving up when he was offered a way out with surrender.

"Well if you wont buy them for her I will." Remus said with conviction standing up and putting his hands on his hips.

"Fine." He said repressing a smile and standing up to. "Now please tell me we're done here?"

Another hour later the three of them were sequestered in a shadowy corner of the Leaky Cauldron. Remus had made them stop off to buy shampoo and a hairbrush on the way, which had resulted in another minor skirmish. He was a potion expert why in Merlin's name the Werewolf felt the need to insist that he _buy_ shampoo for her he had no idea. In any case, they had eventually arrived and now as Severus looked at the menu he was faced with another dilemma.

"Any idea as to what she'll eat?" He asked somewhat reluctantly as Remus perused his copy. The girl sitting between them now, quite happily drinking her water and observing the other patrons as they moved about in front of their booth.

"Hmmmm. You don't have any idea?"

"Well, I know she likes her porridge salted." He offered rather feebly. "And I think Poppy gave her soup for lunch yesterday…"

"Well that's a start." Remus said, flashing him a smile that managed to warm him despite the chill of despair that was beginning to settle as he realised that he really had no clue about children at all. He was brought out of his thoughts when his partner continued. "Well I'm going to have soup and maybe some sandwiches. Tom would likely bring Minerva here a small bowl. What about you?"

"Hmmm, oh, probably the same." He answered absentmindedly.

They ordered at the bar and Remus was proved right when Tom was more than willing to dole out a 'children's portion'. Severus suspected that he was simply being helpful out of a desire to get some information about who it was that they were looking after. He supposed however, that a couple like himself and Remus, who had always stuck out from the crowd somewhat, appearing with a small child might raise some questions. Well at least the news of just who this child was, or at least, who she had been, was still under wraps for the time being.

When he arrived back at the table Lupin was playing some ridiculous game that involved him trying to flick coins into the ashtray. Minerva was sitting with her head cocked slightly to the watching him with a slightly bemused expression, as if she weren't sure what the point of the exercise was. In true pub fashion their food arrived in dribs and drabs, the sandwiches before the soup. They left them to one side and continued to discuss just how many Weasley's that he was likely to have to teach before he got to an appropriate age to retire.

The Gryffindor got distracted after a few minutes though and Severus followed his gaze down to their charge who was at present studying the menu carefully. Or at least, that's what she appeared to be doing. They both watched in silence as she peered over the top of the laminated sheet and studied Remus's bacon roll before running a finger down the list and stopping at the correct item. She did exactly the same for the cheese sandwich sitting next to him before either of them spoke.

"Do you think…?" Moony ventured. "That she might be able to read English even if she can't speak or understand it spoken?"

"I suppose…" He began, "that it might actually make sense. After all, I suspect the majority of the books that her father would read wouldn't be printed in Gaelic."

"Still – being able to read that well at that age would be unusual wouldn't it?"

"Somehow I suspect that Minerva was never a _normal_ child." The girl looked up at the use of her name and he raised an eyebrow as he looked back. A small smile crept onto her face before the moment was interrupted by the somewhat tardy arrival of the rest of their food.

They sat quite happily in silence as they all ate, the noise from the rest of the Inn's patrons providing a muffled backdrop for them. Severus looked up from where he was busily cutting one half of his sandwiches into more manageable sized pieces for Minerva, when Remus spoke.

"You know how I said Albus had sent me a letter this morning?" He asked placing his spoon down and pushing his bowl away.

"Yes." He replied not sure where this was headed.

"Well I suppose the main reason he did was that," he paused but Severus said nothing. "Well, that he'd like me to cover Minerva's classes for the time being." He finished in something of a rush.

"Oh." Was all he said out loud as his mind tried to rush off in a million different directions at once. "And are you going to accept?"

"I already have. It was going to be a surprise – well until I saw you earlier." This was said with the ridiculously boyish smile that seemed to attract every young female within a two-mile radius and had an unnerving habit of sending a shudder down his back.

"Indeed?"

"Indeed. Hope you don't mind."

"Why should I? And as Madam here seems to approve you can take babysitting duty." A quirk of an eyebrow and he had the werewolf rolling his eyes.

Once they had eaten their fill they headed back out, but before they had stepped through the arch both men took a firm hold of one of the girls hands each. It was a relatively short trip across the road to Flourish and Blots and the crowds seemed to have dissipated a little from earlier. When they reached there destination Severus noted that, though he suspected that it would be hours before he got the felling back in the two fingers the girl had been squeezing, and she was still somewhat anxious, her face lit up when they stepped inside the readers paradise.

"I need to go pick up the books Albus ordered." Severus told Moony who was still holding on to the child's hand as she gazed wondrously about.

"Sure – we'll meet you at the cash desk then?" Though it was phrased as a question, the two of them had disappeared between the shelves before he had a chance to answer. It was his turn to roll his eyes now as he wondered when he would be able to drag them out of here.

He cornered an assistant and told him the order number he was here to collect before beginning to peruse the shelves himself. Twenty minutes later the stack of books the Headmaster had ordered (containing everything from teach yourself Gaelic to parenting guides – all of which had resulted in some odd looks from the staff) were wrapped and ready for delivery to his quarters. As with Madame Malkin's Albus had been in touch already it seemed and made arrangements for anything that was needed to be put on a separate tab that he suspected the Headmaster would pick up himself at the end of the day, but even still Severus couldn't help but wonder if they weren't all going a bit over the top, baring in mind that the child wouldn't necessarily be with them very long. He was just paying for his own purchases when Remus appeared with a ball, of what he assumed was child, in his arms.

"We were reading a story and she fell asleep on me." He said quietly. This seemed true enough, for now the girl was laying up against the other man's chest, her head resting on his shoulder, pinkie firmly in mouth and her eyes closed.

"Well in that case, maybe it's time we headed back to the castle…"

"Actually," Remus interjected. "There are one or two things…" He stepped aside to reveal an assistant carrying a rather large pile of assorted books.

"Moony." He growled.

"Oh calm down would you. There's a couple that I've been looking for, for a while, one on Quidditch that I know Harry will love, one for you and a couple for the little lady." Shaking his head but knowing that it really wasn't worth while arguing with him, he simply stood back and watched with something akin to amusement while he tried to deal with the process of paying and arranging delivery without any spare hands. Once they were done they headed out the back door that ended up relatively near to the Floo station.

"Coming back with us?" Severus asked nonchalantly.

"Well since the limpet is heading your way, I don't seem to have a huge amount of choice." Came the jovial reply. "In any case, I've been struggling with one of the articles in Transfiguration Monthly - I could pick Minerva's brain abo…" Remus trailed off as they both realised what he had said.

They stood in silence for a moment and Severus wished he knew what to say to break the uneasy tension that had settled over them. Placing a re-assuring hand on the small of the other man's back he guided them towards an empty grate and as they travelled first to Hogsmeade then began walking up towards the castle, the unease vanished to be replaced with something closer to a slight melancholy. They walked in silence until the child in Remus arms shifted and without waking began to hum one of the tunes that they had heard back at the flat earlier. She really was quite comical and it seemed the werewolf couldn't help but chuckle as she snuggled closer to him, which in turn brought a smile to Severus' face. Whatever the next few weeks were going to hold for them, he suspected it would certainly be an interesting journey for all those involved.


	14. Chapter 14

**Revert To Type**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 14.**

Fillius leaned back a little, so he could catch Georgina's eye behind Albus and they exchanged a worried look. The two of them had both offered to make the announcement themselves, or to arrange for the students to be informed of what had happened in their common rooms, something a little less… well it would have left the headmaster a little less vulnerable. And though they had both agreed that he looked far better today than he had yesterday, there was no other way to describe him as he stood in front of the assembled students and faculty and told them as much of what had happened over the last few days, but vulnerable. The charms instructor thought that for the first time since he had met the legendary Albus Dumbledore, the other man looked his age. He spoke calmly, his control was outstanding as he stood there and told them what had happened to the woman few would argue he had, he did, love.

That afternoon the staff room was certainly busier than was usual for a Saturday but the atmosphere was somewhat more subdued. Fillius noticed that there seemed to be an all round surprise that Minerva had been placed in Severus care, and certainly a resounding feeling that they would all like to see her and ensure that the Slytherin hadn't accidentally misplaced her or added her to one of his stranger concoctions. The Ravenclaw was a little disappointed that most of his colleagues seemed so stuck in their beliefs about his fellow head of house.

Oh, he didn't delude himself, Severus Snape was as caustic as ever and he was certainly somewhat prickly to deal with on the surface but since the end of the war there was no doubt that he had loosened up a little. He suspected that that might have quite a lot to do with a certain werewolf though. This thought brought a smile to his face, he remembered seeing the two of them at the Order's Christmas party the year after they had been called together again. Oh, they had been subtle, he doubted those who didn't know them well would have noticed, but there was certainly something. It wasn't until after the defeat of the Dark Lord that they had 'come-out' so to speak.

Though the wizarding community was not totally un-prejudice when it came to individual's sexual orientation the two of them were subtle enough not to attract any more unwanted attention than absolutely necessary. After all, a couple comprising of a former Death Eater-turned spy, and a Werewolf were going to stand out a little whatever their gender and as both had played a fairly major part in the war they were both something akin to celebrities. But they just got on with it, and for that he had a huge amount of respect for them. It was rather sweet really…

Fillius was in the middle of a conversation with Georgina about arranging cover for the Transfiguration classes for the near future when an eerie silence descended upon the great hall at dinner that night. Both of them looked up towards the door just in time to see the entrance that was causing all this astonishment. Severus and Remus were standing either side of the young Minerva, who was looking even cuter than she had done when he had seen her the previous day.

Albus had told the staff that he had sent the Potions master to get some proper clothes and the like for the infant but he was willing to bet that he hadn't been allowed sole choice in what had been purchased. As they walked down the center isle of the room, it seemed that every eye followed them. Little hands gripped those of her protectors tightly but she appeared as calm as anything as they approached the table. Slowly a general murmur began to spread around the room and the silence disappeared entirely as the two men seated their charge and then themselves on the other side of the headmaster from where the charms instructor was positioned.

Thinking about it, he realised that Dumbledore must have been expecting them, as the spaces were clear and there was a pile of cushions, not unlike his own, sitting on the centre chair. He couldn't help but smile as a look of concentration crept over her face as she tried to keep balance in her somewhat precarious position, until Remus had the sense to pull her chair in close so that she was trapped up against the table. Out of experience he also knew that this meant that she actually had a chance of being able to reach her dinner when it arrived. He was fascinated by the interactions between the three of them as they set about eating. Snape transfigured her heavy goblet into a simple glass and poured her water while his partner seemed to be engrossed in identifying child friendly food amongst that which had appeared on the serving dishes.

"You might like to try this." Albus said handing over a bowl filled with creamed potatoes. Fillius couldn't quite believe his eyes when the older man met the three year olds eyes. She tipped her head a little as if contemplating something before carefully wriggling down from her seat. The look on the Potions master's face was classic as she walked calmly around the back of his chair, tugged gently on the Headmaster's sleeve.

"Amhairc!" She said pointing downwards. From where he was sitting Fillius couldn't see what it was she was pointing at but he could see that whatever it was, it had an observable affect on Albus. His shoulders started to shake and the Ravenclaw glanced behind him at where Sylvia was biting her lip. Their apprehension was soon banished when it became clear that their superior was laughing at the child's antics.

"Really Severus," he said with a chuckle as he lifted Minerva up and onto his knee, "red shoes?" The girl quite happily wiggled her feet back and forth at Severus to accentuate this. The Slytherin scowled before rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"I can assure you that we purchased a perfectly sensible pair of black ones. It just seems that it will be a _feat_ to actually get her to wear them." Fillius narrowly avoided snorting out pumpkin juice through his nose.

"That was quite possibly the worst joke I've ever heard you tell Severus." Remus commented.

"However, it proves I do tell them on occasion. In any case it's hardly my fault that I have to dumb down my sense of humour for you to be able to 'catch on' so to speak."

"Well do forgive us mere mortals but I think someone here is ready to eat." Albus said handing the child in question back across so that she could be re-instated in her own seat. The rest of the meal passed in pleasant conversation and a generally light atmosphere and it would have been easy to believe that there guest was simply a relative of one of the two men were it not for the quietly palpable absence of the Deputy Headmistress. The news that Remus was going to be covering Minerva's classes was met fairly well by the staff with most of them having no worries about the werewolf's re-appointment and any who did have issues with it were wise enough to keep their mouths shut.

After the students had finished eating, and staring at their professors, the adults all adjourned to the staff room. All that was, bar Remus who had to return to London to start on his packing if he was to move to the castle the following day, and Severus who had taken a very sleepy looking girl off to bed.

"They really did look like a family, didn't they?" Georgina said as she handed him a cup of tea and sat down at the other end of the sofa.

"Yes, I suspect it probably hasn't done Severus's 'the bat from hell' reputation any good." He added with another smile.

"I'm glad Poppy made the right decision, in any case." His fellow dead of house offered. "Where is she by the way?" She added looking around the room.

"Oh, Xiomara provided her with some more patients after this afternoons practice session." The Hufflepuff chuckled at this. There continued from there a conversation about Quidditch teams that was unusual in that the four teams were much more closely balanced this year than they had been for a long time and therefore the cup was still within both their houses' reach. A few minutes later they were interrupted however, when Albus approached and sat in a high-winged chair opposite them.

"I have been considering the issue of well… child care." He said with a quiet smile. "Having looked at the Potions and Transfigurations class timetables, I think it ought to be possible to have Remus and Severus teach all the senior classes and in almost all cases have one of them free to look after the gi… Minerva. I think that would be the best idea." Fillius nodded in agreement, he knew enough about children to realise that continuity was going to be something of a necessity.

"That sounds most sensible." Georgina agreed. "And it shouldn't be too hard to arrange cover the rest of the time. Especially if the younger classes are only going to be doing theory."

"Well it shall certainly do in the short term. In two weeks we'll have something of a watershed anyway." Dumbledore conceded.

"I'll look into getting the rest of their timetables covered if you like?" He volunteered.

"Oh, thank you." Albus replied a little absently.

"You do know that we'll be here if you need anything Albus?" Georgina interjected. "Anything at all." She reinforced the point, sitting forward and placing a hand on his forearm. Albus smiled softly again before sighing a little.

"Thank you, but at this point in time there seems little for us to do but wait and see what the Department of Magical Advancement come up with." With this the headmaster stood and excused himself.

"Well how about I give you a hand with the time-tabling?" Fillius shook his head a little to clear the reverie that had settled throughout him before accepting her offer.

"It shouldn't be too hard to do, I suspect most people will agree to cover Minerva's classes when they can if they know it's to make it easier to care for Min… I think I'm getting too old of all this." He admitted. "This is going to get terribly confusing." He said with a sigh as they began to look at the class schedules before them.

**A/N:**

Amhairc – _look_

Hey, hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did (or if you didn't) let me know!!!!!

 Review junkie in withdrawal

thanks for reading

xLx


	15. Chapter 15

**Revert To Type**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 15.**

When they reached Severus' rooms, it was to find several House-elves running around unpacking all of the packages that had already arrived from Diagon Alley. Remus, whose arms were beginning to go to sleep from carrying Minerva, headed straight for the spare room, having been told earlier that that was where she had spent the previous night.

He couldn't help but marvel at the rag-doll like quality that all children develop while asleep and was thankful for it as he slipped her out of her clothes and pulled a nightshirt over her head. Knowing how much Severus disliked his private space being invaded he spoke to one of the elves and assured them that he could deal with the rest of the parcels himself.

"Is it normal for them to sleep this much?" Severus asked, appearing in the doorway moments after a soft pop signalled the departure of the elves.

"Concerned?" He asked with a grin.

"Only from the point of view that I promised to keep the DoMA informed of any other possible effects the potion might have had." Came the defensive response.

"Oh, of course." He agreed with mock sincerity. "And in answer to your earlier question, I don't think it's unusual for three year old to take 'nap's in the afternoon. In any case, the last couple of days have been a little stressful. It should hardly be surprising if she's a little exhausted." He returned to the bed and rearranged the covers now that the girl had settled down. "I see that someone found Lamblet then." He continued seeing the girl reach out for the stuffed toy in her sleep, pulling it close and burying her nose in it once she had found it.

"Hmmmm? What? Oh yes. Albus appeared with it yesterday afternoon." The Slytherin replied, seeming to be brought back down to earth before turning on his heel he striding away. Remus could tell by the sound of the door that swung shut a moment later that the other man had retreated back into his office. Shrugging mentally he acknowledged that there was little he would be able to do to try and draw his stubborn ass of a boyfriend out for at least a while.

He found the simple process of unpacking and sorting the child's clothes to be incredibly therapeutic. Leaving out a red polo-neck, black cord dungarees and of course, the red shoes, he couldn't help the warm glow that spread through him at the thought that he had been able to provide something that had provoked her incredible barely concealed glee. It wasn't that he would have wanted to suppress the feeling exactly, only that he was aware that they were going to have to be careful.

It wasn't hard to see that she was doing a startlingly good job at finding a place in Severus heart and certainly had one in his own. This would be fine, more than fine, thought the Werewolf as he recalled the changes that had been so visible in the Slytherin that day, if it was not so likely that her stay with them would be short. He suspected it would be a trial for them if, no, when they had reconcile the girl before them now with the strict Deputy Headmistress. Once he was done folding the garments and things, he retreated back into the sitting room and went to work on the other parcels. An hour later he was drawn out of the book he had found himself immersed in, when the door to the study opened behind him.

"So, what exactly has Albus sought out for us then?" He asked leaning down by Remus' ear.

"This is a basic guide to Gaelic." He replied. "And I've solved a couple of things that were puzzling me."

"What would they be?" Severus drawled as he moved around the couch and sat down.

"Well Minerva, the girl that is, said her name was Minerva _Anna_ McGonagall."

"Well done Moony, you managed to decipher the accent."

"Ha ha." He replied shaking his head at the other man.

"So why was this such an intrigue?"

"Ah, well, I've only ever seen Minerva's full name written down before now but I could have sworn that her middle name was _Anne _not _Anna._"

"I'm assuming that you've managed to decipher this critical problem though?" Despite Severus's condescending attitude Lupin knew that he was only using it as a security blanket of sorts.

"Actually, I have. In Gaelic, names are often pronounced differently, like Peter and Pierre in French."

"Ah, so though her name was written Anne, it's pronounced Anna."

"Yes indeed." He replied and as Severus picked up another book they slipped into silence.

"I was thinking about names earlier." Severus said after another few minutes. "If this is going to be a temporary situation, which believe me I hope it is, it might make the return to the norm easier if there was a clearer separation between this Minerva McGonagall and the Professor McGonagall that the students, and well everybody else, knows. Did that make any sense?"

"A little. So are you suggesting that we might try calling the girl something else?" It might stop him referring to her as 'the girl' or 'the child' either in his head or out loud, which would definitely be a good thing, he added as an after thought.

"Yes I suppose. I don't know if it would be practical – whether she would take to it, but I suppose we could run it past Albus."

"Course. If we went for Anna it might work, it seems fairly clear that she knows that it's part of her name already…"

"So it would be more of an alteration than a change."

"Precisely."

"Well I'm going to try and speak to him about the reading either tonight or tomorrow in any case, so I could bring it up then."

"You might like to speak to Molly Weasley or…" Severus head snapped around at this. "Well do you know anyone else who knows more about children? I hate to point this out to you but neither of us are exactly experts on the subject."

"Which is why I told Poppy that it was ridiculous to place her in my care in the first place." The stress was obviously beginning to tell.

"I'm sure she had her reasons Severus," He said placing a hand on his shoulder. "And no-one could argue that she likes you." The tension that had been building up in his lover's body dissipated a little as he sighed.

"I spoke to Simon at Magical Advancement." The other man said a moment later. This he suspected was what was at the root of this depression in his mood.

"And?" He asked quietly.

"It seems that even _the crème de la crème _haven't been able to get anything useful out of her robes." The sneering comment was typical but the use of Minerva's sarcastic phrase was perhaps subconscious. "That was our best chance I think." He added.

"There's always hope," Remus said quietly. "you never know when there might be a breakthrough."

"You didn't see the look on Albus face." Severus commented almost below hearing changing the direction of the conversation. "I've never seen him look like that Moony." Remus gave into his urge and shifted across, closer to the potions master.

"It must have been horrible." He thought out loud. Those in the Order had, for the most part, been privileged to see the two Professors' relationship for what it really was and that was something that he would never forget. The quiet devotion between them was totally awe-inspiring, even when they had to cover the depth of their relationship the majority of the time what they had, as it was plain to see for those in their trust, was incredible. Without having thought about it, his arm had found it's way around Severus' shoulder and he was gently stroking the tender spot on the other man's neck.

"Damn it all." Severus sighed resignedly as he let his head fall sideways onto Remus' shoulder.

"You'll come up with something Sev." He said quietly. "Or the DoMA will."

"Not sitting here doing nothing I wont." Said Severus as he stirred to action.

"And not on an empty stomach." Remus countered, having glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's almost dinner time." He continued. "Come on, we'd better get Minerva up."

When Remus arrived back at the castle the following afternoon with the majority of his belongings boxed up, cased and beside him, he was shown to an empty set of rooms by Georgina Sprout.

"Albus is away at the Ministry." She said as they climbed the stairs, all of his things floating sedately behind them.

"DoMA?" He asked suspecting he knew the answer the other woman just nodded. He was greeted at the door by the Gryffindor trio who claimed to be there to help him unpack, and though he suspected their motives were not entirely as stated, he welcomed them in any case.

The four of them, the Hufflepuff having excused herself, then spent several hours rearranging his things in his new living space. Hermione dragged the two boys away eventually after pointing out not entirely subtly that Remus probably wanted to go see '_someone else'_.

Just as they were leaving she leaned in and said quietly _'give her our love wont you?' _before disappearing behind the other two. He did in fact head straight for the dungeons after that, and was pleased to discover that the distance wasn't as far as he had at first thought and it could all be covered without traversing the main passageways and stairs. The scene he found in Severus' living room was something that before the day before he wouldn't have deemed in the realms of possibilities.

Though they were sitting next to each other, 'cuddled up' wasn't quite what he would have described it but they weren't far off it. He had opened the door quietly and managed not to attract the other man's attention and he stood there for a minute just listening to them.

"…In 1876 a compound containing fluxweed, bundymun and doxy venom was …" As Severus read he seemed to be tracing the words along the page that the girl next to him was looking at attentively. "…reported to have a de-aging affect… Well fat lot of good that is." He trailed off his finger leaving the page and his exasperation clearly audible. Remus couldn't help but chuckle at this and both faces looked up expectantly.

"Hello Moony."

"Afternoon." He said making his way across the room towards them.

"Hálo Moony." Came the quieter greeting. "Is mise Anna." She continued pointing at her chest again.

"_Hello_." Severus corrected. "_My name is_ Anna." She gave him an odd look before trying to copy him. Remus thought she did rather well.

"Afternoon." He said sitting down on the other end of the couch. "Story time?" He asked peering across to get a closer look at the book he was holding.

"Very funny." Came the droll reply. "Coffee?" Came the offer shortly after though.

"Please." He replied and the other man conjured a set.

"Are you thirsty Anna?" Severus asked pointing to a glass. She nodded fervently. "Yes. No" Severus said plainly holding the glass out towards her and then taking it away again.

"Ye-as." She said quietly and a little hesitantly. Remus smiled. Next Severus pointed to two glass jugs that were sitting on one of the little tables at the side of the room.

"Milk or water." He asked pointing at first one then the other. The girl pointed to the milk.

"Milk?" Severus asked.

"Milk." She repeated and this time Severus handed over the freshly poured glass of milk with a little smile

"Th…Thank you." She said and Severus ruffled her hair.

"Well done Anna." Remus added as they settled themselves back down again.

"That was a breakfast achievement." The other man told him.

"Impressive. What else have you managed to achieve?"

"Not a great deal. Spoke to Albus this morning."

"I suspected so, I'm assuming that he agreed about the name change?"

"Yes," He replied. "and she's taken to it like a duck to water so to speak. We did a couple of tests to and it seems that she is in fact quite a competent reader."

"Good. That's impressive."

"Haven't had a chance to make much of an impact on the research though." Remus could here the regret in the other man's voice. It seemed that the balancing of caring for _Anna _and trying to find a cure for Minerva was not so easy to do. At least not on his own.

"Well, how about I take Anna for a walk outside after we're done here. Give you some time on your own?"

"That would be… useful." Severus said but at the same time looking somewhat rueful that he wouldn't be joining them.

"We'll see you at dinner, and then I'll put her to bed and then maybe we can get some time to ourselves huh?" He added, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. He received an elegant arch of an eyebrow in return.

"Indeed?"

"Well, if you behave." He said, failing miserably to hide a teasing smile. "Come on Anna, lets go get your cloak and I think we had better put on the black shoes, after all we don't want to ruin the red ones do we?" He said taking her glass and leading her towards her bedroom. Glancing back over his shoulder he shot a wink at Severus who in turn chuckled softly and almost musically before picking up the tome he had been reading from and heading once again towards his study.

**A/N: **Thanks muchly to all of you who reviewed – I LOVE YOU!!!!! lol Same again please

Linds

xxx


	16. Chapter 16

Revert To Type 

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 16.**

Over the next few days they established something of a routine despite the oddities of the current situation. Severus could almost claim that he was beginning to get used to this slightly strange arrangement. His OWL and NEWT classes were, for the most part, in the morning and the transfigurations ones in the afternoon, which made things a little easier when it came to the practicalities of childcare. So Remus would collect Anna, it seemed so much easier just to call her that now, from his quarters after breakfast and he would retrieve her during lunch in the great hall. She had come forward leaps and bounds in only the few days she had been with them and he couldn't get over the incredible rate at which she was picking up the language. It wasn't so much what he was making an active effort in trying to teach her but the things that she just seemed to pick up. She had the most incredible fascination for just about everything they came across and though she was often a little hesitant, once she was given the ok she would spend hours immersed in the smallest of tasks. It had made the issue of ensuring she knew that his study, workroom and all the potions rooms were in fact off limits a serious one however, but he was fairly certain that it had gotten through. This morning he had a meeting with the Slytherin prefects and so Remus had offered to get Anna up and dressed in order to give him an extra few minutes to get himself sorted out and through the door. He was just about to leave for his classroom when Moony and the little lady had appeared from her bedroom. It was going to be quite obvious to anyone who saw the girl this morning that he had not dressed her. Rather than the sedate, if more practical, attire he had been picking out for her Moony had gone in the complete other direction.

"I can't believe you slipped those in." He said eyeing the stripy tights wearily.

"Stripes!" Said Anna pointing to her legs and then at the long sleeved t-shirt matched before repeating it.

"Well done." He said making sure to reward the correct use of the word, which he suspected the other man had just told her. "Only a Gryffindor." He murmured under his breath when he caught Lupin's eye.

"We're going to have toast for breakfast today." Remus said obviously changing subject. "Variety being the spice of life and all that." Severus caught the dig at him and felt the need to respond.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with porridge."

"Course not. See you at lunch?"

"Sure but I wanted to ask if you'd mind putting her to bed tonight? – Albus and I were planning on taking a trip down to London."

"No problem, it'll break the monotony of marking." Came the reply followed by another rolling of eyes.

Severus' morning was relatively quiet, apart from the disruption that having lost one of the 7th year prefects had caused. Though they had been able to appoint a replacement relatively quickly in Zambini, it had left him a little thoughtful during his classes and he couldn't quite shake his unease over Draco, his actions and their consequences. After lunch Anna was quite happy to sit and play with one of the jigsaws that they had made up having had him read what was quickly turning out to be her favourite story, _Clever Cat_ by Peter Collington. It was not becoming Severus's favourite however, the story it's self had been mildly amusing the first time round but that was wearing off relatively quickly now that he was certain he must have read the book (or at least heard it read) 8 times in the last three days. The evening hand was more complicated though; the trip to the DoMA went quickly and though Albus was sedate and perhaps a little hesitant he did seem in a place where he could at least understand what it was that the experts were telling them. Severus had been surprised at the number of people there had actually been still working when they had arrived after dinner but he supposed this was either a testament to how many of them remembered Minerva from her time working there or how unusual it was for them to get such a challenging case as this. Whichever way, it seemed that they were putting their all into it and had, perhaps even more surprisingly, made some progress. With the partial formula they had established for the concoction that had been created, it meant that there chances were…well they had a chance. This had provided him with new fuel to his fire but as they stepped out into the cool night air he suddenly got a startling impression that the Headmaster hadn't been buoyed by the news at all.

"Is there something you aren't telling me Albus?" He asked quietly as they both stood at the top of the steps watching their breath form condensation in the cool night air. The other man drove his hands into the pockets of his robes and hunched his shoulders in a most uncharacteristic way.

"Don't get me wrong," He began. "It's not that I don't trust your abilities, our those of the DoMA people. It's just… it's just a feeling…" Severus watched as the other man looked out into the distance and the streetlights caught the watery gleam in his eye. They stood like that, in the perfect stillness for a few more minutes before he spoke again. "But then again – you and she have always had this terrible habit of doing what I least expect." He said with a smile. "I… I want you to know though, that whatever the outcome I would trust you with my life and Minerva's in a second and that I do have complete faith in your skills." There was another moments silence and he couldn't think what he ought to say in response to that. "However, now I think we had better be getting back to the castle – I'm sure you'd like to see Anna before bedtime.

Despite their swift return after this, Remus had already put Anna down and she was out like a light when Severus arrived back in his own quarters.

"Spectacular timing!" The werewolf greeted him. "I've just finished my marking." Severus merely cocked an eyebrow at the childish smile that was plastered across the other man's face. "So tell me – any news?" He asked as they sat down on the sofa and Severus conjured a tea set. They sat as he retold what the experts had told him and Remus listened even when he continued to bounce ideas about where he personally would go from here, off of him. It was exactly what he needed though, and yet again his partner had seemed to know that. He had even been prompted to share the rather bizarre conversation he had had with the headmaster.

"He's probably subconsciously trying to protect himself from getting his hopes up." The werewolf suggested, and it did make a certain amount of sense to him at least. After all he could only imagine the turmoil in the other mans heart. They slipped in to comfortable silence after this, revelling in one of the first truly quiet moments they had had in recent days. When Remus reluctantly gathered up his marking and headed back up to his own rooms Severus decided to take the opportunity to take a leisurely shower and head straight for bed.

When he did wake up he wasn't sure whether it was the crash of her falling out of bed or her cries that had roused him from his slumber. But either way he was up, out of his own bed, through the adjoining bathroom and into her chamber before the fact he was awake had even registered in his conscious mind. Despite the fall from her bed, she didn't seem to have woken up from what he could tell in the semi-darkness. She was tossing and turning though, fighting with the bedcovers that now cocooned her on the floor. He was spurred to action by the terror in her voice, amplified by her disturbed movements.

"Anna…" He began. "It's ok… I'm here it's only a dream…" He continued, moving towards her but as soon as he laid a hand on her arm she seemed to bolt awake and within the same instant draw back from him.

"Athair!" She called out seeming to search the room blindly despite the light from the night-light and that spilling from the bathroom. Severus went to hold her, to bring her close to him and whisper encouragement to frighten away whatever it was that had scared her so, but as he did she scrambled, as only young children in the throws of hysteria can, over the bed before cowering on the other side.

"Athair!" Her plaintive call came again and again, each time opening a new wound in Severus heart in a way he had never thought possible.

**A/N: **I know I had a couple of complaints that the story wasn't moving fast enough and that there wasn't enough 'Anna' in the last chapter so I hope this solves at least one of them. I'm more than glad to hear suggestions about where you see/ would like to see, this going, but bare in mind I'm about 5 chapters ahead of where I'm posting already….

Btw - Clever Cat by Peter Collington is an actual book (_When Tibs the cat grows tired of waiting to be fed, he takes things into his own hands and gets a tin of cat food out of the cupboard and opens it with a tin opener. His busy family are so amazed and delighted they give him a front door key and a credit card! However, he finds there are snags. _Synopsis taken from )

Thanks to all of you who reviewed

Same again please!!!!

Linds

xxx


	17. Chapter 17

Revert To Type 

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 17.**

-When Remus arrived in Severus' quarters the next morning he could tell immediately that there was something not right. He could hear the usual sounds of movement coming from Anna's room as Severus helped her get up and dressed for the day but there was something missing. The lively if somewhat unusual chattering that he could usually hear was almost completely absent. There was the odd word here and there, mostly from Severus, though he did hear Anna say 'thank you' at one stage. Deciding that it would probably be better if he didn't interfere, Remus stayed in the living room and conjured himself a mug of milky tea. A few minutes later the two of them came out and he was shocked by the obvious lack of sleep they had both had.

"Are you okay?" He asked his partner hesitantly.

"Fine – there was… Anna had a nightmare. We can talk about it later." He took the hint and dropped the subject, for now at least. He made idle conversation as they all walked up to the great hall for the first time in days he had to make the effort to catch the young girls hand in his own. It wasn't just Severus who seemed out of sorts though, if anything the change in Anna was more dramatic. She was quiet and withdrawn, not asking a single question in her own _point-at-the-object-and-say-it-in-gaelic_ fashion. When they were all seated and Albus was quietly amusing her, though he too had obviously spotted the change, Remus once again broached the subject.

"A nightmare? Do we know what about?" He asked.

"Would you expect me to use leglimens on a young frightened child?" Severus hissed back

"Of course not!" He replied equally quietly but still with fervour. "I just thought you might have had an idea that's all."

"Can you pass the jam Remus?" Asked a chirpy Flitwick and he complied without looking.

"So what happened then?" He asked softly not wanting to anger Severus anymore than he obviously was already but yet wanting to know what was going on that it was almost a physical need.

"She… I woke up about two o'clock to find that she'd fallen out of her bed she was writhing and twisting so much. She was… she was calling out – nothing that I could make out as words, not even gaelic, so I went to her. I mean – I just wanted to pick her up. To hold her but… but well as soon as I got close enough to touch her she woke up and started screaming. She kept screaming over and over for her father. Just him. No-one else." That seemed to be the fundamental point to the story and Remus could only imagine how his lover must have felt to be witness to this it hurt him enough just to think of it. It wasn't that he blamed Anna – anything but, but even still. "Eventually I managed to get close enough to her to hold her still, I pulled her close to my chest but she cried. She cried herself to sleep Remus." The look in the other mans eyes as he said this was harrowing. Remus reached under the table and squeezed Severus' hand, not wanting to draw any more attention to their hushed conversation.

"You did the only thing we could have." He said genuinely. "It seems she's had something of a revelation about her current circumstances, or at least that would be my guess. It was inevitable Severus and she'll get through it. We'll get through this – we just have to make sure that we're there for her. That she knows we're there, even if it's in the background." He reassured him. "In any case, it's plain to see that neither of you got enough sleep last night which never helps matters so I'll tell you what - I'll keep Anna awake this morning but we'll all have lunch at yours and then you can BOTH take a nap - huh?"

-Despite the characteristic objections Severus put up to the idea of sleeping in the middle of the day Remus was not terribly surprised when he conceded to head towards his bedchamber once they had eaten. Despite the fact that Anna had come out of her shell just a little over the space of the morning he was still concerned enough to seek out an opportunity to speak with the Headmaster before his classes began. He knew it was bizarre that he should be asking advice from an aged wizard who had never had children himself and who was obviously deeply emotionally involved in the situation but he had no idea who might be better suited. He did however think that Albus at least deserved to know what was going on.

"I suspect your right on both counts Remus." The older man said. "She probably has now come to a realisation that her father is gone and yes the only thing any of us can do is try and maintain the continuity of her life." It was reassuring to hear this coming from someone else in the way that hearing your own advice repeated always is, and he supposed now that it was time to think about how best to apply the theory in their somewhat unusual life.

-Over the weekend they continued in a similar fashion, Anna had become quieter and a little more timid although she continued to pick up words of English at quite a surprising rate. Severus too remained unfalteringly well… depressed for lack of another word. He was even more snappish than usual and threw himself into his research with even more fervour than he had before. He reverted to the habits that Remus had hoped to have rid him for forever, sleeping only when his body demanded it angrily and eating only enough to get by. And still here he was trying not to let the awkward atmosphere become obvious to the young girl. That however all changed quite dramatically one afternoon when he least expected it. On Mondays their classes clashed and so Albus had offered to keep an eye on Anna in his office during the afternoon. They had decided to rendezvous at the Headmasters' office and Remus was warmed by the sight of their charge lying on the floor quite happily drawing pictures with the muggle felt-tips that Albus had supplied.

"Well I hate to interrupt our budding artist but I do believe we had better get going if we intend to arrive before dinner is over." Albus suggested not long after Severus arrived.

"Indeed." The potions master agreed. "Ready Moony?" He asked.

"Yup." He answered. "Come on Anna." He urged and the young girl stood up after carefully putting the lid back on her pen and the pen back in the packet. Remus really couldn't help but be intrigued by the young child's near-obsession with tidying up after herself. Not that he was complaining – it certainly made their life easier.

-They made steady pace along the corridors until they came across a gaggle of students obviously on their way somewhere other than the great hall. Remus, Severus and Albus all managed to squeeze through without much difficulty all the time continuing their discussion on the advancements or lack there-of coming from the Department of Magical Advancement. He hadn't even realised that there was something the matter until the dissipating leading front of a strong magical event washed over them all. There was a moment of unnatural quiet, in which Remus could have sworn he heard not a sound from anywhere in the castle. It was broken soon after however by a recognisable anguished cry.

"Daidein! Moony! Daidein!" All three men had turned on their heels and ran the few meters back around the corridor in the direction from which the sound had come. The sight that met their eyes was anything but what he had been expecting: Anna was huddled on the floor of the corridor surrounded by frozen 5th years in varying statue like positions. Any doubt that anyone could have had about the other man's commitment to the child would have vanished as they saw him wend his way at great speed amongst the frozen pupils towards her. She threw herself at him with equal fervour and seemed quite glad to be carried out from the maze.

"Well it would seem we've just had our first major magical incident." Albus said with a smile. Remus reached out to Anna who was still curled up in Severus arms and somewhat to his surprise she shifted and threw an arm around him too.

"Shhh it's ok honey." He found himself repeating over and over as the three of them remained in he close embrace.

"How about you take this one back to your rooms Severus? And I'll deal with returning this lot to their previous rowdy state." The good natured twinkle in his eye was far closer to the _old_ Albus than he'd seen in a fair while. "Oh – and Severus," He continued wit a mischievous smile. "You might like to look up what _Daidein_ actually means." Now that he thought about it the word did seem familiar, as if he'd come across it in some Gaelic phrase book he'd been perusing.

-In the true style of a child who gets worked up over a minor incident, Anna calmed down relatively swiftly with a little tlc from the people around her. That said, the magical outburst had left her drained of all of her reserves and after a light supper it seemed obvious that she simply couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

"Come on Anna - bed." Remus said standing from his end of the sofa and stretching. She obviously understood enough of what he'd said as she slid off from the center cushion after leaning over to kiss Severus gently on the cheek whispering.

"Mar sin anmoch Daidein." Remus took her hand and led her into the bedroom and went about rearranging the bookshelves and things while she changed all by herself placing her clothes carefully in the hamper. He did however sit her down on his knee and picking up the wide paddle brush began to carefully work his way through her long unruly tresses. It seemed the most natural thing in the world as he braided her hair and she leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder and when he was done he picked her up and carried her the short distance to the bed. She was so nearly asleep by the time her head hit the pillow that it didn't even dawn on him to offer her the choice of story she usually got. He turned, having tucked her in, to leave but a quiet sleep-heavy voice called out to him before he had gotten very far.

"Story? Clever cat!" She added with a hopeful look and he couldn't even think of refusing.

-When he emerged from the room where Anna now slept soundly he found Severus sitting in his favourite chair by the fire, a book rested on his knee and what looked to be the same cup of coffee he'd had in his hand when he'd taken the little one off to bed.

"What's so fascinating?" He asked perching on the arm of the chair and leaning down to get a better look at the book.

"I… I was just looking up Daidein – like Albus suggested." The other man replied quietly still not talking his eyes off the page.

"Oh." Remus replied hesitantly. In the light of the fire he couldn't make out the words on the page well enough to read them accurately. "It's not too awful is it?"

"I suppose that's a matter of personal opinion." The other man required with little conviction in one direction or the other. "Assuming that she was calling you Moony then it would appear that I've become _Daddy._" It took a moment for this all to register with the werewolf but when it did he turned and looked down at Severus who eventually looked up to return his gaze. He couldn't help but smile at the look total and utter perplexity that he could see in his partners' eyes.

"Daddy." He repeated barely making any noise at all.

"Congratulations." Remus replied breaking into an all out grin, which much to his surprise, was mirrored, if to a lesser extent, by the other man. As he leaned forward to wrap his arms around the other man he over balanced and all but fell onto Severus lap.

"Wow – a new title and a handsome man in my lap all in one day. I must be blessed." He said rolling his eyes but despite his flippancy Remus could tell that he was genuinely touched by what had happened, he could almost feel it in his aura. Talking hold of either side of Severus face he kissed him soundly on the lips.

"I love you – Daddy." He said when he sat back a little.

"And just when I thought our relationship couldn't get any weirder." Came the typical reply.

**A/N: **

Mar sin anmoch Daidein - _Good night Daddy. _(awwww)

lol, lots of cheesey goodness. Not something that I usually wallow in but never the less….

Hope you enjoyed this

Let me know either way

Linds xxx

PS - apologies for the horrible formatting, let's just say that it's not how it looks on my screen…


	18. Chapter 18

Revert To Type

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 18.**

--

Albus took immense pleasure in watching the interaction between the three individuals sitting to his right. In the space of just a few days the family unit had seemed to be drawn even closer together and the memory of the 'Daidein' incident, as it had come to be called, brought a smile to his face. It wasn't that everything was perfect, it wasn't that there were likely to be no further problems in the future but what made the difference was that they seemed so content. Minerva, Anna, seemed so happy now and there wasn't a bone in his body that regretted that fact for an instant. The sound of Georgina Sprout trying valiantly to stifle her amusement drew his attention back to the world around him and it didn't take him long at all to see what had caused her mirth. Lunch that day was pasta. More specifically it was spaghetti, in a tomato and basil sauce. Now there was nothing intrinsically wrong with this meal, in fact it was one of his personal favourites, despite how difficult it was to eat without staining his snowy beard a vivid red. Having said this, it should hardly have surprised any of them that the youngster, likely never having come across spaghetti was going to struggle to keep herself anything approximating clean while eating it.

--

Someone had had enough foresight to tuck a napkin into the neck of her dress and it was a good thing to, as what had once been white linen was now entirely covered in sauce, as was the child's face. The look of concentration on her face as she valiantly tried to wind the pasta around her fork the way someone had obviously shown her, and yet failing miserably was a picture. As were, of course, the faces of the two men on either side of her. Severus had his head in his hands shaking it slowly back and forth, Remus on the other hand was grinning as he leaned down to help their charge tackle her food. Albus was quite happy to sit back and watch as the Werewolf took the much smaller hand in his own, helping her to twist the fork and then to manoeuvre it towards her wide-open mouth. The scene was so natural that it was almost hard to believe that they had only been in charge of the girl for less than a fortnight.

"Come on Madam - we had better get you cleaned up." Severus said standing once they were finished and pulled back her chair so that she could slide to the floor.

"Good bye!" She said with that endearing Highland lilt as she smiled up at the rest of the table.

"Good bye my dear." He said with amusement and was rewarded with a renewal of that cherub like smile.

--

A query from Fillius about who was supervising the detentions that evening occupied his attention until there was a flurry of noise throughout the room as an unfamiliar owl swooped into the hall in his direction. He suspected from the moment he saw it, what it was, though events of the day had resulted in him forgetting for a few minutes what day today was. Today was Thursday: the Thursday two weeks after the original incident which had thrown them all into this surreal position in the first place. The day of the deadline. He was far calmer than he suspected he would be, or probably how the others thought he might be, judging from the way that they had been watching him. He supposed, as he untied the roll of parchment from the birds leg, that it was probably because of the certainty that he had held deep inside him from the start that he had lost her, that this official blow did not seem to fall so deep. Whatever the case, and however he might have felt, he was in something of a dwam as he broke the Ministry seal.

_Dear Sir/Madam,_

_The Ministry of Magic would like to inform all concerned parties that after the stated period (14 standard days) the incident and all consequences that resulting there-from, pertaining to one Minerva Anne McGonagall, can henceforth be referred to as _stable. _Due to this change in status, the newly created individual 246.01, will be taken into official custody to await the trial of those deemed by the Ministry to be responsible for the incident on Thursday 7th October that lead to individual 246.01's creation. After the conclusion of these proceedings the Department of Social Responsibility and that of Magical Law Enforcement may be petitioned in regard to the care of the afore mentioned individual, should they be a minor. _

_Yours Sincerely _

_Percy Weasley_

_For Cornelius Fudge (Minister of Magic)_

It wasn't the contents of the letter that stunned him so much as it's format; the fill-in-the-blanks-style of the letter, as if it were as routine as a reminder that your taxes were due next month.

--

Albus looked up from the sheet that he held in his now trembling hands at the crack that signified the arrival of one of the schools house elves.

"Professor Dumbledore?" The creature, Spritey, asked.

"Yes?" He prompted having drawn back from his reverie just a little.

"There are people at the door Master, they are saying they are coming from the Ministry Sir." She continued quietly yet with a note of urgency in her voice, toying with the corner of her pillowcase as she talked.

"Thank you Spritey." He told her before pushing back his chair and standing up. The elf gave a quick nod before popping out of existence. "It would seem we have guests." Albus said leaning towards Rose and Fillius. "This probably ought to explain it clearly enough." He continued handing over the roll of parchment before leaving the table and heading for the entrance hall.

--

He walked towards the four men standing there in official looking black robes with his head held high and with confident steps.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting gentlemen. What can I be of assistance with today?" He asked by way of greeting.

"We're here to collect 246.01, and to take possession of the belongings and records of one Minerva Anne McGonagall." Came the reply from a young and somewhat arrogant man. "And of course to conduct interviews with all those who were involved in the incident."

"Of course Mr...." He replied coolly.

""Cuthbert." He said in an equally cold tone.

"Well I'm not certain how you would like to do this; I can take you to where the child is presently or if you would like to split up I'm sure our Caretaker, Mr Filch will be happy to escort you wherever it is that you need to go." He said knowing that the other man was standing in the shadows with his cat. Right on cue he stepped out into the light.

"That would be for the best I think – Appleby, Carmichael – you go with… Mr Fitch was it?"

"Mr Filch." He corrected gently.

"Right…right. Well if you'll lead the way…" Albus did just that, part of him wishing that he could give Severus and Remus forewarning of what was about to happen, though he was certain they knew as well as he did what today was. He took them down the stone stairs at quite a pace, wanting to get proceedings started, all the quicker to get them over with. Arriving at Severus' door he rapped briskly on the oak.

"She's with Snape?" Asked Cuthbert's other accomplice Dibble.

"The child is in the care of Professor Snape and Professor Lupin and has been for some time." He replied dryly.

--

After a few moments the door was opened by a somewhat disgruntled Head of Slytherin.

"Afternoon Albus," He greeted sceptically while rolling his sleeves back down from above his elbows (this action made Albus suspect that up until very recently he had been on his knees taking an active part in bath time).

"Afternoon. These are the gentlemen from the Ministry – I don't believe I caught what department you were from Mr Cuthbert?"

"Magical Law Enforcement." Came the direct reply.

"Ah." Was all Severus said.

"They're here for Anna of course."

"Of course, I'll just go fetch her. Lupin should have her out of the bath by now. In the meantime, do come in." He said taking a step back and opening the door wide enough to be a fraction more inviting.

"Anna?" Asked Cuthbert when they were alone again.

"It was what we decided to call the child to save confusion both for us and the students. She seems to have taken to it quite the thing." He added with a smile but received nothing but stony professionalism in return.

--

Through the open door that led to Anna's bedroom Albus could hear muffled whispers of the two men's voices. Eventually though, Remus appeared, with Anna in his arms, and made his way over to them. It was plain to see that the child sensed that something was wrong as she had her arms around his neck and was half hiding her face in his robes.

"Severus is just packing up some of her things for you take with you." He said somewhat nervously and it was just as clear that the werewolf wasn't comfortable with the way that things were proceedings.

"There won't be any need for that." The Ministry Official snapped and Albus would have sworn there was an unhealthy gleam in his eye. "Appleby – take her would you." The other man stepped forward and the awkwardness in the way that he dealt with the child was in stark contrast to Remus' comfortable embrace from which she was ripped. Albus could barely take his eyes off of Anna, as she simply looked from one of them to the other her fright plain to see in her face.

"Now if you'd all three like to sign this evidence receipt…" Cuthbert asked as Snape returned to the room, obviously having been listening to the conversation.

"First I'd like an explanation of why you seem so against her having some of her own things to take with her." He asked in a drawl that would have most of his students frightened half to death.

"Departmental policy sir. You'll be given a receipt for what she's wearing at the moment too – we'd hate for you to be out of pocket." The smarmy answer did nothing to placate the notoriously intimidating man but Albus spotted Remus place a hand on his forearm and that seemed enough to stop him from saying any more. Haltingly, Albus reached forward and took the proffered quill and dipping it in the inkwell that the official had set out on the Potion Master's desk, shakily signed the document lying next to it. Lupin was next up and having read the simple terms quickly carefully signed and dated it before handing the quill over to his partner.

"Will it be possible for us to visit her?" He asked as he took a step back from the desk.

"She'll be kept in an isolation room in St Mungo's, with stringent security, until after the trail." Came the non-response that was none the less perfectly clear.

"And after that?" Severus asked.

"That depends, but it's usually possible for a petitioning party's legal representation to have access to the child in question. However, this is hardly a usual case now is it?" It certainly wasn't that, and Albus was rarely so aware of the bizarre nature of what was going on around him as when he stood at the top of the steps leading down from the main doors of the school as the child who had once been Minerva McGonagall was carried down the path and out of view through the gates. He was barely aware of the sound of Severus' impatient steps as he turned and re-entered the castle before the group disappeared or even of the hand that Remus placed on his shoulder. All he could see was Minerva's face as he had bid her good evening that fateful night a fortnight ago and Anna's as she had reached out for her Daidein and Moony while being carried away from them all.

**A/N – **All I shall request is that you don't hate me. And that even if you do – REVIEW and vent ( in a nice constructive fashion please **grin**) Thanks to those of you who did review last time.

xLx

PS - I hate formatting. Apologies cause it sucks...


	19. Chapter 19

**Revert To Type**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 19.**

- There were only two ways that afternoon could have been spent as far as Remus figured. They could have argued, each bottling up their feelings about what had happened and then misdirecting their anger towards each other, or they could have turned to each other for comfort, sought refuge in a warm embrace. Never a pair to do anything by halves however – they had started off on one route and finished quite spectacularly on the other. Once the two officials, still carrying Anna, had disappeared from view behind the heavy wrought iron gates at the foot of the drive, Remus had gently urged Albus back inside. As soon as they were again ensconced in the schools entrance hall, Rose Sprout quickly bustled over.

"You go find Severus, he dashed off in that direction." She told him, gesturing in the direction of the stairs down into the dungeon. "I've had tea sent up to your rooms Albus, I thought maybe we could share a cup?" She suggested and the werewolf sent her a grateful look. Once he was certain that the Headmaster was going to be all right, or at least in good hands, he did as the Hufflepuff had suggested and went to track down the Potion Master.

- True to form the other man was in his dungeon study, immersed in a whirlwind of activity when Remus arrived. He knocked quietly on the open door but received no response so instead of entering the maelstrom, hung back watching with a sinking heart as Severus collected all the research he had done over the last few weeks and threw it into the empty grate. The sheaths and sheaths of parchment all of which were covered in the minute undecipherable scrawl, the uncountable notes that he had made in his attempt to find a way to return the woman, who he cared for more deeply than he might have liked to admit, to herself.

"Don't you want to keep those?" He asked as casually as he could manage.

"No."

"What if you decide to do some more research on a similar topic at some point?"

"I wont – and even if I did, this is all too specific and disordered." He said throwing another set of scrolls onto the pile.

"Disordered? That hardly sounds like you."

"Yes well –maybe I felt that for once haste was of more importance than being my usual anal-retentive self. Somehow if I ever went back I don't think I'd feel the same." With this last statement he grabbed his wand and set light to the pile.

"You always said that was what made you so good at your job – your complete disassociation of emotion when you were working. Maybe if you hadn't lost it then the most amazing man either of us has ever known wouldn't be upstairs being torn apart by the knowledge that the only person he has ever truly loved is as good as dead!" His anger had appeared out of no-where, bubbling up inside him and spilling forth before he could cap it.

"You can hardly disparage MY attempts at reversing the potion! After all you hardly had your nose to the grind-stone did you!?" Severus turned on him but after the initial outburst on both sides neither of them seemed to be able to find the ammunition or desire to take it any further. Remus watched as his partner played around with the piles of books that he had been buried in over the last few weeks. "Was he…?" The dark man began. "How did he…?" He tried again, unused to being so inarticulate.

"He's pretty cut up." Remus replied knowing what it was he was asking without him finding the words to say it out loud. "But he'll be ok, Rose is with him at the moment." He paused and then decided to say the next line of what had formed in his mind. "She sent me to find you. I think she knew that maybe that was what we both needed." He finished quietly, looking at the floor.

- He didn't look up at the sound of soft footsteps approaching but waited until Severus hand tilted his chin upwards, to meet his lover's gaze. There, he found an openness that he had rarely ever seen in the other man, and the rolling guilt and pain that he saw crashing in waves through the obsidian orbs sparked something deep within him. Just as easily as the anger had come, so did the tears and he could do nothing to prevent their silent fall down his face. Even as a he felt the slightly calloused thumbs wipe at his cheeks he didn't let his gaze wander, he held the other man's eye searching for answers he knew weren't there. He wasn't certain who it was that leaned forward first, who it was who touched the others lips first, but it seemed only natural. Before long Severus had him pressed up against the doorframe, urgent lips, urgent hands assaulting him; seeking skin, seeking comfort. He wound his hands through Severus' hair pulling him close, holding him tight, afraid somewhere deep down that he would loose him if he let go. The others man's need was just as great as his own and it was that need that seemed to drive them as they made their way from door to setae and eventually to the bedroom.

- When Remus awoke a few hours later, he found himself in a bourach of sheets and blankets but none the less alone. He rose and pulled on his boxers before shuffling into the bathroom. It didn't really surprise him that he found his partner standing with his back to him in the other doorway – staring blankly at the room where only a night before a young girl, who had had a disturbingly large effect on them, had been sleeping.

"It would be all too easy to forget about her." Severus said without turning around. "She's a child. A child who has the right to a life; a good one – I only hope that Fudge and his imbeciles remember that." Though Remus agreed whole-heartedly with the sentiment he wasn't sure what it was that had sparked this. The question was answered however as the other man turned around and held out the late edition of the Daily Prophet. He took it and the headline on the front page jumped out at him at once: _Malfoy Prince Arrested in Relation to Gryffindor Head's 'Ceased Existence'. _He skimmed through the text – noting with some disdain that the author was one R. Skeeter, and with even more that there was no mention of Anna at all until the very last line.

"_After the initial trial, the Ministry will have to deal with the subsequent issue of who shall be charged with rearing the child known as individual 246.01- this reporter for one will be interested to see who would want to claim a three year old Scot known for her quick temper and unnatural power."_

- Once the ball was rolling, it seemed that the system was working at 180 miles an hour. The following day saw news that the trial of Draco Malfoy was to begin the following Monday, allowing time for the authorities to further investigate the evidence. In this vain, the school was disrupted over the weekend by the extended presence of the Ministry Officials, taking further statements from students and staff. There was also the added disturbance of the stripping of Minerva's rooms, office and classroom of anything that was not stamped 'Property of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. However, they did concede to school life somewhat by not calling for statements to be given in person. Whatever their reason for this, the verdict of the Jury, which was announced late on Tuesday evening, was really only what could be expected. The young man was declared guilty but judged not to be culpable, and was sent to a psychiatric hospital rather than Azkaban. Though the speed at which things were travelling had no-doubt several advantages, one of them was certainly not giving everyone a chance to adjust. Remus supposed however that the verdict would at least allow Albus a little closure.

- There was still the issue of Anna however, or whatever number it was that the Ministry were insisting on referring to her as. Her absence had been palpable over the last four days; Severus' quarters had been as quiet as ever, only instead of calming him the lack of noise and a third presence seemed to leave the former Death Eater nervous. He worried about the girl more though: at least with Severus he could be there, quietly in the background to keep an eye on him, there was no one there to look out for Anna. She was only a child, lost and scared and Remus had experience of the Ministry's treatment of people it deemed below them. He also suspected that Fudge's disdain for Minerva could quite possibly have a spectacular impact on the current situation and wandered what was in the future for her – where she would end up. Though he accepted that the hospital was a far better place for her than the beneath the Ministry but it could hardly be a long-term solution. It just wasn't healthy for a perfectly fit and well child to be locked up in St Mungo's for any length of time. When he had felt out the ground the previous day, he had been fairly certain that Albus wouldn't apply but he thought perhaps he could encourage Arthur and Molly to consider taking her on, they certainly had the experience…

- He was still mulling over that possibility the next evening as Severus and he sat marking homework in a heavy silence. The other man started slightly at the unexpected and unfamiliar knock on the door.

"Who's there?" He asked loudly enough to be heard on the other side of the heavy wood.

"It's Arthur. Arthur Weasley." Came the muffled reply. Remus stood and went to let him in, slightly bemused as to why he was there.

"Evening gentlemen." He greeted jovially coming inside. "Thought you might like to take a look at this." He continued and for the first time the Werewolf noticed that he was carrying something of a tomb with him.

"I should go check on the common room. Shouldn't be long." Severus said briefly before leaving them in a flurry of black.

Remus resisted the urge to sigh out loud.

"I'm sorry." He apologised and indicated that the other man should take a seat. "Can I get you some tea?" He asked, already conjuring the service. They sat in silence for a time, drinking their tea before the father of seven broke the silence.

"How are you doing?" The question shocked Remus a little.

"I'm worried." He admitted, "Worried about Albus, worried about Severus but more worried about Anna. At least I can do something for them, even if it's just to be there…" He paused and waited for a moment before carrying on. " I want to ask you a huge favour Arthur – well you and Molly…" Remus continued, looking up straight into the other man's eyes, hoping his passionate desperation would help Arthur to understand how deeply he cared about the answer he was about to receive.

"You know we would do anything to make this easier for you all." Came the quiet response. Remus took a deep breath.

"Would you consider applying for guardianship?" Remus was more than a little taken aback when Arthur began to chuckle quietly. He couldn't understand for the life of him what the other man found so amusing about the idea he had proposed mere moments ago.

"Is there a reason why you're seeking out competition for yourselves?" Arthur asked.

"Competition?" He queried only to see the other man grow solemn.

"I was… well… we were all assuming that the two of you would be applying for guardianship yourselves…"

**A/N: **nope not the end. Not by a long way. However I shall say no more for the time being. Hope you're still enjoying it and would love to hear what you think. Thanks to those of you who reviewed and if you haven't yet SHAME ON YOU –cough-

Next few weeks are kinda insane with uni work, so any updates are coming from the buffer –grin-

Thanks

Linds

xxx


	20. Chapter 20

**Revert To Type**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 20.**

The intense silence into which that statement slipped lasted for almost a minute. Remus could hardly believe what he'd heard and perhaps what he found harder to digest was that this was being presented as not only Arthur's view but that of the wider group of people around them. They expected Severus and him to be applying to the various Ministry bodies and to stand in front of a panel asking to be given sole responsibility for this child. He supposed it had always been a possibility, an option that had always existed in his subconscious but that he had refused to acknowledge on any higher level, even now there was a part of him that was shouting it down as preposterous. And it really was – the idea that any group of Ministry officials, or even a grouping made up of members of the general magical populace, would award such a controversial guardianship to such a controversial couple. But, and there was always a but…

"I know that it might seem slightly… strange, a long shot maybe… but…" It was the other man's turn to catch his eye, the intensity in his gaze plain to see. "But you're the best man for the job – the best men for the job. The world's just been turned upside down and ripped apart for this little girl, yet she's managed to form an attachment to the two of you – she trusts you and it seems to have been clear to see that you cared for her as deeply as any parents. Surely that should count for something. Having the odds stacked against you is something you're both familiar with, for all the wrong reasons, if there are right ones, but why should you let that stop you now - when there's so much at stake?" And with that Remus' mind was made up. In fact he could barely believe that it had ever not been. Whichever way you looked at it, whether it was because they owed it to Minerva, or even to Albus, or whether it was because they owed it to themselves he could hardly believe he had thought they could ever do anything else.

-

His revelation must have been plain to see on his face as Arthur broke in to a smile and placed the tome he had previously laid on the floor, on the table.

"That's why I brought this - I thought it might be of some help." He said pushing towards the Werewolf. Remus caught the title in the flickering candlelight, the worn golden lettering barely visible anymore. _Laws and Decrees – the statute for children. _"We've had need to reference it ourselves once or twice; what between overly enthusiastic pre-school magic and the mayhem Fred and George usually create. And well, like I said – I, we, will do anything we can to help you." It was only a few minutes later when Severus returned and the Potion Master seemed more than a little surprised to see their uninvited guest was still there.

"Tea?" Remus offered as he closed the door behind him and received a nod in return as he sat himself down. "Arthur was kind enough to bring this around." He continued, gesturing to the book and handing over a mug. He watched as the other man took in the title and as he looked up glancing from one face to another. He didn't however say anything. "He's offered to help us with our application to the Ministry."

"Application for what exactly?" Came the drawled reply.

"For the Guardianship of Anna of course." Remus replied saddened that Severus was still being so obtuse. The Slytherin chuckled hollowly at this.

"If Merlin himself offered to aid us Moony, I still expect that there would be a greater chance of me being appointed Head of Gryffindor."

"And here I thought that the children exaggerated when they described you as a pessimistic grumpy old bastard." Arthur said jovially as he refilled the teapot. Remus choked on his tea as he tried desperately not to laugh at the rate at which Severus turned to glare at the other man. But the red head's tone became far darker and more serious when he continued. "Think about this – how would you feel if Anna was placed in the care of an old fashioned couple who tried to raise her to stay at home and have children? Or a family where success was absolutely everything and she was beaten every time she didn't get the best grades, or heaven forbid she was placed under the care of someone who was capable of doing things to her that no man, never mind no parent ought to!? How would you feel if she was tortured and abused because you were too scared to stand up to the ridiculous prejudice that would be peddled by the incompetent bureaucrats? How would you feel knowing that you hadn't done everything you could to ensure that it hadn't happened? I wish I could have faith that she could never be placed in that kind of situation but we both know how competent the Ministry have shown themselves in the past – why should they be any more reliable in this field?" The vehemence in his voice and the conviction in his eyes struck Remus just as he knew it would strike Severus. He sat forward in his seat and leaned towards his partner.

"We've spent the last Merlin knows how long fighting against the odds Severus, can't we put up one last offensive – show them that they can't make us back down that easily? Surely Minerva deserves that much from us? Surely Anna does?" Remus found he was holding his breath as he watched Severus as he leaned down and picked up the mug he'd put down only a few moments previously.

"I suppose it would do no great harm if we were to consider…" He stopped talking when Remus all but jumped into his lap. "Just don't blame me when it all goes belly up!" He added shaking his head slightly. The werewolf planted a kiss on the other man's cheek before backing up and reigning himself back in, offering an apologetic smile to Arthur.

-

Later that day Remus started into their task with the passion of the possessed. He studied the process of allocating guardianship as it was recounted in the hefty book that Arthur had left him with, trying to understand the complexities of a system that it seemed clear was rarely used. He compiled a list of people he though might be willing to act as referee for one or both of them, and even began drafting his own personal statement. Severus, though he refrained from taking an active part in Remus' own frenzied activity, was supportive enough, and for the first time in almost a week he moved about what were rapidly becoming 'their' quarters, without slamming doors and growling at anyone or anything that got in his way. He couldn't fathom why but Remus had a feeling that more good was going to come out of this than he could have possibly imagined.

-

His spirits were dampened somewhat the following morning though, when a Ministry owl swooped into the great hall at breakfast, baring a small neatly wrapped package. He suspected what it was going to contain before he opened it. Severus, sitting to his left leaned in and untied the string holding it shut with a gentle tug, revealing an all too familiar set of black cord dungarees a red polo-neck and the shoes. Lifting them up, he noted that they had been laundered, but he was surprised at how insulting he found it that they'd even returned her underwear. For a moment he became bogged down in thoughts of what they would have her wearing now, clinical pictures of the small child dressed in a hospital gown clutching Lamblet in one hand, until he was hit by the realisation that they hadn't even let her have that comfort. He couldn't get his head around why they felt the need to exert such strict rules when they were clearly doing nothing but harm to the child. He was however glad that the package had arrived after Albus had left the table. It seemed to have become habit for the Headmaster to arrive, eat and leave, in as short a time as he could, just as with everything else, he had withdrawn as far away from those surrounding him and into his own shell. It was strange to see him continue on with everything yet knowing that a part of him had withered and died that Thursday.

-

Albus was completing all of his duties, but yet there was so little 'life' in him and watching him hurt Remus in a way he couldn't articulate. He wasn't moping, he didn't wander around looking morbid, and yet it was plain to see that he missed Minerva more than he could bare. There was an emptiness about him that Remus suspected might never be filled again in this lifetime. He reached for Severus hand under the table, and interlaced his fingers with the other man's and squeezed gently. The thought of loosing everything he had gained with the Slytherin was more than he could bare to think about on top of everything else. Not for the first time he wished that someone had had the forethought to take a picture of the child. He knew that Poppy had taken some for the DOMA, but the Ministry Officials had confiscated the only copies she had kept, along with Minerva's medical records.

"We should go -" Severus said quietly, drawing him out of his revere. "You need to take your first dose."

"Yeah. Sure." He agreed picking up the messy parcel and stood his conviction about what he was doing now backed up by an almost morbid desperation, a hope that the knowledge that Anna was safe and well in the care of those he knew, would help Albus, if only a little.

**A/N:** This is a chapter I've struggled with for a while. Partly because I've been insanely busy and partly… well it's just one of those things. In any case it's done and I'm quite willing to admit it's not the best yet but never mind.

Your opinions are always welcome so drop me a note …

xLx


	21. Chapter 21

**Revert To Type**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 21.**

Arthur Weasley was fuming. More than that, he was absolutely livid. Before a legal custody hearing could take place, the law stated that the date had to be publicised in the 'free press' in order that all interested parties could submit their application before the set deadline. Hence when Perkins had pointed a tiny official statement out to him, buried in the depths of Thursday's late edition of the Daily Prophet his antennae had automatically shot up.

All applications in regard to individual 

_246.01 must be registered with all the _

_appropriate departments and authorities by_

_the close of business on Friday 29th of October._

The fact that they were obviously trying to get this announcement in under their radar was hardly surprising but he hadn't expected them to be quite so underhand about the timing of things.

"The 29th - that's tomorrow isn't it?" Perkins asked, his mouth half-full of biscuit. Arthur could only bring himself to nod. He glanced at his watch and realised that it was already half-past four.

"Look – would you mind if I left a little early Perkins? It's quiet here and I'm really going to have to do something about this."

"Of course old chap – see you tomorrow then." By the time the other man had said this Arthur had already grabbed his wand, case and the paper and was halfway out the door. He raced down the corridor carefully dodging memos and people before bolting into the lift. The wording of the article unnerved him slightly, the handbook had stated quite clearly that the only people who needed to receive a copy of the information were the Department of Social Responsibility and Magical Law Enforcement but he had a feeling that if the Minister and his cronies were trying to throw them off, for whatever reason, this would no longer necessarily be the case. He needed to speak to some people he could trust – establish what it was that they were actually going to need to submit and he needed to do it now.

-

He plucked for Law Enforcement, trusting that Amelia Bones would be as upfront and reliable as always. Arthur had to work with her quite regularly in his line of work and had always found her to be pleasant if a little stern. However, when he arrived in their predictably hectic department he could hear this dignified woman long before he got anywhere near her office. He knocked tentatively on the doorframe, hoping that he was making the right decision.

"What?" She snapped before looking up as Arthur stepped aside to let the young aids with whom she'd obviously been dealing exit hurriedly. "Oh Arthur, what can I do to help you?" She continued, softening and smiling a little.

"Well actually I was hoping that you could furnish me with a full set of the legislation in reference to permanent child guardianship?"

"You have NO idea how glad I would be to do just that." She said with a hint of irritation as she pulled a sheaf of parchment from a file labelled 'to be added'. "I have absolutely no idea what's going on around here at the moment but our dear Minister and his advisors have entirely re-written this section of the rule book. They couldn't change the law per se without Wizengamot approval but they've changed virtually every rule that exists governing how cases are dealt with. Damn fools have been messing about with us all week."

"So Fudge is interfering?" Arthur asked.

"An understatement." She replied rubbing her face with her hands. "But genuinely I'm incredibly glad that at least someone else is going to be applying. I can't believe the child is being trapped in the middle of such a farcical situation."

"You mean someone else has already applied?" He asked feeling as if a giant lump of ice had just appeared in his stomach.

"Not exactly." She said before sighing and continuing. "For Merlin knows what reason the Ministry itself is apparently interested in obtaining custody of the child but obviously can't apply for guardianship outright so they just intend to make it certain that they get it by default."

"You're not serious?" He asked automatically totally incredulous at the idea.

"As serious as You-Know-Who." She replied strait faced. They sat in silence for a moment as he tried to comprehend just what it was he had just been told. "If you don't mind me asking…" She began, breaking the silence. "Is it Molly and yourself….?"

"Oh no." He cut in. "I'm simply helping another party."

"Snape and Lupin?" She asked and he nodded in response. "Not perhaps the most orthodox application we'll ever have processed but… I think they have their merits. I can't really say any more than that at the moment though. I'll be on the judging panel, along with four members of the public, a representative from Social Responsibility and one representative chosen at random from the other departments involved." She continued. "Look, this probably isn't strictly by the book but I'll talk you through the new ridiculous and excessively convoluted application system, cause otherwise there isn't a hope in hell you'll get everything you need everywhere before tomorrow and I'll be damned if Fudge gets his own way in this."

-

Arthur arrived at the castle, for the second time in two days, just as the evening meal was beginning, only to be met by Severus, Remus and the Headmaster in the entrance hall.

"We got your owl Arthur." The werewolf said bouncing nervously from foot to foot. He noted that the Professor was looking a little worse for wear and was about to put this down to the general anxiety and upheaval of the last week until he realised that there was to be a full moon that weekend.

"I've asked the elves to serve us supper in my office." Dumbledore informed him gesturing for them to climb the stairs. When they were all seated around a well-laden table in front of the hearth Arthur began to tell them what it was that they were going to have to achieve.

"Most of it wont be difficult – it's just a case of copying everything multiple times and insuring that it gets to the right location. You are each required to have two separate notes of reference and two character witness that would be willing to stand up for you both in the witness box. You'll have to submit a joint personal statement too, explaining why you are applying for custody and why you think that you would be the appropriate choice ect. You will of course be subject to background checks and the panel will be told anything that results in a red flag popping up so to speak, but we knew that already."

"And this all has to be in by tomorrow at five?" Severus asked.

"Actually I need it in by mid day – the archives close of business is two pm on a Friday, the Minister's office wont take any new documentation after three and accidental magical reversal closes at four." He said sheepishly.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem." Remus said trying his best to sound upbeat. "We'll just stick to people close by as well as we can. Albus would you do us the honour of acting as a character witness?"

"With pleasure." The Headmaster said, bowing his head and smiling sedately.

"And perhaps it would be a good plan to ask Poppy – to show that there's nothing on that front that we want to hide?" Arthur nodded in response so Remus continued. "And I would think that we could each afford one present colleague as a referee yes Arthur?"

"I shouldn't think one would be out of order at all." He said, having swallowed his forkful of cottage pie.

"Well I think it would be sensible to ask Georgina and Fillius then and Alistor already owled me back saying he'd happily write you a note of reference."

"Me?" Severus asked seeming a little surprised by this. Yes, Arthur thought, Mad-Eye would be a good source too. He'd received an Order of Merlin award at the end of the War and though the name stuck most people respected his talents. Add to that the fact that his long-standing friendship with Minerva he was a good ally to have.

"Then there's Kingsley and Emmeline Vance…" Remus continued before pausing for a moment. "Well how about Alistor and Georgina for you and Kinglsey and Fillius for me?" He suggested. "And then baring any problems we can have Poppy and Albus there in person to stand as a character witnesses?" He asked turning to face Arthur.

"Well that certainly sounds like a plan. I'll leave you to deal with that now, and if you let me know when you've got everything in we can arrange for it to pass hands, I don't think it'd be a great idea to let them out of our sight…" He confided in them.

-

They all finished up their dinner with a little inane if somewhat stilted talk. It wasn't until they had all wished the Headmaster a good night and were descending the stairs that Arthur was a little shocked to feel a hand at his elbow. He was following Remus so it could only be one person.

"Severus?"

"Arthur," he returned holding him back a little way with a gentle touch. "I was… " Well I don't know how much the procedure will have changed once we actually get into the formal proceedings," He began. "I suppose it's still likely that we'll need to have some kind of spokesperson to take the floor though, and in any case, well we'll be lucky if Lupin is fit enough to stand under his own steam on Monday never mind being capable to orate with any competency. Then there's the blatant fact that I would be lying if I said I was capable of not antagonising people were I to stand up and have to verbally joust with some Ministry prat. I guess what I'm saying… asking, is that well, if you are willing, I for one would be most appreciative if you'd take up a more official role as our representative." Arthur didn't know what to say. He was certain that that was the largest number of words he had ever heard come from the Slytherin at any one time and to his surprise he had sounded as genuine as he suspected the other man could.

"I…. Well yes. Of course, if that's what both of you want then I'd be glad to."

**A/N: **well this is yet another of my infamous favourite chapters **grin**

Not entirely sure why – but I did enjoy writing it

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and please do so again ( you KNOW you wants to….)

Lol

Thanks and hope you enjoyed it

Linds


	22. Chapter 22

**Revert To Type**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**A/N: **Right – having a name issue lol. Seem to have been using both Rose and Georgina to refer to Prof. Sprout. Sorry. From now she will be Rose (primarily cause I like that better…) Again, apologies if this has confused you.

xLx

**Chapter 22.**

**-**

As Severus watched Arthur disappear out of the entrance hall at the front of the castle he felt another pair of eyes upon himself.

"Just when think I've figured out what's going on in that twisted mind of yours, you always do something that throws me completely for a loop." Moony said with a rye smile and a shake of his head.

"As if you would enjoy life half as much as if you could predict my actions entirely." Severus threw over his shoulder as he turned away from the door and Remus chuckled.

"I suppose not. In any case, what you did there was very mature."

"At our age, I would hope that at least one of us could be a little mature." He countered lightly without looking back. "Now who else do we need to speak to?"

"Well we probably ought to send of the owls to Alistor and Kingsley first, then speak to Rose and Fillius before we go see Poppy."

"That seems uncommonly logical for you." He said heading towards the stairs leading down to the dungeons. When they arrived he let Remus set about writing the correspondence knowing that though he himself was perfectly capable of writing an articulate letter and could even make his writing legible, he didn't have the natural style of the Werewolf. While Lupin settled himself at the desk in his study through into the workroom and relit the fire under the caldron hanging in the grate, stirring the wretched potion inside carefully. Remus voice echoed through the open door.

"Do you think it would make sense to ask them just to hand in their statements to Arthur at the Ministry tomorrow morning?"

"More sense than asking them to get them here only for us to take them back down to London. Might be sensible to include a copy of the guidelines Weasley brought with him though, hate for them to forget to get them witnessed by three separate individuals." He added leafing through the stack of paper that they had been handed earlier and finding the sheet he was looking for succinctly replicated it four times with a swish of his wand. He filled a goblet with the other man's potion before taking the copies through and putting them down on the desk.

"Joy." Was the only comment that Remus made before downing the wolfsbane and making a face.

"Right, well now that that's done, lets go find ourselves Shadowfax and Smeagol."

"I can't believe that I even associate with someone who has named his owls after a Horse Lord and a pathetic creature possessed by a ring of all things."

"Smeagol is a hobbit as well you know. And it isn't any old ring it's Thee Ring. Besides, I like Gollum, he reminds me of you."

"Yes and you remind me of a Warg."

"Huh, and here was I going to correct myself and say you were more of an Aragorn."

"And whom would that make you then? Legolas?"

"I always thought they would make a nice couple." Remus said with an impish grin.

"You thought everyone in the bloody book made a nice couple." Severus retorted rolling his eyes.

"Well I shall refrain from commenting on who it was that was drooling all the way through the films." As they reached the more populated corridors of the castle they lowered their voices even further.

"I was nothing of the kind, and besides if I remember correctly somebody wet the shoulder of my shirt rather spectacularly well."

"It was sad – they were all being split up." The throw away remark was poignant in it's relevance and sheer simplicity.

"Yes, I suppose it was." Severus replied quietly after a moment. The almost reverent silence that they slipped into was broken by the sound of raised voices from around the corner. Severus set off at a pace and soon found himself faced with a rather large collection of the student body, primarily the seventh years, seeming to square off against each other.

"…hardly a great loss. It's not as if she was ever married or had children or anything…" He made out Zambini hiss above the general arguments back and forth.

"That's total bullshit! Not everyone is as self-centred and heartless as you - lots of people care! We care!" Retorted Potter of all people. Realising that with the level of noise the group was creating that there was no point in shouting himself. Pulling out his wand he cast a silencing charm over them all and revelled in the immediate quiet.

"I don't know what to say to convey just how disappointed I am in you." He said looking particularly at his own students, his clipped tones barely above a whisper. "I really have no desire to know who started it. Who said what or why they said it. All I know is that you seem to have forgotten a fairly standard rule of public decency, which I know for a fact some of you are exceptionally keen on, never speak ill of the dead. And for all intents and purposes she is." He paused acknowledging to himself that there were a few exceptions to the previous rule. "If you can think of nothing pleasant to say then say nothing at all, and despite what some of your more dense class mates might think – you should have at the very least an unfailing respect for Professor McGonagall. You should also be aware that in this instance, what you said couldn't be further from the truth and if you can't see that then you need your eyes opened." By the time he stopped he realised that he needn't say anymore and if he did he was in danger of doing something quite out of character. "Five points a piece will be taken from each of your houses and all of you will report for detention with Mr Filch tomorrow night at seven, for fighting." He said before storming through the group, sensing Remus following him in his wake.

-

Neither of them said anything as they continued on their way but Remus' gentle hand on his arm reassured him no end. The two owls they were looking for, Shadowfax who was the colour of the driven snow and Smeagol the colour of coal, swooped down towards them upon their entrance. Soon the notes were on their way and the pair of them headed first to see the Head of Ravenclaw and then to see Rose down in the warren. Both of them agreed immediately and set about studying the parchment that Severus handed over. They spoke to Poppy for longer after she had agreed but even still and hour or so later they returned back to his rooms. Remus entered the living room first, and stepped over the envelope that was lying just past the threshold but Severus spotted it straight off. Picking it up he only took a cursory glance at his name scribed on the front before going to the desk and picking up a long letter opener. Years of experience had taught him that the further away from an envelope he could be while opening it was often the better. He sliced it open and when nothing untoward happened pulled out the single note-sized card. There were only two words written on the front shining proudly in the standard Gryffindor ink, a deep scarlet that seemed to turn gold when it caught the light.

_Thank You._

He turned it over, but found nothing. There was no name, no explanation. Nothing. If he had been expecting to receive anything from the Gryffindors then it was a formal complaint that they were being punished alongside his own students whom he had no doubt were the genuine antagonists in this case. But instead… instead he had arrived back to find this.

He felt Remus watching him from the other side of the desk.

"Severus? Is everything alright?"

"Of course not." He replied without looking up. " Many things are far from alright but I just received a rather pleasant surprise." He turned the card over to him and watched his face as he read the simple statement.

"They're growing up." He said quietly a gentle pride shining from his face.

-

Each of them went their own separate ways for a time after this, Severus felt he was due to visit the dormitories, suspecting that he would have little or no time over the weekend, while Remus paid a visit to Gryffindor where, though he had not taken over the Head's duties, he had spent a considerable time with the students. He supposed that the students of Minerva's house were perhaps still in shock a little about what had happened, after all they had lost their Head of House in rather unusual circumstances that were hardly designed for resolution. If Albus was struggling as much as it seemed he was to come to terms with what had happened then he supposed that these children, to whom he had always suspected their Head of House had been a mix of a role model and mother figure, would surely be in the same boat. Over the last year or so his own students had surprised him more than he could ever have expected though. He had half expected to be drummed out of the common room the morning after the truth about his role in the war had entered the public domain but the way things had happened he had been called to see to a sick student in the second year dormitories and had been welcome with as much aplomb as ever. So many students had lost one parent or both, had had to make impossible decisions about their future at a despicably young age or simply had to live with their fellow students prejudices. But he had always made it clear that they could always come to him and in the few months following the end of the war many of them had done. The dynamic in his house had changed now, as if for the first time in his lifetime it seemed possible that there might just be a future for some of these students that didn't seem quite so bleak. He wouldn't pretend that it was all rosy times ahead for them but he had hope and would do everything he could to insure that they held onto their hope and did everything that they could to make the best of the chances afforded them.

-

Remus had first period off the following morning, so when at breakfast they were handed both Fillius and Rose'ssealed references he offered to take them, and their official application form, into London and hand them to Arthur personally. It wasn't until lunch that he saw his partner again though and when they sat down to eat Remus leaned over to talk to him quietly.

"Arthur is going to come over this evening so we can discuss some preliminary's. We need to write a joint statement and have it ready so it can be given to panel first thing on Monday before the hearing begins." He nodded taking it all in while serving grilled chicken and salad onto the other man's plate. Baring a fairly minor incident in his third year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class the afternoon went without any great disruption and he managed to mark the fifth year potions before dinner began. As he was entering the Great Hall Serena Sinistra approached him and asked if he was still working from the lesson plan that had been posted in Staff room when he went away to conference.

"I'm covering the sixth year class first thing on Monday." She offered by way of explanation.

"Oh. Right, thank you." He added as an after thought.

"Yes we're still on schedule, just take the next theory topic and let them take notes from the textbooks. If they finish that they have a research essay due in before Christmas so get them to do some work on that."

"Sure." She replied flashing him a smile. "Good luck by the way." She said before turning to leave, presumably for the weekend. Severus stood for a moment before shaking his head and heading in to dinner.

**A/N: **hello again!!

Lol

Hope you're still enjoying this. I'm sitting exams at the mo so hence the rather sporadic updating but hoping to up the pace sortly.

Let me know what you think of this (good or bad)

Thanks for reading

xLx


	23. Chapter 23

**Revert To Type**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 23.**

"Right – well you'll need to state who's to be the primary care giver, what living arrangements would be and what provisions you can make for her education etc." Arthur said leaning back in his chair by the fire in Severus' quarters. Severus spoke up and Remus let him explain their thoughts such as they were.

"We thought it would be best for Lupin to take on that role. As he's presently under the employment of the school we would propose that he advise the Headmaster of his intentions, but to work until a permanent replacement for Minerva's role could be found."

"I didn't think it would be fare to just walk out on the school." He added looking to their representative who was writing notes along the side of those he had brought with him.

"No – not at all. I think that that decision shows what might be termed 'social responsibility'. What are your plans for the short term?"

"Well obviously we'd continue to live in the castle, and I was talking some of the staff who seem more than keen to take an active role in minding her when we were teaching. Hagrid for one…"

"I will not have her being exposed for any length of time, to someone who massacres the English language with such panache while she's in the process of learning to speak it!" Severus said vehemently.

"Actually…" Arthur intervened. "I was talking to Molly last night, and well I don't know if you know but she minds our two Grand-kids Monday to Friday. They're both boys but Mathew's three and John's about two and a half so they're about Anna's age. Anyway, Molly just wanted you to know that she'd be more than happy to lend a hand. In fact, if I'm being honest I think she'd love the chance to look after a girl." He finished with a grin. Remus couldn't help but smile in return. It was the best solution he could think of, a female figure who had more than a little experience with children. He looked towards Severus who scowled for a moment before relaxing his features slightly.

"That's very thoughtful of her." Severus conceded. "I think we might at least consider her taking her up on her offer. At least it gives us something more solid to propose in our statement."

"More wine anyone?" Remus asked bouncing out of his seat and topping up the two glasses that sat on the small table between them and in front of the fire.

"Anyone would think you were trying to get me drunk." Arthur said leaning back into his seat after retrieving his glass.

"He's only like this when he's not drinking himself." Severus said dryly. "He's a lightweight."

"That's a lie." He said in mock insulted tone. "Wolfsbane and alcohol don't mix." He added for Arthur's benefit. "Not that it mixes with anything else much better." He added jibing at its maker. Severus merely lifted an eyebrow.

"When is the full moon?" Arthur asked.

"Sunday." Severus replied dryly.

"Ever get the feeling that someone corporeal is staking the obstacles in your path?" Remus asked lightly. "Anyway I'll cope, not much we can do about it. Now getting back on track." Remus continued. "We own a two bedroom flat near the center of wizarding London but we were thinking that it would make sense to buy a little house near to the castle, somewhere with a garden. That way we'd be close enough that we could visit the castle at weekends seeing as Severus can't leave for extended periods of time due to his obligations as Head of Slytherin."

"That makes sense." Arthur agreed taking more notes. "I'm not going to ask you much about your financial position but just enough to get the jist. You inherited a family legacy Severus?" The Slytherin nodded.

"More than enough to live relatively comfortably for the rest of our days."

"And of course there's you salary from the school."

"Not huge but hardly insignificant."

"Right and Remus -"

"Sirius left me pretty much all the monetary assets and Grimmauld Place. HQ I donated to the Wizarding National Trust about six months ago – they're going to turn it into a museum about the two wars against Grindlewald and specifically the Order."

"That's interesting." Arthur said looking up.

"Well let's put it this way; there are way too many unpleasant memories tied up there for me to ever want to live in it. Even if this one would agree." He added lightly elbowing Severus lightly in the side.

They ended the informal meeting not long after that and Arthur left promising that he was going to try and arrange to visit Anna in St Mungo's over the weekend and that he would see them first thing on Monday morning. Saturday was quiet. They worked on writing up their personal statement, which actually came together far more easily than Remus was expecting it to. When that was done and dusted, he copied it about three hundred times and put versions in every conceivable place he could think of. He stashed several in Severus' quarters and a couple in his. Gave one to Albus to store for them and then sent a copy to the Burrow. Severus just sat back and watched him patiently while he ran around like a mad thing.

"How can you be so infuriatingly calm?" He asked throwing himself down in the chair opposite his desk in the study.

"It's a talent." He replied without stopping the rhythmic scratching of his favourite marking quill. He sighed but didn't say anything else.

"Do you think that they'll let Arthur see her?" He asked after a while.

"I have no idea. It depends entirely on whether they're more interested in being anal or in getting in the good books with the general populus." As if on cue there was a knock on the external door into the study. Remus got up and opened it, preparing to let the student in and make a hasty exit, he really didn't enjoy watching Severus snap at his pupils, but was surprised to see a House elf standing there.

"Hello – can I help you?" He asked.

"The Headmaster, sir is asking that Muzzily is giving Professors Snape and Lupin this." The small creature answered pulling a copy of the Daily Prophet from behind it's back.

"Thank you…Muzzily." He replied distractedly as he took the paper from the elf not able to tare his eyes away from the headline. He dismissed it and shut the door before turning back to face Severus.

"It's out." He uttered barely above a whisper.

"What is out, where?" Severus asked.

"FAMILY FUEDS" He began, reading the front-page headline out loud. "In a shock turn of events this reporter can reveal not only the sole couple to correctly complete their application for sole guardianship of the individual who used to be Hogwart's Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, within the allotted time span, but also who will represent both parties, the applicants and the Ministry (acting as guardians for the child's best interests). In a case that has been peculiar from the beginning it should hardly be surprising that one of the most unusual couples known to the wizarding world are applying to placed in charge of this unusual child. "It seems that Professor Albus Dumbledore allowed individual 246.01 (who we believe has been referred to as 'Anna' within the confines of Hogwarts) under the care of the Head of Slytherin, Severus Snape. The Professor was put on trial in the eighties in relation to his activities in accordance to You-Know-Who's supporters and is rumoured to bare the dark mark even now. It is Professor Snape, along with his Werewolf mate, of all people that have managed to complete the application process successfully and they will be attending a hearing beginning this Monday. 

_"Their success in completing all the necessary paperwork is likely down to one Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggles Artefacts department within the Ministry and father of seven who has already been acting as their Council and will be co-ordinating their bid at the Hearing. This could be interesting as this reporter can reveal that the Minister's own undersecretary, Percy Weasley, is to be conducting the case for the Ministry." _

That was as far as Remus got.

"Oh Merlin." He sighed letting the paper fall to his side. Severus remained stonily silent. Despite the spectacular falling-out between the third son and the rest of the family, it had seemed that they were beginning to get on together once more, or had least developed the ability to be civil to each other. Remus suspected this wouldn't help matters. Severus held out a hand for the paper and Remus handed it over watching as his partner scanned the article. He was so absorbed in his study that he jumped at the sound of an owl tapping his beak against the window high up in the stone wall, which was letting in the watery autumn sunlight. Severus stood and let it in and fed it a treat as Remus untied the roll of parchment from the bird's leg. Unrolling the handwritten note he scanned it briefly.

"It's from Arthur." He said out loud continuing to read. _"…assuming you've read the Prophet already, condolences for the reporting style…be assured that the news that the Boy is once more pandering to Ministry pressure has done nothing to soften my resolve to represent you, unless you would rather I did not… Have arranged to see Anna on Sunday afternoon and have enclosed something that might lift your spirits_."

"That would be this then." Pointed out Severus picking up the clipping that had fallen onto the desk from the roll. "Which would appear to be…" He paused turning it over in his hands. "The editorial of the latest edition of Witch Weekly." He continued sounding a touch sceptical. Remus watched his face as he read however and picked up on it as soon as the impassive mask slipped just a fraction. "_As apposed to some institutions which I could refer to, I would like to remind our readers that both Professors Snape and Lupin are respected and decorated war heros, to coin a phrase, who both have experience working with children, and wouldn't possibly be embarking on this application without a passion about seeing that the child gets what is best for her. I for one would like to take this opportunity to wish them the best of luck in their endeavour and hope that they, and _Anna_, receive a fair hearing._"

"Well at least not everyone's against us." Remus pointed out.

"Somehow, I don't think the opinion of this particular journalist is going to change the world." Severus replied scathingly. "However we shall just have to hope that the public representatives are all avid fans." He added, cocking an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitching ever so slightly.

Remus woke up on Saturday, more than aware of the fact that the following night would be a full moon. As was always the case, even the smell of the goblet of Wolfsbane that appeared on his bedside table that morning was enough to turn his stomach. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bet slowly adjusting to being on the vertical once more.

"Morning." Said Severus from the doorway. Remus looked up only to find his partner irritatingly awake, dressed and compus mentus. "You look rougher than usual." He commented walking across the room and sitting on the bed next to him.

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment shall I?" He retorted sharply before they slipped into silence. He hadn't meant to snap, after all he could hardly blame how he was feeling on Severus but the Slytherin's familiar hand on his lower back was comforting though and sighing quietly he leaned his head on the other man's shoulder. "Sorry – guess I didn't sleep very well."

"Understandable I suppose." Came the typically deadpan response. They sat in silence for a few moments more before Severus spoke again. "However you do have to drink that." He said gesturing towards the still smoking potion and Remus couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes mother." This earned him a scowl but was well worth it none the less. He did however hold his breath and down the liquid, using all his self-control to keep it down. After he had had a shower, dressed and was feeling much more human he sat down to brunch in the living room.

"I was thinking…" Severus said as he stretched across the table for another slice of toast. "that it might make more sense if you were to stay down here tonight." He continued lightly, but Remus wasn't so easily fooled. Though they hadn't ever discussed it outright, ever since they had become friends. Remus had made a point of ensuring that they were in different places on the night of the full moon. Even when they lived with each other, during the summer months he would return to the shrieking shack for the duration. It wasn't as if Severus avoided him, in fact, when he dragged his sorry self back to civilisation he was unusually compassionate, but Remus could hardly be surprised that he found the wolf itself more than a little intimidating. And now this…

"Are you sure Severus?" He asked quietly trying to catch his eye but failing to draw his attention from the paper spread in front of him.

"Well you can't leave the school on a Sunday night and I could hardly live with myself if you trashed one of the guest suits upstairs."

"But…"  
"Enough buts." He was cut off sharply as the other man looked up and straight at him "I don't want to leave you to do this alone this month. Isn't that enough?"

"If you're sure." He answered once he had found his voice and overcome the sudden lump in his throat. Severus, who had returned his attention to the prophet, looked up and treated him to one of his rare genuine smiles.

"Moony – Just go and get your doggy bed or whatever it is you sleep in. I may be willing to let you sleep in my rooms in your canine form but I have no intention of letting you steal the covers. I put up with that enough the rest of the time." What Remus was certain that Severus hadn't quite realised was that the 'doggy bed' he was referring to, actually compromised a set of Severus' own robes and various other pieces of clothing that he had pilfered over the last year or two. He would have to wait to see what the verdict on that was but somehow he suspected that the pernickety potion master wouldn't ask for them back.

**A/N: **awwwww **grin**

Hope you're still enjoying this

Let me know what you're thinking

xLx


	24. Chapter 24

**Revert To Type**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 24.**

Molly Weasley loved her children. It was a statement of fact that she would never ever refute. No matter what kind of mistakes they made, how much they hurt her or the rest of the family no matter how much she wanted to be able to cut one of them out of her life, to distance herself from them, she simply could not stop loving them. However that said, she was fairly certain that she would shut the door in Percy's face if he ever tried to cross the threshold of the family home again. It had been insulting enough to have to find out what he was going to be doing from _that bloody paper_ but to add insult to injury to have him send an owl once again trying to warn them that Arthur was going to make a mockery of himself representing a couple he had all but described as deviants. She was fairly certain that it was the latter part of the comment that had struck both Arthur and herself the most strongly. They had tried to raise their children to be open, understanding, tolerant and above all not to be judgemental. Molly was well aware that Severus Snape was likely not the most pleasant person she had ever had the privilege of spending time with, but she also knew that behind his rapier wit, was a towering intellect and most of all a good heart. She knew that both he and Remus had had to overcome huge obstacles to reach where they were now and knew how good they were for each other and in all honesty couldn't think of a couple who deserved all the chances they could get more than that pair. She had rarely been prouder of her husband than she was at present, to know that he was going to do anything he could to reach the end result she knew in her heart would be the best for all involved. Having been married for so long, and having raised their own children, to a point where two of them were married and having their own children, they didn't need to open their mouths to communicate what they felt but on Sunday, having had an interesting Sunday lunch with the twins at their flat, she had held his hand as they had made their way up to St Mungo's and kissed him briefly on the cheek before watching him walk the last few yards into the ward and towards the isolation room where the child was being held.

-

The following morning found her eating breakfast alone. She sipped at her tea as she tried to imagine what it was that Arthur had seen that had managed to firm his resolve to win even further. In all the years she had known him she had rarely seen him as worked up as he had been the previous night when he had arrived back and she had felt helpless to do anything to ease his obvious anguish. But now it was her resolve that was turned to steel. There may have been nothing she could have done then, but she'd be damned if she didn't do everything she could to support all of them now, so having made her decision she sent her dishes to the sink with a flick of her wand and summoning her cloak, lit a fire in the empty grate. The atrium of the Ministry was heaving when she arrived, and the streams of wizards and witches arriving and leaving seemed to trace intricate unmarked pathways through the crowds. Molly rarely visited the building, in fact as a rule she avoided at all costs if she possibly could, but she knew enough of procedure to know that she would have to have her wand registered before she could do anything, so joining the queue in front of the welcome desk she waited to do just that. In the meantime she took the chance to read the notices that ran in a ribbon around the room. Eventually she saw the one that she had been looking for;

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Department of _

_Social Responsibility hearing – case 246.01: Court room 1. _

Using one of the interactive maps strategically located throughout the building it didn't take her long to find her way to court room one, and having arrived relatively early she managed to get a seat in the front row of the public gallery.

-

Below the balcony where Molly was now seated was an area designated for the press, the vultures weren't in situe yet and she supposed they would want to be outside to see the important players arrive on the scene. Just as the final spaces on the benches around her were filled, the door behind the long table at the head of the room swung open and an official stepped out. Standing next to the doorway facing out towards the rest of the courtroom, the man banged his staff on the floor solidly three times before speaking.

"Attention." The short wizard called, waiting for the hushed silence that fell throughout the lofty room before continuing. "Represents and applicants." He called and the sound of another door opening beneath the balcony could be heard, followed by the sound of several sets of footsteps echoing in the silence. They were a motley crew when they did come into sight; Arthur and Percy walked side by side, the latter's demeanour and posture telling more about his attitude than Molly felt she wanted to know. His pinstriped robes looked as though they had been modelled on the Minister's own and she had never seen the briefcase he was carrying before. On the other hand, Arthur was carrying an armful of paperwork and seemed to have forgotten that he had a pencil tucked behind his left ear. Behind them were 'the applicants' and her heart went out to them. Remus looked dead on his feet, which was hardly surprising considering that the previous night had been a full moon, but Severus too was showing the strain, if only through the increased furrow in his brow. They took their places behind the two desks that stood in front of the railings that caged in the press and faced the long desk at the front of the room, Percy on the left and the other three on the right of the aisle they had just come down.

"All rise for the Hearing Panel." The official called and Molly stood along with those around her. "Mr Richard Underhill." He announced as a rather bemused looking figure appeared from the door next to him, and glancing around nervously at the room proceeded to scurry to the furthest seat to the left of the of the table. He was followed to that end of the table by a plump woman who rather reminded the mother of seven of herself, and whose name was announced as Margo Vale. An older woman was hot on Margo's heels, her face steely and an impatient air about her. After Edwina Barclay had taken the furthest seat on the right, Simon Finknottle, who had something of 'winner of Witch Weekly's most charming smile award' about him was announced and took the seat next to her. Molly came to the conclusion that these must be the members of the general public who had been called up to serve on the panel, primarily due to the fact the first two still looked a little like rabbits caught in headlights. Her thoughts were interrupted by another announcement.

"Harold Fusby, Head of the Department for Social Responsibility." She recognised the willowy rather stuffy looking man from her own dealings with the department, but she certainly didn't think him a bad man based on her own experience, despite his being as straight-laced and old-fashioned as they came. When the next panel member was announced though, all other thoughts left her mind and her blood turned to ice.

"Representing other departments with interests in this case and the office of Minister of Magic, the Chief Undersecretary and primary advisor to the to the Minister, Dolores Umbridge."

-

Molly couldn't be certain that it wasn't just her, but she felt a sudden change in the atmosphere in the room, as if everything had been thrust into slow motion for that instant. It was as if no one breathed for several moments before a flurry of chatter and activity broke out amongst the room's occupants. As the former High Inquisitor shuffled along and took the seat just to the left of the central raised one, Molly watched Severus and Remus both turn towards Arthur, but she already knew from what he had told her about proceedings, that there was nothing they could do about the representatives, they were simply going to deal with it. This however didn't change the fact that this was not good news. She was still lost in these thoughts when Amelia Bones entered the room and took the central position at the table.

"…Head of Magical Law Enforcement and Chairman of the Panel."

"Alright, good morning everyone, let's get this show on the road shall we." She said arranging the papers in front of her. "We've all had a chance to read over Professors' Snape and Lupin's statement and their references already. And not forgetting that we will have a chance to speak not only to the two professors but to their two character witnesses also, is there anything any of you would like to ask at present?" She said glancing to either side of her. There was yet another silence, but this time it was broken by the Undersecretary herself with what Molly supposed was intended to be a cough.

"Ahem, ahem." She said, her simpering smile almost as sickly as the pink cardigan she wore. Molly was pleased to note the tone of the Chairman's voice was of barely restrained irritation already.

"Yes, Dolores?"

"I was just going to enquire as to why it doesn't seem that we're to have a chance to hear from 246.01. I would have thought she should be brought before the panel at some point in proceedings." The witch said all this as though it was the most natural thing in the world and Molly had to bite her own lip to stop her from calling out in frustration.

"Madame Chairman," Arthur said rising to his feet, "if it would please you, I think that many of the issues this question raises will be addressed in the opening remarks. Perhaps it would be better if the issue were to be addressed after that stage."

"That makes sense to me Mr Weasley. Does anyone else have any objections?" No one on the panel appeared to have an issue with this suggestion so a coin was flipped and it was decided that Arthur would be allowed to take the floor first.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began, having stood and moved out from behind his desk to meander back and forth across the floor in front of the panel. "I think the one fact that we need to keep in our minds throughout this affair is that the individual that had been labelled 246.01, is in fact a child. A child, like any other child, who as far as the medical professionals are able to tell, is no more than three years old. A child who woke up one morning less than four weeks ago in a place she didn't know, surrounded by people she had never met before. As far as we can tell, this child had up until that point been raised by her father in an isolated highland croft, where they spoke gaelic and she was unlikely to meet more than two people at a time. But despite this fact, she showed how resilient children can be, she found someone she felt she could trust in the midst of all this upheaval in her life.

"Perhaps it was because Professor Snape reminded her of her father we'll never know but after Poppy Pomfrey, the Hogwarts' medi-witch, had verified her identity and it had been established that she was quite well, the Professor took her into his care. While her colleagues and her former colleagues at the DOMA worked tirelessly to find a way to return her to her original state, the child, who became known as Anna, naturally formed relationships with those around her. Remus Lupin, as the Professor Snape's long term partner was naturally a part of that life, and when he was asked to fill in Minerva McGonagall's role in the transfiguration classroom he accepted a good deal of responsibility in relation to Anna as well. It wasn't smooth running, after all, this child was still in shock to a certain extent, and she spoke and understood no english at all. But with the help of dictionaries, and language guides, and the talent young children have to pick up languages, they made some progress and they formed bonds. This incredibly inquisitive, intelligent and charming child came out of her shell. She began to communicate with people and after two weeks had formed strong bonds with the two men responsible for her primary care.

"Later in proceedings I propose that we hear from some of the staff who have been looking after Anna since she was removed from these two men's care and having spent time with the child myself, I can see that the situation in which she is now has had nothing but a negative effect. The nurses are unable get a word out of her and she has withdrawn into herself almost entirely. Surely this change says something important about how safe and secure she felt before and how the removal of the two main carers in her life has affected her.

"No man who claims to be perfect can be being entirely honest, can have no faults or have made no mistake in their past, but surely some things are more important. A child cannot survive and grow when fed on bread and water alone. They need love.

These two men are good, hardworking people, who care for Anna enough to stand before you all now, to bare their flaws and put their hearts on show because they want what's best for her. They love her. And after all, shouldn't that be by far the most important thing?"

-

Molly had heard his speech before, if not this exact version, and yet, she felt she had never heard him speak with such conviction as he did now. She knew that her husband believed passionately in many things but this was obviously an issue close to his heart. Looking towards the panel she tried to guess what was going through their minds but for the most part it was a futile exercise. For the time being she would just have to hope that there was a chance of successes. For the sake of everyone involved.

-

**A/N:** Right, well this took me a while and I expect that the next chapter might well do also. I was working on getting to the trial for so long and now I've discovered that it's going to be harder to word than I thought.

None the less I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed the last and once more I'd be glad to hear what you think.

xLx


	25. Chapter 25

**Revert To Type**

**Disclaimer**: I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 25.**

> Severus half expected to hear the courtroom filled with applause as Arthur brought his speech to a close. He had an immediate dislike and distaste for the theatrics that legal proceedings seemed to garner, something that Remus had pointed out was quite hypocritical given his own penchant for sweeping down corridors in billowing robes. None the less the sound of shuffling papers that filled the silence, as Percy Weasley got ready to speak grated more and more as blatantly unnecessary time elapsed. Eventually the young up-start got to his feet and moved out onto the floor of the courtroom and Severus braced himself for what he was certain was going to be an excruciating experience.

"Ladies, Gentleman," He began facing towards the panel and then with a glance towards the table where they were sitting. "and well, everybody else." His own anger rose dramatically as, out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw Arthur go to stand, presumably to register his objections, but the Chair beat him to it.

"I'll warn you to mind your manner Mr Weasley." Amelia Bones said in a quietly restrained voice. She was met with a bob of his head before he continued. "There are three points which I would like to draw to your attention at this stage in proceedings; the first is to remind you that the question you are addressing in this hearing is not whether this couple offer a better prospect to individual 246.01 than the alternative available at this precise time, but whether placing her in their care would lead to the best possible outcome. After all, if you do decide to decline their application, the child will remain under the care of the Ministry but other applications will be sought, registered and brought before a panel such as this.

"The second point that I would like to raise is that individual 246.01 is not, nor will she grow up to be Minerva McGonagall. It is up to you whether you deem that two people so intimately acquainted with this woman, who propose to raise the girl in an environment surrounded by those who also knew her, could off 246.01 the best opportunity to grow into what she has the possibility of being. That they wouldn't force her to become someone she is not but someone she once was. Finally and perhaps most importantly I would ask you to consider the implications of handing guardianship of a child, we know will grow to be one of the most powerful witches in a century to a death eater and a werewolf." This time before Severus had even reigned in his own anger enough to think what it was that anyone else was doing. Remus' hand was clenched around his armrest so tightly that it was white and the Slytherin's heart bleed for him, after all, his label he had earned for himself, Moony had had his inflicted upon him as a child.

"Objection." Arthur's voice broke through the haze as he thrust his chair back viciously. "I think you'll find that my client is a _former_ death eater who played a vital role in the winning of the war and that they have both been awarded Order of Merlins for their contributions to our society. Besides that however, I think you'll find that my honourable colleague just contradicted himself. If Anna is so categorically not Minerva McGonagall, then how can you possibly know what she will be or how powerful she'll be when she grows up?"

"Objection sustained." Amelia Bones said swiftly. "Do your best to ignore that last point that was just made by the younger Mr Weasley." She addressed this to her fellow panel members. "Have you anything else you'd like to say for now?" This was accompanied by a pointed look at the younger man.

"No, thank you Ma'am." He added this last as though an afterthought as he once more took his seat behind the desk.

> There was a short pause, in this instance while Amelia bones found the parchment she was looking for.

"Right – Can I ask Professor Snape to take the stand please?" She said looking up and strait towards him, her look one of business but not as unbending as he had suspected he might receive from her. He gave a slight nod as he stood and made his way to the somewhat redundant 'stand'. As he took his place he couldn't help but feel like a convict as he placed his hands on the wooden barrier that now separated him from the rest of the courts inhabitants. He was reminded in that instant of another court room, another panel in what felt like a different life-time, but was quick to remind himself that the two situations had very little in common. There was no feel of cold restricting steel around wrists in ankles now…

"Now Professor, if you could state your name, date of birth and occupation for the records." Amelia Bones asked, looking at him over the top of her glasses.

"Severus Snape, January 9th 1960, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He watched as she wrote something or other on the scroll presumably some kind of legislative detail.

"Go ahead Mr Weasley." She said indicating that Arthur should take the lead. As Severus looked towards their council he couldn't help but catch Remus' eye and was surprisingly reassured at the swift smile of encouragement he received.

"How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts Professor?" Arthur asked casually as he wondered towards the box, looking up at the last minute and catching and holding Severus' gaze for a moment.

"Since 1981. I applied for the DADA, Defence Against the Dark Arts, post but was given Potions." He added trying to curb his usual tone, knowing without being told that it was unlikely to help his case. Several of the members of the panel were taking notes and he spent a moment trying to decipher from their expressions what it was they were thinking until the next, somewhat predictable question was posed.

"And before that?"

"I studied at Hogwarts until I was eighteen I then went on to do my Masters at the British Potions Institute. That took almost three years to complete, it was the summer I had left the institute that I applied for the position at Hogwarts."

"And can you tell us what your main motivations for applying for a job back at the school?" However delicately Arthur put the questions it was more than obvious what he was getting at and Severus supposed that it was better to come out with it.

"During my time studying in London, I gradually became more and more involved in a group known now as the Death Eaters. I became a full member in the summer of 1980, I went to Dumbledore because I had realised that the group was not only not what I thought it was but that it was intent on being the downfall of our world as we know it. I knew that he was head of an organization fighting the dark forces and thought that I might be able to do something to help them." Arthur said nothing, his chin at his chest and hands clasped behind his back for a moment. Time seemed to drag on for an eternity as his last words hung in the air, leaving a bad taste in his mouth even now. He had learned a long time ago that there was nothing he could do to change his past but that did knowledge did nothing to relieve the weight upon his shoulders when he thought of it.

>After what could have, realistically only been a few seconds Arthur straitened up and asked his next question in a much lighter fashion.

"Can you describe to us some of your interactions with Anna," The other man held up a hand to halt him for a moment while he elaborated, "this hearing is not interested in the intricacies of what happened in the lead up to her creation but if you could give us an impression of what happened in the lead up to your being asked to take care of her in the short term."

"Of Course," He replied gathering his thoughts as to what was relevant. "I suppose that purely practically it made sense for me to take charge of the child as it was important that any additional side effects of the accident were reported to those working to establish what had happened. She had also, for some reason I myself cannot explain, taken a liking to me."

"How did you find it having to adapt you life to accommodate her?"

"The child, Anna, is unusually bright and self reliant for a child of her age, as I'm sure anyone who has had dealings with her will tell you. The language barrier was a problem but a mixture of hand signals, and my own attempts at some basic Gallic, along with children's natural propensity for learning new languages helped."

"And how would you say that Anna has coped?"

"I… For all my experience with children, I would never claim to be an expert in their psychology and the child in question is far younger than those I teach. That said, as far as I am able to tell she has adapted as well as could be expected. There have been several setbacks though." Looking for confirmation that he should continue and receiving it he began to explain the incident with the stairs, he told them about her reaction to the crowded streets, admitting that he should perhaps, not have exposed her to them so early on. And despite how difficult he found it, he tried to explain what had happened the night that she had woken screaming for someone who couldn't help her.

"And can you tell the panel when the first time that Anna met Remus?"

"We met him by chance actually, on that trip into Diagon Alley. He suggested that we get her out of the crowds and up to our apartment for the time being, to allow her to calm down before we made any other decisions."

"And do you think that they got on well? Did Anna seem comfortable around Remus?"

"She was, and I suspect she still will be uncomfortable around strangers, but she quickly opened up to Remus. They developed a rapport and I suspect no-one is closer to her now than he is." He said with a conviction he felt to his very core.

"Thank you." Arthur said to him before turning to the panel. "No Further questions Ma'am."

>Severus wasn't sure whether this signalled that he could step down also, but had a vague recollection of Arthur informing them that they could be cross-examined by Percy Weasley so hesitated and waited for an additional cue.

"Mr Weasley – your witness." Amelia Bones announced indicating that the younger man could take the floor.

"Thank you Ma'am." He responded sounding as pious as ever. The potions master new that now was going to come the real test to his ability to bite down on his own tongue. There was a further, unnecessarily long pause before he posed his question.

"Does it not worry you that you propose to bring up this little girl in an environment, where there will be little to, no female influence in her life?" Severus had expected that this question might come up at some stage but certainly hadn't expected his prosecutor, for all intents and purposes, to use it as his opening gambit.

"I hardly think that because we are both male that there would be no female influences in her life altogether. Besides, I think you'll find that many children, both magical and muggle have been raised without one of their parents, for whatever reason, and grown up to be perfectly normal individuals. I could site Minerva McGonagall as a prime example." He paused, to see whether someone would object even to his reference to his former colleague. No one spoke up so he continued. "I think that compared to those children Anna would have the advantage of two parents who love her very much." The Slytherin was somewhat surprised to see the way his inquisitor deflated as he spoke. He may have had a way with jibes and insults but he ha found over the years that he often struggled to convey just what it was he felt articulately. This aside he was genuinely relieved when his former pupil murmured '_No further questions' _at the panel's chairperson before slinking off back behind his desk.

**A/N:** At last! Well here it is. Just to let you all know that I've had it my head from very early on that there was going to be a sequel to this fic, or a second part in any case. However, as I write the rest of the plot gets more and more intricate and little things become much much bigger. This said, I think this is now going to be the first of three instalments _A new beginning in three parts _if you like…

Anyway, thanks again to all of you who review, still dying to know what you think

xLx

PS - there were paragraphs I swear...


	26. Chapter 26

**Revert To Type**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**A/N: **ok – so having spent the last (has to look it up) 25 chapters trying to ensure that I didn't have to change the cannon time line too much I have come to a realisation that there's going to have to be at least one rather major alteration. To cut a long story short I realised that I knew when I wanted Remus and Severus' relationship to start and had made reference to it but I had also had it stuck in my head that they had been going out for more than two years. Unfortunately as the golden trio have been seen to still be at school….

I'm sure you can see my problem.

So – just imagine that the philosophers stone and the chamber of secrets didn't happen ie Lupin came to teach in the trio's first year. This would mean that the order of the phoenix and sirius' death occurred their third year….

Right suspect that's as clear as mud now but none the less.

Enjoy x

**Chapter 26.**

>Remus felt the uneasiness that had plagued him all morning increase further as he watched Severus in the witness box waiting for his interrogation to begin. He recognised the minute signs of what was running through his mind and could make an educated guess at the darker corners of his history that were being drawn to the fore now. When the potions master turned, he was caught in his inspection and hoped to cover his lingering gaze with a quick smile he hoped would do something to reassure him. It seemed to and for this he was grateful. Remus knew that Severus found it difficult to curb his tongue and this being the case he was suitably impressed by the way he answered the questions posed calmly and thoughtfully. He felt his own hackles rise however, when the inevitable questions about his period as a Death Eater came up. He knew there was no-one more repentant of their past than the Slytherin standing before the court now, Severus might not show it but the Werewolf knew that he would spend the rest of his life trying to atone for his past mistakes and attempting to overcome his demons.

>In true fashion however, Severus surprised him yet again by continuing to answer everything asked without a crack appearing in his façade. With years of experience however, he managed to read the changes in his partners eyes as he spoke of the terror in Anna's eyes when she had woken from a nightmare and seemingly realised that her _Athair _was gone. Remus watched the tension in his partner's shoulders increase further though as Arthur stepped back and his soon stood to take over questioning him. Yet again however the Slytherins simple eloquence allowed him not only to rise to the occasion but also it seemed, to thwart the other party. Due to his complete surprise at Percy Weasley's almost immediate retreat, it took Remus a minute to catch up with proceedings as Arthur approached the bench again. They waited a moment as Amelia Bones finished noting something down before she looked up and favoured him with something that might well have been a smile.

"You may stand down Professor Snape – Professor Lupin…" She gestured towards the stand from which Severus was stepping down.

>Remus only had time to brush hands as with his partner as they passed but even this small action sparked a warmth that spread a feeling of comfort through him. As he stepped into place and confirmed his name, occupation and date of birth he took the time to look at those whose judgement would be upon him.

"The court has already heard about your Lycanthropy Professor Lupin," Arthur began. "but do you think you could let us know something about the circumstances surrounding how it came about?"

"Not really." He answered honestly and received several strange looks in return. He smiled a little. "I mean, I was only about two years old when it happened, but I can tell you what I've been told. It was late Autumn, my parents had a barbeque in the garden at our home, for all their friends and family. Apparently I'd fallen asleep at some point after dinner and they'd put my buggy in the shade at the far end of the garden. Well it got dark and the moon rose a full moon and well, there was a werewolf in the area, we never found out any more about them but somehow they found their way into our garden. My father fought it off and in short I'm lucky to be alive."

"And can you tell us what kind of procedures you put in place on the full moon."

"I take the wolfsbane potion in the run up to the full moon which means that I keep my own mind even though my body still changes. Even still, I ensure that I am locked away if I can get to a cage I'll use that but I don't feel happy unless I surrounded by at least four solid stone walls and a door that's charmed to high heaven."

>He watched the panels responses to what he had said, after all it was not every day that most people were faced with the realities of Lycanthropy. After a moment Arthur moved on and asked about when their relationship had begun, and Remus watched them as they struggled or in some instances didn't even bother to try and hide their disdain for the concept. By far the worst culprit in the last instance was Dolores Umbridge and he made a point of not turning away his gaze when she looked up.

"About two and a half years now;" He replied and when the Minister's representative blinked and looked down he turned back to Arthur. "We've known each other since we were at school, we were in the same year at Hogwarts though I was a Gryffindor and Severus a Slytherin. We certainly weren't friends at that point but I suppose you could say that the death of someone who had always come between us was the catalyst."

"So you've known each other for some time then?"

"Due to the nature of both of our involvement with the Order of the Phoenix we saw each other sporadically after we left school. I'm sure most members of a society such as that will tell you that there is some undeniable bond that is formed amongst all the people within the group, even if they are not naturally close."

"It must be difficult to conduct a relationship with the restraints that must be placed upon you both by Professor Snape's occupation."

"There are disadvantages. Up until recently I've been living and working in London while Severus' duties obviously require his presence in the school throughout term time. He does however get every fourth weekend off, only three of the Heads of House are required to be present in the school at weekends, and we spend the holidays together. We have a flat together in London. Or at least we used to – we put it on the market yesterday. As I'm sure you've all read in our application, the plan is, if we're successful here, for me to work until a permanent replacement can be found then for us to purchase a house in or around Hogsmeade so that I could look after Anna there and be close enough to the school that we'd be able to see Severus regularly far more regularly." Arthur was smiling when he finished, though he quickly straightened his face back into the business like expression that seemed more appropriate.

"And what about your relationship with Anna? After all, you will be the primary care giver and will have in essence given up a comfortable job in order to look after her?"

"We get on well, I've always enjoyed the time I've spent with young children, though I'm certain raising one would be entirely different from the odd evenings babysitting. I want to make something clear though, I don't think Severus gave a fair impression of his own relationship with Anna. I think I probably know Severus Snape better than almost anyone alive and I am certain that I've never seen him so enthusiastic or genuinely devoted to anyone. And in all honesty I think that she loves him too or at least that she's in the process of getting there. She trusts him more than anyone else I've ever seen her interact with."

"You don't find it difficult to say that you think your partner of almost three years is more devoted to someone he only met less than 6 weeks ago?" Amelia Bones asked.

"No." He answered without thought. "It's different isn't it – so pure and innocent. Severus and I have a relationship that is unlike anything I think that either of us could have with anyone else. Our pasts, our histories… we have enough in common that we at least know what it's like when people don't understand where it is you come from, if that makes any sense? In any case, there's something about Anna that compels you to love her. She's not perhaps your average three year old but…She's brought out the best in both of us and all we want to do is to make sure that she gets the love she deserves, to get the chance at life she deserves." Arthur looked up to the bench and on receiving a small nod from the Chair returned to his own questions.

"Thank you - no further questions."

>Having seen how short and ineffectual the younger Weasley's attempt at cross-examining Severus had been, Remus was tempted to hope that he would receive the same treatment. There was something in his eye though as he stood, something almost predatory as he seemed almost to stalk out onto the floor.

"There was at least one occasion when you were at school that yourself and Severus Snape were close, physically at any rate."

"I'm not sure I understand what it is you're getting at?" Remus said genuinely confused.

"Neither do I Mr Weasley" Amelia Bones inserted "– if you could stick to asking actual questions please." Once again she received a terse nod in reply.

"Did you or did you not, while in your werewolf form, attack Severus Snape?" This question was so bold in comparison to his previous approach that it took him totally by surprise.

"Objection!" Arthur called out standing behind the desk and placing a restraining hand a Severus' arm who was also half standing. "What relevance does that question have to the hearing?"

"It has a would obviously play a crucial role in the couples relationship which in turn is very important in judging whether or not they would be appropriate choices to look after individual 246.01." Remus looked between the three people as the silence continued for several moments.

"Objection dismissed._"_

"Professor?" Percy prompts.

"I…" He looked towards Severus, somehow wanting his approval for what he was about to say. "My friends and Severus had never gotten on. Without my knowledge they set up a circumstance so that he would follow me as I left the school and went to the secure location I stayed in over full moons at the school." He stopped, not sure what made telling this story so difficult; whether it was that he still hadn't accepted that he genuinely wasn't to blame for what happened, that the people he had thought friends had been so thoughtless, or perhaps it was just the previous night catching up with him. "In the end, one of them had second thoughts and managed to pull him from harms way in time. I… I don't know what I would have done if it… If I had managed…"

"I think it's fairly obvious what you would have done. If you had not killed him you would at least have bitten him, condemning him to life like your own, the life of a leper." Retorted Percy.

"Yes I suppose you're right. And I would never have forgiven myself." He swallowed, cursing the lump that formed in his throat. "But we took further precautions after that, and as I said before, there is now the wolfsbane potion which prevents the wolf from taking over. Would stop that from happening should someone come across me now."

"But it did didn't it? It almost happened again the last time you were teaching at Hogwarts did it not?" Remus cursed himself for having worked into that one.

"In all honesty that was a singular incident and…"

"One would hope it would be a singular incident but as we've just seen that obviously wasn't the case."

"If you had let me continue you would have realised that I was referring to the fact that in the instance where I forgot to take the final dose of the draft it was because I had just seen undeniable evidence that someone I thought was dead and someone else I was under the impression had killed three of my best friends were in the process of attacking their son." He had become uncharacteristically flustered at this but was sure that as the story, or at least most of it had come out after the end of the war they would know the circumstances that he was talking about.

"Indeed and I think we're getting somewhat sidetracked." The Chair pointed out. This far more effective bought of questioning had obviously brought his confidence up spectacularly.

"I was simply trying to establish whether or not Professor Lupin would be a suitable person to entrust a child to. But I will acquiesce. No further questions."

>Remus simply couldn't get his head around what had happened in such a short space of time. It had all been going relatively well and then… It took him a second to realise that he was being told that he could stand down and then a further moment while he tried to get his body to comply. He managed eventually having to work to suppress the tremor in his hands as he crossed the short distance to his own seat. Sitting down, he struggled to focus on what was going on around him while the ache in his joints suddenly began drawing at his attention. He was able to recognise his feeling of disconnection for what it was. He looked down, feeling a hand on his leg and then followed it up to end up looking at Severus. He could read him well enough to judge the concern in his eyes and tried to reassure him with a smile.

"It's ok, don't worry." Severus said leaning down and whispering in his ear. "I think we'll brake for lunch soon." Seeing him look up to the wall-clock. For now all Remus could do was to hope that things weren't in fact as bad as they seemed to him now and that they would recess for long enough for him to pull himself back together.

**A/N2:** Hope you enjoyed this – as ever let me know either way.

Thanks

Linds


	27. Chapter 27

**Revert To Type**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 27.**

>Arthur had not been happy with the idea of Remus having to be here this morning, and judging from his appearance now his misgivings had been well founded. He had stood up relatively well throughout the questioning until the not so gentle probing of his own son. They had had little choice but to watch as the colour drained from his face as he had not only had to recount what had happened while they were at school but also the incident with Sirius Black and Peter. As Remus took his seat he left it to Severus to reassure his partner while he tried to establish whether or not they were going to call someone else to the stand before they recessed. He could see that Amelia Bones had obviously clocked that Remus was struggling and could tell that she was watching them all carefully. Checking the clock he realised that it was in fact only a little past eleven and that they were in fact being more than slightly optimistic in their hope for a lunch break now.

"Right," The Chair began removing her gaze from the couple and reverting to looking not only between the two representatives but also the rest of her panel. "I think now would be a good as time as any for me to call a recess, lets say till, half past two. That'll give us time to contemplate what we've heard already. Panel dismissed." She added, standing and gathering her belongings before there was a chance for anyone to object. The general silence that had engulfed the public and press broke at that moment, the latter either running for the door to try and make a deadline or surging forward to get a picture or quote.

"Just keep your heads down and don't say anything." Arthur suggested ushering the two slightly shocked men towards the masses they were going to have to get through in order to reach the door from which they had entered. He forged his way through for them while Severus seemed almost protective of his partner. When it became clear to the journalists that they obviously weren't going to be saying anything particularly interesting they backed off and by the time they had reached the foyer they were more or less alone.

>They paused for a moment, and looking over Remus's shoulder checking for anyone lingering nearby, Arthur saw Molly approach.

"I was thinking that the best plan would likely be to floo back to the flat." Severus said quietly, he too obviously checking to see who was nearby.

"Probably a good idea." He agreed.

"You're more than welcome to join us." Remus offered sounding fairly steady and standing on his own two feet now. Molly came to stand next to him and placed a hand on his back.

"If you're sure…" Arthur began.

"You're both more than welcome, it makes sense really."

"Well then," Molly spoke up obviously slipping into her motherly role. "I'll go and pick up some bits and pieces for lunch and meet you there then." It was not a suggestion so much as there were orders and no one thought to dispute her.

>Severus stepped through the fireplace first and after having given him a moment to re-set the floo controls, Arthur followed. He stretched out his back and stepped forward and away from the grate as the sound of Remus arrival filled the room. He turned around to greet him and was just in time to see him stand just prior to Remus' eyes suddenly began to roll back in his head as his knees crumpled sending him toward the floor. Severus who was already across the room was back by his side in an instant, though by the time he hit the ground Remus seemed to have come back round.

"Ok, don't worry…" Arthur was surprised by the tenderness in the potion master's voice as he knelt down and brushed the hair out of the Werewolf's eyes.

"Uhhhh…"

"Yes well, somebody didn't want to take their potion this morning." Severus said with mock irritation barely covering his affection.

"Makes me sleepy." Mumbled Remus trying to push himself upright.

"Yes well, maybe that would the best idea right now. Arthur," Severus asked looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"If you go out into the corridor and go through the first door on the right on the opposite wall, you'll find my lab. If you could bring the large opaque bottle on the first shelf…"

"Of course." Arthur replied already on his way out of the room by the time that Severus was helping his partner up onto his feet.

>Arthur fetched the concoction that he suspected the Slytherin had made especially for Remus and when he came back out into the hall could see where Severus had taken his partner as the door was still open.

"Here you go." He said as he stood in the door offering them the bottle.

"Thank you." Remus said, as Severus took it from him and pouring out a measure into a glass he had picked up from the bedside table. The werewolf was sitting, propped up by pillows looking somewhat sheepish.

"Drink up and I'll wake you in time to have lunch before we head back." Severus said, waiting before he took back the glass, giving the other man an affectionate shoulder squeeze before retreating and turning out the lights. Molly arrived at the door shortly afterward with several bags of food and soon set about the kitchen as he and Severus sat at the kitchen table with cups of coffee.

"He's not usually this bad, but he hasn't been sleeping well and he didn't take anything this morning. He has a point in that it tends to make him somewhat dopey."

"Well, never mind dear, I'm sure he'll feel much better when he's had a sleep and you'll be much better off after some lunch." Arthur turned his attention in turn upon his wife and the professor as the prior bustled around the unfamiliar kitchen and the later played listlessly with the dregs of his coffee.

"In all honesty Arthur," Severus began looking up suddenly. "What do you think our chances of success are?" Arthur didn't know quite what to say, after all they were all well aware of the odds that were stacked against them and up until now neither of them had seen fit to ask him exactly what he thought their chances were, as if it was never a question.

"Honestly – I really couldn't say at this point. In order to get a decision in your favour you must get a three-quarters majority of the panel to decide for you. Now there are seven of them including Amelia Bones, so we need five including Amelia, she caries the deciding vote…" It sounded an insurmountable task when he thought back to the faces that watched them from the bench.

"I think you're both being far too pessimistic." Molly declared as she places plates of fruit, salad, bread and cheese before them. Arthur looked up at her quizzically at once not understanding what it was she meant and being buoyed by her unending ability to surprise him. She would work her away quietly in the background but all the same she would be mulling things over, and in the end provide a brand new perspective on things that was often invaluable. Seating herself down, she poured water for both of them before folding her hands neatly in front of her plate and expanding on her previous statement.

"Well look at it this way, all things considered I would say you've got Amelia's vote straight off which is going to be a big help. Now I'll admit that there's no way on this earth that you'll get Umbridge to support your application so that's one either way but don't forget the weight behind Amelia's choice. I suspect, though I may be entirely wrong, that Simon Finknottle is gay and by the way he was looking at Remus I would suspect you might be facing a little competition Severus, which I would say is going to be an advantage for you in the end. It's fair enough to assume that most of the others probably weren't on your side to begin with but if at least a few of them aren't turned by what Albus and Poppy have to say then I'd be genuinely surprised. Then there's at least one ummm Margo Vale, I'd bet she was a mother and if Anna's it brought into the court I'd guarantee that she'll support you whether because she has a chance to see how good the two of you are with her or whether she can't bare to think of the child returning to the custody of the Ministry the result would be the same…" She paused for a moment, looking down at the table before back up at towards them and making sure to catch both their eyes before she spoke again. "Don't get me wrong – it's not for certain and it wont necessarily be easy. But there is a chance – a good one that you've got to grab with both hands and hold on to with every ounce of strength you have." She was so compelling he felt for a moment as though it had been she who had seen the shell of a child that had cowered in that quarantine room and he was reminded so vividly of what it was they were fighting for that he wanted to weep for her. "Now you all did stunningly well this morning," She began again, "despite that idiots best attempts. Dig in won't you?"

>When more than an hour later Severus went to wake Remus he was, as had been predicted, looking far better and having apologised unnecessarily he sat down to more than an ample spread. Their return to the courtroom was far less orchestrated than their original entrance. There was a far louder buzz of excitement running through the watching masses as they entered unannounced and took their seats with a good five minutes to spare. They kept their voices subdued, Arthur very aware that not more than two meters behind them sat the reporters who would undoubtedly be clamouring for some titbit of information or the other that the rest hadn't caught. Right on time the panel emerged from the door behind the long table and took their seats.

"It would seem that the Minister's representative has yet to arrive…" Amelia began but was interrupted by the bang of the doors being flung open followed by the sound of feet running down the aisle.

"My apologies to the chair." He muttered as he settled behind his desk before sitting. It was plain to see that the Chair was not best pleased.

"Mr Weasley, you are…" She checked her watch. "Almost four minutes late. I would thank you not to hold these proceedings in such disregard in future."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well, I was going to allow you to have first question of the applicants two referees but I think that you'll play second fiddle thanks to your tardiness." Percy only nodded in response to this but Arthur was almost certain that his son was not overly upset about this 'punishment'.

"In that case," Amelia continued. "If Professor Albus Dumbledore could please take the stand." This time when the door at the back of the room everyone turned to watch this living legend walk down the aisle. Again, there was a murmur of interest throughout the room as his regal purple robes billowed behind him as he walked. Having known the man now taking the stand for quite some time, it was plain to Arthur that what was before them now was barely a shadow of that man. He had no doubt that Albus would fight Anna's corner, that he would love her and cherish her all the same but it was clear to anyone who could see that he would miss Minerva terribly.

"If you could confirm your name, date of birth and occupation for the records?" She asked.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. 29th of February 1840. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Thank you." Amelia said before gesturing for Arthur to once more take the floor. He greeted the Headmaster with a slight nod before he began.

"Could you please start of by giving us a brief impression of your relationship with Minerva McGonagall?" He asked after a moment.

"Objection! What possible relevance does that have to the question of whether Snape and Lupin are the best possible guardians for 246.01?"

"It has relevance as I am trying to establish what kind of motive that Professor Dumbledore might have to speak either way." Arthur retorted instantly.

"Do continue Mr Weasley." Amelia said indicating he should return to his witness. In turn he turned to Albus. The quiet sadness in his voice and eyes as he spoke so earnestly of how they had met through her work at the Ministry almost sixty, how he had suggested her consideration for the post of DADA professor. The quiet understatement giving more than enough of a hint of what he obviously felt for his wife in all but official record, to serve as a reference for his words to come.

"So it would be safe to say that you cared for her deeply?" He asked hating his bluntness but knowing that having him put it in to words would be helpful none the less.

"More than she or anyone else could ever know." He said, the intensity of the feeling behind the statement almost like a physical force as it swept through the room. "She didn't have a particularly easy life, even at an early age… I suppose that might be why I'm so determined that Anna should get the best possible start."

"Thank you." He said taking a moment to contemplate his next question. "In that case what can you tell us about Severus Snape?" This time it was the older man who took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"I had only a little sense of what a vital role that Severus would play when he was a student but when he sought out the castle that night in 1981…" He trailed off for a moment. "It was the school holidays and Minerva and I were the only ones in the castle at the time. When the wards alerted us to a visitor on the grounds we went to go see what was going on only to be confronted with this wreck of a boy. At first I was certain that he had been seriously if not mortally wounded, but he was adamant he was fine. Over the next few hours he poured out his heart, perhaps seeking for absolution at the very least some comfort and most importantly to try and do something to begin his repentance."

"Who was it that suggested that he go back to the death eaters?"

"It was my idea, one that Minerva found totally abhorrent, but he readily agreed just as he did when I asked him to return at the start of the second war."

"In your opinion could you have had the success you did without the information he gained and planted during both of these wars?"

"That is a question I asked myself many times when I saw just what living that life did to him. Yet, I am certain that our task would have been harder, that the war could well have lasted longer, resulted far more casualties and perhaps in the end have led to our defeat if it were not for his efforts." Once again he paused to allow this information to sink in.

"Do you trust him?"

"I trust him with the care of my students and would entrust my own life to him in an instant. He may not be the model of what most of us think of when we think of a teacher but he has shown time and time again that his style was what was needed in Slytherin House over the last fifteen years. He trod a very fine line of keeping several of the most vociferous parents happy and simultaneously managing to guide many of their children away from the draw of the dark. Besides, over the last three years I think there's been a spectacularly beneficial change come over him."

"Could you expand on that?"

"Well let's just say that Severus, for one reason or another has built many barriers around himself over the course of his lifetime, Remus has managed to penetrate them and in turn some of those guards have come down. I think the benefits are plain to see and have been advantageous to everyone who knows him. Not that he can't be more than a little prickly at times, but from what I know of Anna's past up until now, I suspect that's why she took an instant liking to him, he reminded her of her father. Anna has served to bring Severus further out of his shell and I genuinely believe that they would be wonderful for each other."

"You believe that Severus Snape and Remus Lupin would be the best people to look after Anna?"

"Without a doubt."

"No further questions." Arthur said with a general feeling of satisfaction. As much as these things could, that had gone as he had planned, and he had managed to get across the points he was hoping to with minimum discomfort to all parties.

>Having been given his leave by the Chair of the panel Percy seemed to take his time arranging his papers before standing.

"Professor," He began, pacing, his chin tucked into his chest and hands clasped behind his back. "Did, or did not, Severus Snape join the ranks of the Death Eaters of his own accord?" There was a pause, not uncomfortable in and of it's self but yet he could feel the Slytherin beside him stiffen next to him.

"As a young man he made a mistake that he's done his best to correct ever…" Albus began before his son turned on his heel to face him and slammed his hand down on the guard that ran around the stand.

"Answer the question Professor!" With a set face showing nothing but disappointment Albus did what he had no choice but to.

"Yes."

"No further questions." Percy said returning to his seat with an air of success that almost turned his father's stomach. An unnatural silence settled over the room, as though it's inhabitants could not believe what had just happened. In all honesty Arthur himself could barely comprehend what had just occurred. It was certainly a bold move from Percy if nothing else, whether it would be successful or not he couldn't say but it certainly had packed a punch. There was an odd combination of restrained anger, power and complete sorrow shrouding the headmaster as he stepped down from the stand and left the courtroom and despite his best efforts, Arthur could not catch his eye to try and reassure the older man. None-the-less he suspected Molly would be waiting outside to distract him if nothing else.

"Right then," Amelia Bones said, breaking through the atmosphere, "If Poppy Pomfrey could step forward." She said, and once again the character witness arrived from the back of the hall and once again the Chair indicated that he should take the first opportunity to question her. He asked her first about her role at Hogwarts and then about her relationship with each of the three individuals on whom this case pivoted. He asked her about the interactions she had observed between Severus and Anna, and stood back to let her speak quite eloquently not only about the child's nervousness and the fashion in which she gravitated towards the potion master. She told them of the afternoon she had spent in the bathroom with the child gently coaxing her out of her shell and made it quite plain to the panel that in her professional capacity as children's medic she could not understand why Anna was being held in a such a stressful, clinical environment, or stress how much damage this would likely do to her at such a vulnerable age. This caused the first outburst from Dolores Umbridge all day, something that he had expected much earlier.

"The witness is here to provide testimonial on the character of the applicants, she should not be discussing 246.01 at any rate and certainly not deigning to discuss her care, which she can't possibly know anything about." Amelia Bones did not look best pleased at this interruption but Arthur understood that she had no option but to request that they return to the point.

"In your professional capacity is there anything about either of the applicants that you think would effect their ability to be active parents?"

"Not really. There is of course, the obvious issue with Remus but I don't see why that should have a catastrophic effect on his ability o look after Anna. There are of course going to regular times when he wont be on top form but you're talking about perhaps two days a lunar cycle and the fact that he's in attendance here today shows that he's certainly not totally incapacitated. Besides there are advantages in and of the fact that werewolves are in general far less likely to get ill and have a longer life span than even your average witch or wizard. So in essence all you're doing is exchanging a series of predictable minor ailments for a longer and generally more healthy life."

>Poppy made her point well but as he once more took his seat his sense of foreboding in relation to what Percy was about to embark on. Having been given permission, Percy stood and yet again, seeming to relish in the attention that settled upon him as he made his way out onto the floor.

"Is, or is not, Remus Lupin a werewolf?" He asked in a very grave fashion.

"I never disputed that fact." Poppy replied firmly, obviously refusing to be cowed.

"And are or are not, werewolves, by their very nature, a danger to normal individuals whether they be adults or children?" Arthur went to object but Amelia got there first.

"I've warned you about the manor which you use in this courtroom once today already Mr Weasley – I won't make it a third." Percy nodded briefly in her direction before simply turning back to the medi-witch.

"Well of course, but I'm sure you've heard already that there are measures which Remus takes on every full moon, locks himself away despite the fact that thanks to the wolfsbane potion he has total control over the wolf's body."

"We've also seen however that he can't be relied upon to ensure this is always the case." His point was clear but yet he went on to labour it. "Can you tell the court what would happen to someone, a young child for example, who came across a werewolf on the fool moon, who was not under the control of the wolfsbane potion?"

"Objection!" Arthur said, standing swiftly, feeling at once Remus abject horror and Severus' anger rising next to him.

"I have every right to try and convey to the panel the possible problems with placing the individual with the applicants." Percy countered straight off. The Chair didn't say anything for quite some time.

"Objection overruled. I'd advise you to tread lightly however Mr Weasley." She said eventually and Arthur all but fell back into his seat.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Percy chided when the other women made no move to answer the initial question.

"If they were bitten they would become a werewolf also." She stated hollowly.

"That's always assuming that they survive the initial encounter though isn't it – after all Mr Lupin himself said that he was lucky to have survived the incident left him Lycanthropy…"

"Enough Mr Weasley!" Amelia Bones was at the end of her rag it seemed. "Would you kindly retake your seat. Thank you for your help Madame Pomfrey you're now free to go." She paused long enough for Poppy to leave the stand, flash an apologetic smile at them and head for the door before she continued. "Having consulted with the panel during the earlier recess it became clear that many of them are keen to have Anna…"

"246.01." Interrupted Umbridge.

"Also known as individual 246.01," The Chair continued with barely concealed irritation. "come to court and have a chance to see her for themselves. Having established that, I have made enquiries to fulfil my own requirements, after all I see little point in subjecting the child to this ordeal if we cannot have an impartial translator present in order that she can in fact communicate with us. I have found someone fluent and willing to help and have also applied to close the court room to public and press alike for the duration of her presence but will have to wait for a higher authority to grant or decline me this. In the meantime we recess until tomorrow morning when council will report to my chambers at 9 o'clock sharp to find out the state of proceedings. Hearing dismissed."

As Arthur gathered up his papers he contemplated what he well knew would be the make or brake of their case, how Anna reacted to the sight of her 'Daidein and Moony' would leave an indelible mark on the panel's minds. Having seen the shell of a child at the weekend and having heard what she had been like previously he was quietly confident that despite the trauma that the process of bringing her to court might have on her that this could be the final helping hand they needed to win.

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks to those of you have been reviewing PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!

It might also interest you to know that Anna will appear in the next chapter so keep tuned. ;)

Thanks again

xLx


	28. Chapter 28

**Revert To Type**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 28.**

Maria Slack had wanted to be a nurse for as long as she could remember and when to her and the rest of her family's complete shock she had received her Hogwarts letter aged eleven she had hadn't let it get in the way of her achieving her goal for a moment. So here she was, thirty years later, a Ward Sister at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She had been in charge of the isolation ward on the second floor of the hospital for almost four years now, and it had been her job to oversee the fully isolated cubicles designed for those whose ailments were so contagious that they had to be kept away from other patients. This ward understandably had a high medi-witch/wizard to patient ratio and it was her job primarily to make sure that all of their patients received the care they needed and to keep all of her staff well and happy, a job that was on some occasions much easier than others. Thus said she would have rated not only her skills as a Healer as verging on formidable but also her ability to deal with people. However, everybody had their limits and it seemed that Maria had today reached hers.

Eight days ago she had received an owl from the Ministry informing her that they were sending her a patient. She had assumed that this patient, for whom she had been given a number rather than a name, would be a prisoner who had become ill enough to require medical treatment. It would not have been the first time that this had been the case as it was far easier to manage a convict in an isolation booth than on a regular ward and though the disruption to her routine that these cases caused was not something she relished, she had learned to deal with the necessary presence of law enforcement officials that this resulted in. She was, therefore, more than slightly taken-a-back when the two young upstarts arrived with a child in their arms. Despite her surprise she had tried to get as much information from them as possible, but they had told her virtually nothing, seeming reluctant in the extreme to say anything at all. They had requested that she find a hospital gown for the child, which frustrated Maria as they had just assured her that the toddler was neither injured nor ill, but she complied with their request with a minimum of fuss.

When she returned from her search, it was to find the child in nothing more than her underwear with her head shorn to the quick. She had questioned what possible need there could be for the removal of the girl's beautiful obsidian locks but the two young men had fobbed her off with some regulation from the Middle Ages. This piece of legislation apparently stated that anyone in custody should have hair longer than a foot removed, as apparently some prisoner had attempted to strangle his jailer with his hair. Maria managed to refrain from pointing out that the likelihood of this child managing to do something similar was remote to say the least but even though she knew that rapid hair growth, with the help of a potion, was not a real challenge, it upset her greatly for some reason. They had barely stayed long enough after this to make sure Maria had no doubt about that fact that the infant was to be kept in the isolation cubicle she had prepared already and was not to be given clothing or anything else without the express permission of the Ministry before thrusting the obviously petrified child into her arms and vanishing.

Had they remained longer they might have felt the sharp side of her tongue, but as it was they had not, and she had had little choice but to get on and fulfil their instructions to her. As she had done her best to get the child to relax she had noted quickly that she did not behave in the fashion she would have expected of a distraught child. She did not scream or cry or shed a tear even, she did not speak at all or even make a noise but allowed herself to be carried and placed without protest. It crossed Maria's mind that it was possible that the child had been deeply traumatised due to something she had witnessed and that this was why the officials were being so cagey about her and the restrictions about those who were to be allowed to have contact with her. It was her husband who had put that theory to rest the following morning as he sat reading the paper at breakfast. It did not take a genius to make the connection between the events reported to have occurred at her former school and the child who had been placed in her care. She had cried before she had arrived at the hospital that day; cried for the teacher whom she had respected hugely and the child for whom she could see no happy ending.

The revelation had not been hers alone it seemed, judging by the reaction of the majority of her staff upon her arrival, but their new knowledge didn't really tell them anything of any use. They now knew whom the child had once grown up to be but really very little else and even over the next few days they did not learn very much more from the child herself. The Little One, as she had become known, had spoken only rarely and even then it had been the same phrase time and again and in a language that none of them understood. They had eventually established that it was Gaelic that she spoke and had made attempts to learn some basics and therefore to communicate with her, but it was not simple as going out and buying a French, German or Italian phrase book. They left the door to her room open, but apart from visiting the bathroom, she did not show any signs of wanting to investigate the rest of the ward. She sat on her pillow, knees drawn up under her chin and big blue eyes following anyone who came near with a detached gaze. They had tried to grab her attention with an array of toys, stuffed animals and books and although the latter had occasionally garnered a certain amount of interest she seemed generally unenthused by them. She had eaten little even when encouraged and seemed only to sleep when her body simply could not stay awake any longer. Maria had been there when she had woken up screaming, covered in a sheen of sweat and obviously even more petrified than she was from hour to hour, so any disinclination to close her eyes was hardly surprising, she supposed.

The Little One had been peacefully asleep however when she had arrived this morning exactly a week after her arrival and that was why she had been quite happy to leave her be as they tended to the morning rounds. Just as they were finishing up, another official from the Department of Law Enforcement arrived and told her quite bluntly that he was to 'guard' the door to the child's isolation cubicle. He had been saved from her wrath, if only temporarily, by the sudden deterioration of one of her genuinely ill patients. She had had to leave him, settling himself in a chair next to the door, as she had gone to tend to the woman three doors down. When she had deemed her well enough to leave her in the care of the junior medi-wizard on duty, she had stepped out of the room pausing in the doorway to ensure that the thorough cleaning charms, designed to work in a millisecond, washed over her several times as a precaution before she left. She was just in time to hear the entrancing singsong voice of the Little One.

"_Ma 's e do thoil e, an taigh beag!"_ She sounded almost desperate and Maria picked up her pace down the corridor. The bulky law enforcement official was standing in the doorway obviously intending to block the child's exit.

"Got no idea what you're saying kid, but you ain't going anywhere," he said in a detached tone, as she drew near.

"What do you think you're…" she began, but the sound of liquid trickling onto the floor from some height caused her to turn and look again at the Little One. The corner of her lip was firmly clamped between her teeth, eyes for the first time since her arrival wet with unshed tears and the growing puddle at her feet making it obvious why she had been trying to leave the room.

That was when her patience had finally run out and, to coin a phrase, she had 'lost it'. She crouched down in an instant, vanishing the mess with a wave of her hand and looked into the child's eyes hoping that she would see the understanding and forgiveness in her own.

"Don't worry Little One; you've done absolutely nothing wrong." She scooped her up into her arms and held her close, cradling her head in the crook of her neck, before straightening up and turning on the imbecile before her.

"You are to leave now and don't even think about coming back," she hissed. "And there will be no replacement. She is a child not a criminal! She's not even ill for Merlin's sake but you want her kept here, and so she's under my protection, and if the Minister himself has a problem with that then he can come and see me about it!" she finished, forcing the young man to back down the corridor towards the door and out of the ward with only the power of her words. This incident, despite Maria's best attempt to make it seem trivial, certainly did nothing to improve the child's state of mind. She was supposed to have had Friday, Saturday and Sunday off this week, but though she managed to stay away on Friday, a prior engagement taking up both her time and to a certain extent her concentration, as soon as she saw the paper the following morning she had been on her way into the hospital.

Maria was not certain what to think about the news of who the only couple to successfully apply for guardianship of the Little One, Anna, were, but it was certainly the hope of a name that she would be familiar with and that they could use without the fear of the weight of the law hanging above their head. When she had arrived on the ward, she had stopped and simply stood outside the isolation cubicle watching its inhabitant for a moment. The child looked so small and alone, as if the room was merely the physical manifestation of the emotional detachment that was so obvious in her every action or inaction. Over the last week she had lost enough weight to make her cheekbones almost protrude from her skin, a skeletal image not helped by her shaved head. Her hair had grown a little, but only enough to result in a soft fuzz which Anna now absentmindedly ran her hand over. At that moment, as if sensing Maria's inspection, she looked up with those huge blue eyes and tilting her head just looked at her. She looked away and opened the door stepping into the cubicle and approaching the bed slowly.

"Good morning Anna." She said quietly. The child, whose eyes had once more drifted away, suddenly turned to look at her so intensely it was if she were examining her very soul.

"_Càite a bheil m'Daidein agus Moony?" _She asked a sense of urgency plain to hear in her voice as she knelt up, seeming to want to see more of the corridor, as if expecting to see someone arriving. Though the mediwitch had no idea what it was that the child had asked, she did recognise a portion of the question, assuming that was what it was, from the one she had posed time and time again in response to their attempts to speak her language. Leaning forward she placed a gentle hand on the child's head, stroking her new baby soft hair for a moment before Anna stopped her desperate visual search. When she turned back to look at her, the pain and insecurity in her eyes was indescribable. She opened her arms and for the first time in her stay the child had voluntarily fallen into her embrace, wrapping her arms round her and holding for a moment as though she was petrified that the world would try and rip them apart. The embrace lasted only for a moment, but the connection was incredible and left Maria with a feeling of desolation that she could not be sure she would ever be able to rid herself of.

The following morning, she shut herself away in her office on the ward in an attempt to catch up with all of the paperwork that had been steadily increasing and been ignored since Anna's arrival with them. She had made good progress when, around lunchtime one of her staff knocked tentatively on the door.

"There's someone here," she began, sticking her head around the door. "A Mr Arthur Weasley, says he's got permission to see the Little One."

"I'll be out in just a second," Maria told the young girl without looking up, and finished the form she had begun before pushing back her chair. The man who met her with a nervous smile and an outstretched hand was obviously a Weasley, even to a muggle born like herself.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Weasley," she said, shaking his hand.

"And you too Ma'am. Now…" He delved into a pocket of his robes. "I have all the official documentation…"

"Don't worry about that," she reassured him. "As long as you got past that pit bull, it's alright by me." With this she gestured at the Ministry Official who had been posted by the entrance to the ward after her rather frank dismissal of the one inside it. "She's just in here," she continued, gesturing to the cubicle. "Not what I would call ideal by any stretch of the imagination, but I've had to comply with the Ministry's stipulations you understand?"

"Of course, of course." Mr Weasley reassured her in this instance. "Now if you don't mind, I may have been let in but I'm afraid I'll only have a limited amount of time."

"Be my guest," she said, gesturing to the door. "Would you like me to…"

"No, I think we'll be fine. Thank you again." And with that he opened the door and entered. She watched for a moment as this man she suspected to be deceptively shy entered the room, all the time returning the vaguely disinterested gaze of its occupant. She supposed he introduced himself and let the child take her time in making a visual inspection before conjuring an overstuffed armchair and producing a book from another well concealed pocket. Maria was unsure what to make of this as he began to read aloud from the volume, Alice in Wonderland she thought from what she had seen of the cover. He read for a few minutes before, quite surprisingly, Anna slid down off the bed and moved closer to him. To all intents and purposes less than a minute later it looked as though she were trying to see high enough to be able to look at the words. Arthur Weasley lowered the book and looked at the child for an instant before opening his arms in a silent invitation for her to climb up and to Maria's complete surprise she did just that, snuggling into this strangers lap and seeming to follow the written words as he once more began to read out loud.

Maria returned to her own work shortly after they pair had settled down, what she had seen still intriguing her but knowing that her queries would have to wait. When she gave up on concentrating on her paperwork half an hour later and returned to the ward itself she was even further taken aback to see that Anna was quite plainly fast asleep in the mans arms. She opened the door slowly and as quietly as she could, adamant once again that she was not going to interrupt her much needed rest.

"Hello," she said in a hushed whisper as he looked around to see her enter. She received a smile in return as the he expertly shifted the sleeping child from one arm to the other, allowing him to lean down and place the book on the floor with minimal disruption. "I'm quite impressed, Mr Weasley," Maria continued after a moment. "She's more relaxed with you than she is with us, even after almost ten days."

"It's Arthur," he corrected. "And I have one or two advantages over you I'm afraid."

"She knows you?" she asked, perching on the end of the bed, facing the chair where he sat.

"No, but I'm male and Professor McGonagall had much more male contact in her early life. I've spent time with Professors Lupin and Snape as well, and they spent a large amount of time with her between her 'creation' and her arrival here."

"Ah," was all she could think to say to this. "Was it just me or could she read that?" she asked pointing at the novel.

"To a certain extent. She reads English as Gaelic if that makes any sense. They were trying to help her learn the language by reading aloud to her while simultaneously letting her read the text. As she can grasp the meaning of the words she reads it's easier to associate the English term she's hearing with its meaning."

"So, if I wrote something down, like … _it's bedtime, _she would understand that?" Arthur nodded in reply. "Well I wish someone had told me that in the first place. But then again there are lots of things that I'd have liked to find out about all this before I found them out from the papers." She received a sympathetic look in return for her barely controlled frustration. There was another moment's silence and Maria watched contentedly as Arthur gently caressed Anna's head. When he spoke again it caught her off guard.

"You know that the hearing which will decide whether Severus and Remus will be awarded guardianship starts tomorrow?" She nodded; that much had been in the papers that morning. There was another, shorter pause. "Would you be willing to be brought forward as a witness?" This took her aback.

"I'm not sure what you think I could possibly add to any case …"she pointed out.

"You've seen what Anna's been like for the last week and a half," he pointed out bluntly. "I may not have met her before today but I do know what I've heard about the inquisitive charming little girl that she was before she was removed from my clients care." Maria had a sudden realisation that if the passion and conviction with which he spoke now were anything to judge by, Arthur Weasley was going to do a marvellous job of playing advocate.

Needless to say she agreed that, should it be required, she'd be quite willing to go and state her case, or, she thought more appropriately, tell the panel of her experiences with the child. So when, at lunchtime on Monday, an official parchment arrived bearing the seal of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement she wasn't taken hugely by surprise. The tone of the letter was however much more civil than those she had been receiving from the Minister's Office on their behalf. Amelia Bones had on this occasion, it seemed, taken the time to write to her personally. What it said was somewhat nondescript but she appreciated the other woman's thoughtfulness in giving her any indication about what was likely to be occurring the following day. Before Maria left at the end of her shift that day, it seemed that plans had been formalized. She was told to expect a translator to arrive the following morning, and that they would be expected to meet with the Chair of the Panel at about eleven o'clock before going on into the hearing itself. She had been mildly amused at her staff's burst of activity at this news. They had decided that although there was much about her appearance that they could do nothing about, they were none-the-less going to do everything they could. Anna was bathed and polished, and one of the more skilled trainees altered the hospital robes that they had no choice but to dress her in so that they passed for regular clothing. But nothing they did had anything like the effect that a simple sentence she wrote down had.

_We're going to see Daidein and Moony tomorrow._

To begin with, her face was a mask as she appeared to read and re-read the sentence. The change in her when she finally placed it back down was not dramatic but as Maria caught her eye a small but recognisable smile tugged at the corner of her mouth for the first time that the medi-witch could recall.

The young man who knocked on her door the following morning looked decidedly nervous as she invited him in.

"I'm Dien, Dien Campbell," he said offering her a hand. "I'm here to meet…" he glanced down at the file he held, "246.01." If the hesitation in his voice, which held a recognisable Highland lilt, was anything to go by he was as confused as she had been at this description.

"Also known as Anna," she informed him. "And I'm Maria Slack."

"Pleasure to meet you." After a moment he continued. "This is a bit strange for me – I'm a muggle you see." This took her by surprise though she supposed it made sense when one took his dress into consideration.

"And how did you get dragged into all this then?"

"Well my sister's a witch, so I guess I was the person with the strongest magical connections, who was also capable of speaking Gaelic fluently, that they came across."

She nodded. "It is a bit weird though isn't it?" he added with a small smile. If she had been twenty years younger and single she would have classified it as endearing.

"It's certainly an unusual situation," she conceded. "How about I introduce you to the unusual child at the center of it all?" Standing up she opened the door and they headed down the ward.

"I don't know what you've been told," she continued as they walked, "but Anna's been somewhat reclusive since her arrival with us. Obviously the language barrier hasn't helped but I certainly suspect the root of the problem is deeper than that."

"I've not been told much," Dien began. "But all that I need to know apparently."

"That's fine, as long as you realise that you shouldn't expect her to be an easy nut to crack. She barely communicates with us, and all I can do is hope that your ability to understand her will be enough to alter that." Again he nodded quietly and yet again she was left watching through the windows as a virtually unknown male entered the cubicle in order to get to know the little girl inside.

Just as with the day before, she watched as he entered and closed the door behind him, obviously using the time to gather his thoughts before turning to face her. Maria watched for the next thirty minutes as the young Gael who, it seemed, had a natural charm with children, coaxed Anna out of her shell enough to get her to speak. It wasn't until someone on her staff spoke her name to ask a question that she was shocked out of her state of distraction. The request he made was a simple one and it took her mere seconds to answer it; after she had solved the problem, she returned to her office in what she really already knew would be a futile attempt to start working again. At half past ten she gave up her charade and picking up her cloak, went out to meet with Dien and Anna again. She found them, to her surprise, apparently engaged in quite intense conversation but they both looked up when she entered.

"Time we were off I'm afraid," she said lightly, despite the immensity of what was about to take place casting a heavy burden on her heart. It was odd to watch Anna's delayed reaction as Dien translated what she had just said for her, to watch the obvious nervous tension fill her as she slipped off the bed and straightened out her dress.

"How did you two get on?" she asked more conspiratorially.

"Not badly actually," he said with another one of those smiles. "Every second question was _'When are we going to see Daidein and Moony?'_ Daddy and Moony that is, I'm assuming that Moony is her name for… Remus Lupin is it?" Maria nodded in reply and the silence continued uninterrupted for a moment.

"Right. Let's go then," she said, spurring herself and the others into action, leading them towards the corridor outside.

The guard sitting by the entrance to the ward stood and followed them as they walked past him and down the stairs. Before they started their descent she stooped and picked up Anna, who had up until that point had been clinging with quite extraordinary strength to both her and Dien's hands. They received some strange looks and at one stage Maria was certain she could hear the whisper of Minerva McGonagall's name, but they walked quickly and managed to avoid creating any more of a scene than was absolutely necessary. Before they'd even stepped out the door Maria could feel the chill autumn air blow through the waiting room and the child in her arms shiver.

"Doesn't she have a coat – or a jumper?" Dien asked, looking over the child's head towards her.

"There have been some _interesting_ limitations placed on us as to what Anna's allowed to have, do and see," she replied through gritted teeth, wrapping her cloak around Anna as securely as she could manage. As they stepped out into the street and started the short walk towards the Ministry he leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm assuming that they," he gestured over their shoulders towards the goon still following them, "are also the reason for the _interesting _haircut."

"Well it's hardly what I would have chosen for her," she replied equally quietly with a soft smile. They continued on a pace and before long they were inside the Ministry's extravagant entrance hall. They paused, looking around for some sign of where it was that they were supposed to be going.

"This way," said the surly guard, who had till moments ago been slouching behind them. He led them over to the security desk and bypassed the short queue telling her none too politely to get her wand ready for inspection.

Once they were done, they entered one of a series of lifts that lined one of the walls of the magnificent hallway, and the ministry official once more took control and selected the floor to which they were going. The increase in tension as the lift began to move was palpable and Anna shifted in her arms. Dien began to speak quietly to her in a flow of soothing Gaelic and, though Maria could not understand what it was he said, she could feel it ease the little girl and in turn she was relieved by this. When the doors and the metal gates opened they were faced with an unnerving sight.

"Are they…?" Dien asked haltingly.

"I think so," she replied looking at the hoard of people crowding the space in front of them. Flashbulbs started cracking and the members of the group who were obviously with the media started shouting out questions at them.

"Oh shit," the guard said under his breath as he hit the panel causing the doors to slide shut again. This time the lift started to travel sideways.

"What the hell…." Dien said as he fell against the side of the box.

"Where are we going now?" Maria asked as she held Anna closer.

"We can get to Madame Bones office from behind the Court Room," he replied shortly. Moments later they stopped. Dien seemed to struggle to keep his balance and Maria was certain she heard him say something about '_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_'. She supposed that it was hardly surprising that a muggle was struggling to deal with a sideways travelling lift.

"They won't be able to get through here," their guide mumbled as they stepped out into the hallway once more.

The door to Amelia Bones' temporary office by the site of the hearing was nondescript to say the least. Maria, however, was given only a little time to contemplate it, as it opened immediately when the official knocked. They were ushered inside and seated by the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and suddenly they were all sitting there in silence.

"Well, I hope that you didn't have too much trouble with the press – they've been gathering all morning apparently." She paused and looked at the official who was now standing next to the door. "You can go now – it's ok," she told him, and Maria thought she could detect a touch of mild irritation in her voice. Once the door closed behind him the other woman seemed to relax a little, pulling up another chair to the group and sat herself down.

"You must be Maria Slack," she said, extending a hand out towards her. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person," the older woman added as the mediwitch struggled to find a hand to shake hers with.

"Dien Campbell," yhe young man introduced himself and shook her hand.

"And this must be Anna," she continued with what seemed to be genuine pleasure in her voice. Maria did notice the use of her maiden name and Anna, it seemed did as well as she shifted slightly on her knee where she sat, revealing her face for the first time since their arrival. It was plain to see that the sight of the shorn headed and sunken-cheeked face took her back a little, but she covered it quickly.

"Right then Mr Campbell, shall we give this a trial run?" Madam Bones suggested before turning and introducing herself to the reason they were all there. Maria watched with interest as Dien in turn spoke to Anna. The toddler's interest was obviously captured by this as she rearranged herself once again and spoke in return.

"My name's Anna," he said once she had finished. "It's nice to meet you Amelia. When am I going to be able to see Daidein and Moony?" If she was expecting the Head of Law Enforcement to question the fact he had not translated 'Daidein' she didn't show it, but she did show some interest in the question that had been posed.

"She seems to be more than slightly anxious to see them," Dien pointed out, and she took this in with a quiet nod.

Over the next hour and a half Madame Bones explained to both of them, and Anna what would happen when they entered the Court Room. They had lunch, during which Maria was pleasantly surprised to see Anna help herself to food without any encouragement. At about one o'clock there was a knock at the door and a man of short stature informed them that the panel had gathered in the waiting room across the hallway. They parted ways and headed around to wait in a small ante-room as far away from the crowds they had encountered earlier, as possible. She and Dien shared a nervous smile as they took a seat on the bench that lined one of the walls. Anna, who had been walking along beside them, pulled herself up onto the bench between them and shifted closer to her. She automatically put her hand around her shoulder and settled in for a wait they had been promised shouldn't be too long. The door swung open of its own accord less than five minutes later, silently summoning them into the arena. Once more they shared a look as they stood and taking Anna's hand made their way into the open chamber. She had no idea what it was that she had been expecting to find when they entered the room and looking around her she tried to take everything in at once.

To her right there was a long bench, behind which sat the panel and their Chair, and a few metres in front to her left a stand surrounded by a railing. She could see more than one familiar face in the packed public gallery, and the press pen was full to bursting, but it was one of the two tables standing before them that caught her attention. At the table sat three men she would recognise anywhere after the last few weeks and it was soon plain to see that Anna recognised them as well.

"Daidein! Moony!" she called, bolting from her grasp. Maria was certain that she'd never seen anyone so desperate to return to someone as Anna was to get back to these men. It seemed that Anna wasn't the only one who was thrust into action, as the two professors both seemed to hurl themselves out from behind the desk and towards her as well. She was so caught up in watching the events unfold before her, as though in slow motion, that she didn't even notice someone in the Court Room draw their wand.

**A/N: **Well here it is… the longest chapter of all time **grin.** Hope it was worth slogging it out ( and waiting for).

With Anna's reappearance so arrives the Gaelic -

_Càite a bheil m'Daidein agus Moony? – _Where are my Daidein and Moony

_Ma 's e do thoil e, an taigh beag! – _Please! The bathroom!

Hope these were fairly obvious through the context but never mind.

Ummmm, yeah, hope you enjoyed it and please do let me know!

Linds

PS – only two more chapters and an epilogue to go till the end of part one!

xLx


	29. Chapter 29

**Revert To Type**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 29.**

Anna had been almost entirely hidden from her view up until the moment when the child heard her name and turned towards Amelia herself. The sight that met her shocked her more than she liked to admit; after all she should have known what to expect. She certainly hadn't been behind the ridiculous conditions that were placed on the holding of the child, those had come from above her, but she had known about them. In addition she'd had Arthur warn her, however judiciously, that the child was not faring well, yet still the sight of the young girl before her now made her breath catch in her throat. She knew the woman before her wasn't to blame, certainly no more so than she was, but at the same time she knew that she would struggle hugely with herself should the panel find in favour of sending her back to the hospital on a more permanent basis. She knew she covered her surprise quickly, after so long she had become an expert at it and moved on swiftly. It seemed that Anna quickly grasped what was happening as the young Gael translated for her and then in turn translated what Anna said back into English.

"You'll get to see Daidein and Moony after lunch," she said, aware that she probably botched the pronunciation spectacularly. She explained to them what she had explained to the rest of the panel and the two representatives, that she wasn't about to let them rip the child apart in their usual fashion. She would ask what questions were going to be posed, and she certainly didn't intend to have the child on the stand for any longer than was strictly necessary.

By the end of lunch she felt that they had at least made a little progress, that Anna was comfortable enough around her to answer the questions she posed through the translator as well as she could. Whether this would still be true when they placed her in a room full of people she was not sure, but all she could do was hope. Entering the Panel's Waiting Room she found them all milling about with cups of coffee, their nervous excitement almost as palpable as that of the group she had just left.

"Is everybody here?" she asked, knowing all the while that she wouldn't have been called from her office if they weren't all present. They went out and took their seats before she stepped out and was faced with the reality of how packed both the public and press galleries were, and how much she wished she could have been granted the authority to shut them out for this afternoon alone. As they settled she took the time to covertly gauge the mood of the four men who were once more seated before her. Percy Weasley was doing his best to be unreadable but his blatant frustration, at what she couldn't tell, showed through. Arthur was rearranging the paperwork on his desk while the two men he represented sat in silence by his side. The Potion Master's nimble fingers manipulated a pen, spinning it over and over again, while his partner drummed restlessly on the table next to him. Her attention was drawn away from their stereotyped behaviour as an expectant hush fell across the room.

"Good Afternoon," she began. "Unless anyone has any pressing questions then I think we should get on." As nobody raised any objections she continued. "In that case, can I ask that Madam Maria Slack, Mr Dien Campbell and 246.01 be called to the court room please?"

Amelia had always expected that both parties' reactions to each other would be quite informative; however, even knowing Anna's eagerness to see the two men who had been her temporary guardians, she hadn't expected the meeting to be quite so dramatic. If she had not met with them previously she had little doubt that, like the others in the room, her attention would have been entirely consumed by the appearance of the child. Instead, she watched the change in expression that came over the three year old's face as she caught sight of the couple fighting so hard to win custody of her. It was almost indescribable the way in which her face lit up, a smile spreading across her face, changing her appearance almost entirely. An instant later Anna was running across the floor towards them as though the hounds of hell were at her heels. The two professor's faces told almost the opposite story of revelation; the air of nervous excitement that had surrounded them earlier evaporated as they were faced with the reality of what she had been put through, as though it was written as plain as day upon her tiny face. They were obviously equally keen as the child to have some sort of physical contact as they knocked their chairs onto the floor in their eagerness to meet her around the desk. The toddler was talking nine to the dozen as she ran, the flow of Gaelic sounding as melodious as babbling brook and equally as incomprehensible. The young translator looked to her, as if to check whether she wanted him to retell what she said, but she shook her head a little knowing that it would be a virtually impossible task. The point was nullified in any case only a few instants later when events took another turn.

Out of the corner of her eye Amelia saw the woman next to her move, but was too absorbed in the approaching reunion to notice what it was the Undersecretary was about to do. The first indication they got of what it was she was doing was when she called out "_Protego_", and the shimmering barrier appeared separating the two parties. She glanced to her right and saw Umbridge with her wand still drawn but immediately turned back as Anna reached out to touch the barrier, only to withdraw rapidly with a yelp as it gave her a shock. The two men looked up towards the bench as Anna, seemingly totally perplexed tested the barrier with her hand again.

"Lower your wand this instant Dolores! Or I will have you removed from the hearing immediately." The Court Porters had their hands at their wands and stepped forward, showing they were ready to take action if it were necessary.

"There should be no contact between the applicants and 246.01," the other woman ground out, lowering her wand but not the shield she had cast. Amelia tore her gaze away from the toad of a woman next to her and back towards scene before them that was tearing her heart apart. Anna's anxiety was obviously increasing as she turned to look at them, looking to the faces familiar to her for some kind of explanation as to what was going on, before trying once again to reach her prospective parents. When she turned around again there were tears pouring down her face.

"_Duilich! Ma 's e do thoil e!_" she sobbed.

"Sorry. Please," Mr Campbell translated without needing to be asked, as the toddler broke down completely falling to her knees as did the two men before her; so close yet so far out of reach.

She was certain that she had never seen such blatant pleading in anyone's eyes as she saw in Severus Snape's eyes as he glanced up at her and echoed Anna's cries.

"Please."

The child's distress grew rapidly until she was nearly hysterical and it was hardly any wonder that she choked and began fighting for breath. The mediwitch tried to remove her from the barrier, and succeeded in managing to hold her close to her so that she could not hurt herself any further, but Anna continued to struggle against her.

"Take it down Delores. We're not going to be able to discuss anything with the child so distraught." The official representative of the Minister looked at her for a moment, as if contemplating her options before removing the barrier. Madam Slack let her go and she hurled herself at the two men, anxiety replacing her earlier excitement. Her cries were soon muffled by layers of fabric as she buried her face in Snape's shoulder, almost seeming to try and smother herself with them. There were a few moments of awkward silence on the part of the panel as they watched something akin to a family reunion. Anna was firmly wrapped in the Slytherin's embrace while Lupin knelt next to them, stroking both their backs softly, speaking haltingly in broken Gaelic.

"It's ok… It's all right little one…" Mr Campbell translated quietly.

"I must object…!" Umbridge said after a further moment.

"Objection noted," Amelia replied without letting her finish, but she did realise that she would have to do something. She thought for another moment before speaking to the whole room.

"If I could have everyone's attention…" Both men as well as the translator and the mediwitch looked up at her. "I realise that 246.01, Anna, really isn't in any fit state to be questioned quite at the moment and I certainly don't think that removing her from proceedings is going to help sort that.

"Given that, I propose that she should remain with the applicants for the time being on the proviso that they refrain from speaking with her, in English or Gaelic." They nodded their agreement readily. "And in the meantime, we can speak with Madam Slack."

With her pronouncement complete, everyone involved jumped into action. Remus Lupin stood and held out his arms to receive the child who was unsettled momentarily before taking an equally tight hold onto her new protector. As all three of them took their seats, Arthur Weasley poured a glass of water and produced a handkerchief, both of which Anna was readily plied with. Amelia could still feel the irritation radiating off of the woman sitting next to her, but chose to ignore it and after Maria Slack had taken her place on the stand immediately plunged into the usual rigmarole. Having received the agreement of the panel and the two representatives previously she questioned the mediwitch herself garnering much of the same information that she had found out earlier. The other woman seemed nervous, and she could understand her hesitation; after all she had been responsible for the care of a child who had obviously not been eating or sleeping well, not to mention the attire and hair cut which had been imposed upon her. She advocated herself well though, all the time seeming to place her concern for what happened to Anna foremost. Her anger at the way both she and the child had been treated by the authorities was also obvious, though she managed to restrain her tongue into civility. Throughout her questioning, however, it was fairly obvious that most of the people in the room's attention still wondered frequently back to the three people huddled together protectively under the watchful eye of Arthur Weasley, who frequently glanced towards them and around the room while making notes on what was being said.

After twenty minutes, when the mediwitch had answered fully all the questions she had been asked, it seemed that Anna had calmed somewhat. Despite occasional sniffles she seemed far more content sat upon Lupin's knee, one hand firmly holding Snape's while she had the pinkie of the other in her mouth. As Maria Slack stood down, she rearranged her papers before addressing the court.

"Right, I think we can ascertain what we need to from the child where she's currently seated…"

"Excuse me." The objection, for once, did not come from the Undersecretary on her right, but from Harold Fusby, the Head of the Department for Social Responsibility, on her left. "I'll think you'll find that it is not at all appropriate for any child to be questioned while in such close proximity to his or her parents or any other interested party for that matter." His tone was clipped and businesslike, like everything else about this grey man. Amelia would acknowledge that the point he made was an accurate one despite it being inconvenient. Again she thought for a moment.

"Would you be happy if Mr Campbell here was to have her sit on his knee?" Fusby did not look best pleased but did at least seem willing to concede the point. Campbell stood from where he had pulled up a chair to the now packed applicant's table. "It might be an idea if you were to explain that you aren't going to take her very far: that we need to ask her some questions, but that Professors Lupin and Snape will not be far away." He did this and, although obviously hesitant, the girl allowed herself to be transferred into his arms.

After the scene on her entrance to the room it seemed rather beside the point to ask her the questions that she and the panel had so carefully formulated that morning, but none the less she started at the top of the list and worked her way down.

"Is there anybody here you recognise? Look around properly." The young man dutifully translated her words and waited as the young girl in turn looked around her. A moment later she answered very seriously, sighting firstly and foremost Daidein and Moony. She also reported to recognise Arthur Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Maria Slack, Dein Campbell and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement herself. She asked about what she had missed most over the last two weeks and the answer had come much more swiftly. She had missed her father, but just as quickly that she had also missed Daidein and Moony very much. "And Albus," she added after a moment. There were various other trivialities that various members of the committee suggested she ask, but finally they came to the telling questions.

"Do you realise that your father can't look after you anymore?" There was a long pause after the translation before she received an answer.

"My father's gone. He's not where I am anymore. I need someone else to look after me." The simple poignancy in what she said seemed to have as big an effect on some of the other panel members as it had on her not so professional side.

"Is there anyone who you would like to look after you now?" Amelia asked after a moment.

"Daidein and Moony." The answer was quick and decisive and the translation was all but unnecessary.

"Thank you," she said quietly using her professional control to ensure that there was no fluctuation in her voice. Anna asked a question in response to this, and for once the translation was a moment in coming.

"Can I go home with Daidein and Moony now?" The tone in Mr Campbell's voice made it clear that he understood what the answer to this question was going to be.

Even in years to come, the detached fashion in which Anna responded to her carefully worded reply would astonish Amelia. If she had been older, she would have said that the behaviour was stoic; the bitten lip and the restrained tears as she nodded dolefully in acceptance. If anything, Remus Lupin seemed more openly distraught as Maria Slack stepped forward. She and the interpreter took the child's hands and silently left the room. Once more, she rearranged the various pieces of parchment in front of her, in what appeared to be becoming a nervous habit, before deciding that there was no point in procrastinating any further. She cleared her throat and the hum of conversation that had filled the room died out.

"Having heard the cases both for and against Professor Remus Lupin and Professor Severus Snape's application for permanent guardianship of individual 246.01, I now adjourn this hearing to resume at a later date, when the panel has reached a decision. Dismissed." With that, the entire press section of the room emptied out of the door far faster than she thought possible. She would like to know what perspective their reports would take, especially one Rita Skeeter. However, the panel had been staying in the Ministry without any contact with the outside world for the last week and would continue to until they had reached a verdict, so she would just have to wait.

Having ensured that the rest of the panel knew they were to meet at 9 o'clock the following morning, she let them go as well, returning to her own office to deal with some of the other work that was gathering on her desk. Amelia slept badly that night, tossing and turning in the strange bed that was virtually the only piece of monastic-like room she had been given to stay in. Breakfast was consumed solitarily before she returned to the waiting room that would house their deliberations. She had tried at several points during the proceedings to establish in her own mind who was likely to land on which side of the fence and how long it would take them to get the majority vote which they needed for a verdict.

"Well I only hope that we can get this over and done with today. Some of us have actual jobs we should be doing," Richard Underhill was murmuring impatiently as he helped himself to coffee when he entered.

"Yes, and some of us have five kids at home who they really ought to be looking after, but sometimes it's about priorities. I'm sure your darling company will cope without you somehow," retorted Margo Vale uncharacteristically sharply.

"Calm down, calm down," Amelia said, shutting the door behind her, feeling as though she was back teaching first year recruits. She took a seat at the large round table that had appeared in the centre of the room and indicated that the others ought to do the same. When she was certain that everyone was present and seated she began.

"Now we all have an opportunity to discuss what we've heard and what we think the implications of the evidence presented are. The rules state, as far as I'm aware," she added, throwing glances at both Umbridge and Fusby, "That we're allowed one vote a day and that that cannot be taken without a minimum of six hours of open discussion." Both of the other ministry workers nodded shortly in agreement. "So without further ado I suggest that we get started. Perhaps the best option would be for us to take turns to bring up any points we feel to be especially important." There seemed to be general agreement to this and so, turning to her left to look at Margo Vale she gestured that she should begin.

"Well…" She seemed nervous as she looked around the group. "I can't really see any point in discussing it. As far as I'm concerned, Anna, and I REFUSE to refer to that little girl as some number, made it perfectly clear what the only decision we could make is." Her statement was vehement to say the least.

"What she made clear…" countered Edwina Barclay, sternly, "was what she wanted. That is not necessarily the same as what is best for the child, which as far as I'm aware, is what we are here to decide."

"Quite right," agreed Fusby. "And I for one cannot comprehend quite how anyone could think that a single gender couple could ever be what was best for any child. Never mind two men. Especially these two men." Homophobia was plain to hear in every word he ground out.

"I happen to quite like 'these two men'," Finknottle said almost lazily, leaning back in his chair. "Remus seems a sweetie and even Severus has an odd kind of charm of his own."

"I'm certain you wouldn't call him a 'sweetie' if you saw him on a full moon," Umbridge pointed out. "Non-humans should have no rights to reproduce, so why on earth should we give this one a child by choice?"

"He's perfectly human 95 percent of the time." Edwina Barclay got there before Amelia did. "An unfortunate incident when he was a child that had a rather unpleasant consequence shouldn't necessarily be held against him. It seems that they have several points in their favour apart from Anna's obvious preference for them."

"I thought you said that…?" Umbridge queried.

"What I said was that just because the child would like to be looked after by them doesn't necessarily mean that it's the right decision. However, her opinion should be taken into account when considering the rest of the evidence provided to us," the witch finished succinctly. Amelia decided that she rather liked this woman who seemed to be doing by far the best job of remaining emotionally detached, apart from Underhill who seemed relatively uninterested in the heated discussion that was still raging around them.

At this point in time, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement wouldn't have liked to have to predict the outcome of the hearing, but what she did know was that it would be a hard fought battle on both sides before any kind of consensus could be reached. Despite her fears however, by the end of that day when they each cast their votes in private, there was a large enough majority to enable her to announce a verdict the following morning.

**A/N: **Well this is progress – and the next chapter's half done…

Mucho thanks go to Rachel who's been beta-ing for me of late.

PLEASE (please please please please please) let me know what you think of this.

Thanks for reading

Linds

xxx


	30. Chapter 30

**Revert To Type**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 30.**

"I'll get it!" called Remus over the strains of Elgar's Cello concerto coming from the living room when the doorbell went. Putting a slice of toast in his mouth so that he could carry his coffee and open the door at the same time, he headed down the corridor knowing who it was he was likely to find there. They were expecting Molly and Arthur at some point that morning; after all, it made much more sense to wait together for any news of a verdict to arrive.

"Morning," greeted a rather sedate Arthur as he stepped over the threshold, closely followed by his wife.

"Hello dear," Molly said, leaning up to peck him on the cheek. "I hope that isn't all you've had for breakfast." He smiled around his toast at how little time it had taken the mother to begin to well… mother.

"I'm fine and yes it's lovely to see you too. Why don't you come through to the kitchen? That way we don't have to interrupt Severus." They followed him back down the hall and took seats at the small table as he pulled out more cups and put the cafetiere in front of them.

"Is he being that difficult?" Molly inquired as she poured.

"I can't hear him pacing – that's a start," Arthur pointed out. Remus chuckled a little at this.

"Not even Severus has mastered playing the cello and pacing at the same time," he stated, suspecting that it hadn't dawned on the other man that it wasn't a recording they were listening to. As he had expected he received some strange looks at this. "The orchestra's on a CD but Severus is playing the cello." In true fashion, the music swelled dramatically as the theme was reintroduced.

"One of these days, that man is going to stop surprising me," Molly said with a smile after a moment. "But not in the near future I suspect." Arthur picked up his cup and meandered over towards one of the closed doors into the living room, obviously listening closer.

"That's quite something," he agreed after a moment.

"He's more talented than he likes to admit and he certainly loves to play. I'm certain that if the flat were big enough we'd have 'acquired' a grand piano as well," Remus told them with a wry smile, but after he had finished, he couldn't think of what else to say. Every time he stopped actively thinking about something else his mind was flooded with a series of images from the previous day. The sight of Anna so obviously exhausted, her eyes, surrounded by charcoal smudges and made to look even bigger by her lack of hair, had been startling, and made the effect her time in the hospital had had on her all the more obvious. Even a brief thought about what would happen to her, should they be unsuccessful, left him feeling almost physically ill. He started as Molly placed a hand on his arm.

"How are you holding up?" She asked softly. He tried to smile but it felt hollow and pathetic. She offered him a sympathetic smile in return. If the run up to getting to see Anna again had been bad, this was far worse.

"It's just… knowing that … knowing that they're making the decision…" He tailed off as the door from the living room opened and Severus appeared. He hadn't even noticed that his partner had finished playing.

"Playing the intellectual host as ever Moony?" Severus asked with a gentle smirk, placing a comforting hand on his waist as he came to stand beside him. "I'm assuming there's been no word from the panel?" he continued.

"We shouldn't expect to hear anything until this evening and even then it will be that they're ready to announce first thing tomorrow. They seem to like to drag these things out," Arthur offered apologetically.

"You were sounding quite impressive there," Molly said with a smile.

"Oh…" It seemed as though Severus was quite taken aback at the realisation that anyone had been able to hear him play the melancholy work. "Not really," was the Slytherin's automatic reaction as he rubbed his hands together. "I don't get much chance to practice; cellos and dungeons don't mix particularly well. However I've found as a distraction and channel of sorts it's marginally more productive than smashing things." This comment lightened the mood somewhat and yet the dark cloud remained over them all, which Remus knew was unlikely to shift in the near future. Reaching behind him he took one of Severus' hands in his own interlacing their fingers and giving it a squeeze. The simple gesture seemed to ground him in what felt like a sea of writhing emotions.

"Let's get a comfy seat shall we?" he asked after a moment, breaking the silence, and without waiting for an answer turned and led Severus and the others through into the living room.

The rest of the day passed mostly in silence, punctuated only sporadically by the sound of Arthur sorting his papers, of Severus opening tins of polish as he overhauled his cello, and the rhythmic clickety-clacking of Molly's knitting needles. Remus threw himself into the Gaelic material that Dien Campbell had left for him at the ministry security desk. He found the school textbook style of these books to be far more useful than anything he had been using previously. Throwing himself into his study he almost managed to forget for a time the axe looming above his head. Molly made lunch but none of them appeared to have much of an appetite, and dinner went much the same way. Remus had reached the point where he actually felt physically ill looking at his plate, when a sound of tapping was heard outside the window. Arthur jumped out of his seat and opened the window, letting the official ministry owl in. He stood, but resisted the urge to rip the letter from the other man's hands, knowing that it was ridiculous considering there would be nothing revolutionary held within. He waited; they all waited for what felt like an eternity, watching as Arthur read the parchment thoroughly.

"Right…" he began, rubbing his face and hesitating for a moment.

"Oh for Merlin's sake – is a total lack of eloquence a genetic trait?" Though the comment wasn't exactly out of character for the Slytherin it was unnecessarily harsh given the circumstances. "Sorry." The apology came without anyone's intervention.

"Don't worry dear. You're under a lot of stress right now," Molly said, exchanging his coffee cup for camomile tea for the hundredth time that day.

"Anyway," Arthur continued, "They've reached a decision." Remus sat down heavily without even checking that there was a chair beneath him and suddenly there were three faces in his line of vision.

"That's it then." He said trying to smile again, as someone pressed a glass of water into his hand. Severus was behind him now and had a hand resting on his shoulder but he needed more than that. Standing he turned into Severus' embrace, and rested his head on the other man's shoulder for a moment, revelling in the sense of security that he derived purely from the other man's touch.

Later, when Arthur and Molly had returned home, promising to return first thing in the morning, they decided to turn in early. It was a pointless gesture as hours later they were still lying there, wide awake.

"I can't stop thinking about Anna," he said quietly. He received no audible reply but felt the warm body behind him shift onto its side and pull him closer. "She must be so afraid Severus." For the first time that day he gave in to an overwhelming urge and let a single tear fall from his eye. If he thought the darkness would provide him with cover for those that followed though, he was wrong.

"Don't cry," the soft velvet tones urged. "We've done everything we can to get her out of there as soon as possible."

"But what if it isn't enough!" Remus rolled over to face him, needing desperately to find some reassurance.

"Then we'll have to try again, we'll have to find another way," came the reply. "If all else fails then I'll accidentally mis-brew your next batch of wolfsbane and the wolf and my Death Eater robes can get an airing in Fudge's office." The Gryffindor tried not to laugh, but wasn't entirely successful. He had never met anyone who could change his mood quite as rapidly as Severus could.

"Thank you," he murmured, as he settled his head on the exposed torso next to him.

"My pleasure," came the quiet reply. "My pleasure."

When Remus woke it was still early, and he lay there for a moment just listening to Severus' steady breathing. He suspected that the other man hadn't found sleep until long after he had drifted off, so he slid out of the bed as gently as he could. Pulling on clothes he left the flat, making as little noise as possible, almost bouncing down the steps. If it was true that positive mental attitudes were the key to getting what you wanted, there was no way on this earth that Remus Lupin wasn't going be successful today. It was barely six o'clock but there was a patisserie just around the corner that he knew would be open by the time he got there. Returning he made fresh coffee and orange juice, placed them on a tray with the croissants and took it through to the bedroom. Severus was still fast asleep, his face relaxed and arms flung wide when he pushed open the door with his back, placing the tray down on a bedside table he perched on the bed next to him.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head," he said running a hand through his hair. The reaction he got was not what he had been expecting. Severus started, calling out and trying to withdraw from his touch. Remus wasn't offended by this in any way: he knew that the Slytherin had more than his fair share of hang ups.

"Sorry," the other man said groggily. "You caught me in the middle of a less than pleasant dream."

"No problem," he replied, returning his hand to smooth out his hair. "Anna by any chance?"

"No actually," Severus said, pushing himself upright. "It was about Lucius, and Draco sort of." He took the cup of coffee that Remus held out. "I wonder about him too though. I mean - he's only a child. In some ways I think he's even younger than his classmates… if you know what I mean…"

"I know."

"Some of these places where they put people though…"

"I did some research you know," Remus began after a moment's silence. He wasn't certain what it was that had led him to dig into it, but after the news of Draco's trial had been released he had made a few discrete enquiries. "He's in a good establishment and he was put in there under the auspices of temporary insanity. Hopefully they'll be able to help him and he'll be fit for release at some point. There is hope for him."

"I just hope they'll be able to undo at least some of his father's work," Severus said, obviously still caught up in the past. He took a mouthful of coffee before continuing. "I can't help thinking that I could have done something earlier… If I'd realised what was going on inside his head then none of this would be happening. I'd be in the Great Hall with Minerva sitting next to me at breakfast now, she'd probably be involved in quiet conversation with Albus…"

"There's no point in thinking like that now," he cut in. "Minerva would be here but Anna wouldn't and we wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts with our daughter tonight." For all that yesterday he had been the one needing the support, today it seemed he would get the opportunity to return the favour. "Look at it this way," he continued. "Just imagine what Minerva would say -"

"She'd probably tell us to stop dwelling on things we can't change," Severus conceded, his lips lifting at one corner.

"Ever the practical Scot," he returned. "Now come on and eat up – they're still warm from the baker's oven." Picking up the plate of croissants he offered them the other man before helping himself. Taking a napkin, Severus was about to begin to eat but stopped just before the pastry reached his mouth.

"If you're going to make crumbs Moony, you could at least have the common courtesy to do it on your own side of the bed."

In the back of his mind Remus knew that if their application was rejected he was going to be all the more devastated after his overly buoyant and optimistic mood this morning. On the other hand, however, he also knew that that was a possible future problem, and that more immediately if he were going to be able to keep things together he needed that absolute resolute belief. He was finishing the washing up and Severus was treating him to series of Bach preludes for solo cello when Arthur arrived at about eight.

"It's a good thing that this place is fairly well soundproofed," the other man said as he stepped inside.

"Let's just be grateful that there isn't a piano, otherwise I suspect we'd be getting treated to Toccata and Fugue in D minor," he pointed out lightly. "Severus!" he called, realising that they really ought to be leaving soon. He appeared a few moments later, still pulling on his robe over his usual frockcoat.

"Will I do?" he enquired, entirely deadpan.

"Well I suppose you'll have to," Remus replied, flicking a piece of lint off the black ensemble.

"Ready to go?" Arthur asked, virtually hopping from foot to foot. Nodding they left the flat and began what felt like the longest walk of Remus' life.

However long Remus felt the walk lasted, it took twice as long to get through the crowds of people and reporters once they had reached the Ministry.

"And apparently you're the animal," Severus muttered under his breath as they finally got within sight of the doors into the Court Room.

"Severus! Remus darling!" The voice of Rita Skeeter was unmistakable as she called out over the general hubbub of the mob. Remus could feel Severus tense as she continued to try and get a response out of them.

"What do you say to claims that this is the only way either of you will ever get a woman in your lives?" she called out. Suddenly there was a thump that sounded like someone hitting the floor. He turned searching for the source of the sound only to see the crowd part from a pile of magenta robes and platinum hair.

"Sorry!" called a familiarly grainy Scottish voice. "Automatic reaction to people who are talking…"

"Nice to see you too Alastor," he cut in before the ex-auror said anymore. Mad-Eye Moody was slower now than he had been before the final battle, and it took him some time to close the distance but the rest of the inhabitants of the hallway seemed glad to move out of the way for him.

"I'd better be getting going upstairs." He said gruffly. "But, well, I hope things go your way."

"Thank you," Severus said, with a small nod that seemed to acknowledge much more than was actually said.

"I hope Albus has kept me a seat…" the older man grumbled as he started shuffling away. "He forgets we're not all as sprightly as he is…"

One of the porters appeared and banged his staff on the floor three times signalling that proceedings were about to begin, and it seemed that all three of them had the same thought as seconds later they were all seated behind their table. Glancing across, Remus caught Percy Weasley's eye and received a smug smile for his trouble. Trying to ignore this he turned back around at the sound of the panel filing in once more. His apprehension shot through the roof as he tried to read their faces as they took their seats one after another. He was sure he might have been more successful if he could actually focus on any of them for more than about three seconds. In contrast Severus had turned to look up at the public gallery behind them and was studying the faces there.

"Albus' is here," he said quietly. "Alastor and Molly are with him though." A hush fell over the room and they both turned back around as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement took her seat. The silence was all encompassing and if Remus hadn't known better he would have said that there must have been a dementor in the near vicinity.

"Good morning everybody. First of all I'd like to thank you for your patience but before I announce the verdict of the panel I would very much appreciate the opportunity to voice my concerns about how this situation has been dealt with.

"Certain individuals within the Ministry have acted in a fashion was entirely inappropriate. Masking themselves with rules and regulations they have put both Anna and the others involved in this case through as traumatic an experience as they could conjure. If in the future it turns out that the wrong decision was made here today then I feel confident that these people," she gestured to the rest of the panel, "for the most part, can't be held responsible." She paused again, and Remus acknowledged detachedly that in another circumstances he might have applauded her.

"Well, getting back to the point…" She cleared her throat and rearranged the papers in front of her while one of the porters stepped forward again.

"All rise," he called. There was a scraping of feet and chairs as the masses moved as one. "In my capacity as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and as the Chair of the panel drawn together for this hearing, I can officially announce that on the 30th of October this year, a verdict was reached by the panel appointed in the case of 246.01 and the application for permanent guardianship made by Severus Snape and Remus J. Lupin. Furthermore, I can establish that the verdict found in favour of the applicants. Congratulations gentlemen."

And then there was noise: a lot of noise. Whether good or bad Remus couldn't decipher as it was as though he was listening to proceedings through several feet of water. Then everything came rushing back into focus as Severus grasped his arm tighter than he thought possible. He turned to look at him, scared to believe what he was quickly realising, must be true. They stood there for a moment just looking at each other, and the werewolf was more than a little surprised to see a genuine smile spread across his partner's face to match his own. A wave of overwhelming emotion engulfed him and he had no idea whether he wanted to laugh or cry. He couldn't be certain who moved first but the next thing he knew he was wrapped in Severus arms, his face buried in his hair. After a moment though, as the cheering from the crowd began to die down they both turned back to face the panel.

"Where is she?" Severus asked over the remnants of the noise.

"On her way from the hospital as we speak," Amelia said, her professional façade barely covering a smile. "There are of course, one or two formalities that we still need to complete but I'm sure Mr Weasley will show you through." She gestured to the side door from which Anna had arrived in the court two days ago. Arthur was picking up his briefcase and as Remus looked over to him his eye was caught by the familiar group in the gallery. Molly was beaming and Alastor winked at him with his good eye but it was the quiet, sedate smile that the Headmaster gave him that capped it all, as he received a gentle prod from the Slytherin to get moving.

By the time they reached her temporary office it seemed that Madam Bones had taken delivery of the precious cargo: their daughter. Remus would have gone to her, taken her from the woman's embrace but for the fact that Severus got there first. He wasn't far behind though, and the knowledge that this was their family now was almost beyond belief. He struggled to remember the most important phrase he had tried to imbed in his mind yesterday.

"_Dachaidh._" It wasn't exactly eloquent but seemed to get the point across. She twisted in Severus arms to look around at him.

"_Daidein agus Moony dachaidh?_"

"_Agus Anna. _Anna's home too," he corrected, pulling them both close again.

"I hate to break up the party but I need one or two signatures before I can let you go," Amelia said quietly. "It's apparently total chaos out there and I'm assuming that you'll want away as soon as you can." Remus detached himself and nodded. Arthur, who had apparently disappeared at some point previously, reappeared at this moment with both Albus and Molly trailing behind him.

"I thought you might like some witnesses," he said with a soft smile.

"Indeed," Amelia verified, sitting behind her desk and motioning that they should all take seats. As they sat themselves down, she glanced over the outstretched roll of parchment before her, then turned it to face them.

"It's quite simple actually gentlemen," she explained. "You'll need to fill in your names and the date just here, and what you want to register the child as, and then sign here," she continued, pointing out each of the blanks in turn. As Severus still had a bundle of Anna in his arms, Remus took the quill and quickly wrote his own name and signed the document.

"Anna Snape-Lupin? Anna Lupin-Snape?" he asked aloud looking for his partner's opinion, genuinely unsure, as they had not even thought to talk of it previously.

"Anna Lupin. Yours is a good blood line and lacks the… unpleasant connotations of my own," he answered back, looking up and straight into his eyes. Remus smiled and blinked back the tears that were once again forming in his eyes. Anna slipped to the ground and tentatively approached Albus as the Slytherin took the quill in order to sign.

"_Halò a Albus_," she said, the sing-song quality of her accent jarring with her shaven head and hollow cheeks.

"Hello there fuzzy." The old wizard said with a smile, reaching out to tousle what was left of her hair. Remus watched with rapt attention as one of the most powerful magicians of the age used slight of hand to produce a sherbet lemon from behind her ear. He received a smile in return, which seemed to be enough, before Anna turned, as if to check that they were still there. Having established this, she seemed content to continue her exploration.

"_Is mise Anna_,_" _she said, holding her hand out to Molly.

"Well hello Anna," Molly said, seeming a little taken aback by the child's forwardness. "I have something here for you," she continued, producing a hand knitted woollen jacket in a multitude of colours from her back. Remus was fairly certain that this was what she had been making the previous day. She helped the child put it on and then did the buttons up for her before raising the pointed hood. "There, that ought to keep your head warm until your hair grows backs" she said tearfully before producing her handkerchief.

"_Tapadh leibh,_"Anna said, peering out from under her hood before promptly retreating back towards the desk . Lifting her up onto his knee, Remus pulled down her hood by the pompom on its tip, and kissed her on the forehead as she snuggled down.

"I've arranged to open the Floo connection in my office," Albus said as Severus handed the document back. "If Amelia will consent to it we could get there directly from here."

"I don't see a problem with that," she agreed, pushing back her chair. As they all stood, Anna's grasp around him tightened and he squeezed her reassuringly in return. Turning to Arthur he struggled to find words in his native language this time.

"Thank you." It seemed so insufficient but he could only hope that the other man could understand even a part of what this meant to him, to them. Severus shook his hand and dipped his head in acknowledgement of his own gratitude.

"Now – go," the father of seven urged them. "No doubt we'll see you all soon," he added with a smile.

"Yes; we want regular updates and don't forget that we're around if you need help or advice," Molly added with another sniff.

The four of them found themselves in Albus's office only a few minutes later and were greeted by a highly-strung Head of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, as well as the school nurse. The latter seemed almost hysterical when she saw the state Anna was in upon her arrival, and proceeded to insist upon giving her a quick check up.

"Well she's alright," came the final announcement. "Exhausted and in need of a good meal but I can't see anything seriously amiss."

"Her hair…" Was all that Georgina managed to say.

"Will grow back," Severus pointed out in a slightly clipped fashion.

"Indeed," Albus cut in. "Now I'm certain that you'd much rather be in your own rooms than tied up here. So off you go now and unless you wish to grace us with your company at meal times I don't expect to see either of you until Monday." And with that he all but pushed them out of the doors. The trip to Severus' quarters was not nearly as quiet as they might have expected it to be though as they met several small groups of students, all of who offered their congratulations, most of which were surprisingly restrained. Upon reaching the door they found a card pinned to it, which read:

Congratulations Professor Snape. 

_Slytherin_

It was the postscript that caught their amusement though:

We thought about breaking in and decorating your rooms but thought 

_that might be a fraction Gryffindor._

And to cap it off when Severus opened the door they found themselves surrounded in red and gold confetti and streamers. For all that the Troublesome Trio had seemed foolhardy in their actions, they obviously had some sense as the decorations disappeared within a minute of them opening the door, and Remus was certain that he saw an amused twinkle in Severus's eye.

"I will never stop wondering at the rate at which news spread in this castle," he said shaking his head.

"Schools do harbour notoriously proficient news and gossip mills," RemusRRemus conceded. "Well let's get this one into a bath and then her own clothes shall we?." He continued a moment later as the last of the tinsel vanished miraculously.

An hour later all three of them had been fairly well soaked during the bathing and hair washing process and had all had to change before sitting down to a picnic style lunch. By the time that Severus and Remus had eaten their fill, it had become more than slightly obvious that at least one of their number was almost asleep. Remus removed the half eaten slice of bread and butter from Anna's hand as her head drooped toward her soup bowl.

"I think it's nap time," Severus said, that smile which had become far more familiar over the course of the day playing on his lips.

"Looks like it,." he replied, picking her up. Although she wrapped her legs around his waist he was fairly certain that her eyes remained closed as they made their way back to the bathroom. It was really a token gesture attempt at teeth brushing they made and when Severus handed over her sleep things on their return to her bedroom, it was like dressing a rag doll. For all that she was limp and malleable then however, as soon as they settled her down in her bed and pulled up the covers, kissed her on the forehead and made to move away, she sat up bolt upright. Automatically grabbing Lamblet, she sprang out of bed and firmly attached herself to both of their legs in the space of a split second. Severus leaned down and picked her up, and she clamped one of his arms to her chest, her demeanour anything but sleepy.

"Hey there fuzzy," Remus said, trying to sooth her by stroking her head. "What ever's the matter?" he asked rhetorically.

"I suspect that she wasn't too keen on the idea of being left on her own," Severus suggested. "How about we settle her down in our bed? That way at least we can all lie down."

It seemed that Anna was more than happy with this arrangement, as barely a few minutes after having crawled into the much bigger bed between the two of them she was fast asleep. They lay there in silence, effectively trapped as she had a hold of each of their arms, just watching as she slept. Severus was gently stroking her head with tapered fingers and the care he would use with the finest ingredients if the most delicate potion.

"Slightly scary isn't it?" Remus admitted after quite some time.

"For a Gryffindor, you seem to find quite a lot of things scary," came the predictable reply. He resisted reaching over to whack him in case he woke the child between them.

"I just mean – she's ours. She's our responsibility. What happens if we… if something goes wrong… or…"

"It's not going to be perfect Moony. Nothing is. We're not going to be the perfect parents but neither would Albus Dumbledore or Minerva herself have been. All we can do is our best. We'll be there for her and we'll love her the best we can and that's all that anybody could ask of us." Remus reached over and cupped the other man's face gently.

"We'll certainly do that," he whispered before they slipped easily back into silence, and though he was sure that the road before them wouldn't necessarily be an easy one, he found reassurance in the fact that he would not travel it alone. Shortly, their own exhaustion caught up with them, and they too fell asleep. They rested long and well for the first time in a fortnight, all three of them settled and secure in the presence of the others.

**A/N: **wow. Well just the epilogue to go.

Much thanks to Rachel for beta-ing.

_Dachaidh. - _home

_Tapadh leibh – _Thank you

As always – PLEASE – let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it

xLx


	31. Epilogue

**Revert To Type**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Epilogue.**

It had been a harder job to clear the rest of the group from his office than it had been to shoo the new parents out of the door, but that was hardly surprising. Albus Dumbledore was certain he had never seen either of them look quite as relieved and happy as they had done today, and he could hardly think of a couple who deserved this completion more than they. Despite what some people seemed to expect, he was genuinely and truly happy for them and yet…

The gaping hole in his chest was as open as it had been when he had first realised what had happened. It was a month to the day that he had last seen Minerva; since they had sat next to each other at the staff table, since he had poured tea for her as she had chided him over his third helping of pudding. On impulse he stood and left the haven of his office to traverse the short distance to Minerva's quarters. To what had previously been Minerva's quarters: they were bare now, stripped of anything that could possibly hold any significance, trigger any memory of her. The Ministry had seen to that. As he stood there, in the shell of the room that had at one point been such a vibrant reminder of her, he realised just how far away she now was. He supposed that if she had died it would have been different; he knew that she would have waited for him wherever she was, as he would have done for her, but now…

And if she had passed away in the night, if she had been in an accident, been ill or even attacked, he would still have something to remind him, to keep the memories rather than the pain so fresh. But there was nothing. He was left with nothing. They had come in like a whirlwind and removed every essence of her from the castle, not only from her rooms but her office and classroom stripped bare as well, like a deserted town with no sign that anyone once lived there.

Neither of then had ever been in the habit of buying each other gifts; years of concealing a relationship taught you that some things just weren't worth the risks. There was the odd thing that she had left in his room, hairpins and underwear, but they lacked something that he couldn't even identify. As he stood there now, he let the tears fall despite himself. Today had been a triumph. Anna had been given the best possible chance that she could have had and in turn had given something to two of the people he cared most for in the world. He was happy for them. And he couldn't tell why it was that this wasn't enough to overcome the pain that threatened to consume him. He knew that Anna was key in his ability to overcome this, knew that he only had to look at her for his heart to lift, if only a little, but yet the selfish part of him wanted something, just something that had been purely Minerva, something that he could cling to as a life raft, if only for a while.

He must have been there in that almost bare room for hours, as when he came back to himself it was growing dark outside. It was only as he realised that he required a light now to guide his way that sudden inspiration struck him. He could not be sure, but there was only one way to possibly establish whether of not his idea had any merit and so, doing his utmost to remain restrained he made his way up the staircases and along the myriad of corridors until he reached the Room of Requirement. As he walked, he tried frantically to remember whether he'd seen what it was he sought listed in the pages and pages of confiscated items that they had compiled and sent him. There was a door there, waiting for him, as he turned the corner and he paused outside it for a moment before turning the door handle. There was one thing that meant more to Minerva than almost any other and yet did not typically live in any of the rooms that the Law Enforcement Officials had searched. Albus had closed his eyes as he stepped through the threshold without even realising it, and when he opened them and saw it lying there on the scrubbed oak table in the middle of the non-descript room, he had almost forgotten to breathe. On the opposite wall was a large sash-window through which the sun poured and caught on the battered but well loved wood of a traditional Scots fiddle.

When her father had died this was what Minerva had felt the closest tie with, and, along with Lamblet, this was what she had chosen to bring to with her to Hogwarts when she had left her Highland home for the last time. He had rarely heard her play, though from what he had caught over the years it was plain that she had a natural talent for the, traditional celtic tunes that she had learned from her father. That said, she had never learned to play by anything other than ear and seemed to have been plagued by a chronic shyness or fear of being overheard. When things got on top of her however, she often retreated, usually here where she could be certain that no-one would be able to hear, or stumble upon her, and threw herself into the music. Albus himself was no musician but as he picked up the violin and bow they sparked off a warm contentment. He remembered Minerva's one and only attempt to teach him to play even Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. Their attempt had been a short one and the lessons had been spent primarily in laughter rather than actually teaching or learning. It was not something of huge significance in and of itself, and yet it seemed that it was what he had needed, the anchor he had craved for. The next big trial was perhaps more telling; if this was, in fact, the instrument that Minerva had treasured so closely then when he stepped back over the threshold then it would remain within his grip, otherwise it would disappear and leave him clutching at thin air.

He paused once more before the doorway, closed his eyes and held his breath before taking that telling step forward. He knew the result without having to open his eyes; the strings were still biting into his fingers and the bow wrapped firmly in his other hand.

**A/N: **Well that's it the end of the first part of R2T. Feels quite odd…

Oh well.

Genuinely hope that some of you enjoyed reading this nearly as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Much thanks to Maria, Q, Mascarat and Rachel who have all at one stage or another, beta'd, made invaluable suggestions and put up with me spraffing about it.

There will be multiple sequels to this at some stage (hopefully in the near future as I've made a start on the first chapter of part 2…) so keep your eyes peeled for that.

Ummmm, yeah – thanks again for reading.

Please review

Linds

xxx

**UPDATE (05/02/06): **Sequel posted here - http/ 


End file.
